


Other Side of Me

by BlueSkiedandClear



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, M/M, Morbid, Poisoning, References to Shakespeare
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 38,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSkiedandClear/pseuds/BlueSkiedandClear





	1. L'insospettabile teatro di Baker Street

Non c'era niente, in quel punto di quella frequentatissima strada, che facesse anche solo supporre l'esistenza di un teatro.  
I passanti superavano velocemente le facciate anonime, voltandosi appena quando notavano il ristorante, o qualche altro negozio più avanti o più indietro. Quello specifico numero civico sembrava corrispondere nient'altro che a una comune abitazione. Eppure, era proprio lì che gli era stato dato appuntamento, e proprio lì, come promesso, Lestrade lo attendeva, agitando una mano per farsi notare. John ricacciò le perplessità incombenti in fondo alla mente, attraversò la strada e lo raggiunse.  
Il regista/tuttofare Lestrade aveva una stretta di mano decisa e un'espressione stanca, ma cortese:  
\- Benvenuto, signor Watson - lo accolse - Venga, le racconterò tutto strada facendo - aggiunse, aprendo il portone e scostandosi per farlo passare. John si ritrovò in un lungo corridoio semibuio, completamente vuoto e talmente stretto che lui e Lestrade dovettero procedere uno davanti all'altro.  
\- Questa è solo un'entrata di servizio - spiegò Lestrade, esortandolo ad andare avanti senza timore. La sua voce riecheggiava come se stesse parlando in un tubo metallico. John obbedì.  
\- A quando risale la fondazione del teatro? - chiese, dopo qualche attimo di passi rimbombanti.  
\- Al 1820. Ebbe un certo successo per un trentennio, poi decadde a favore di strutture più grandi e organizzate da migliori compagnie. Nei primi anni del Novecento è stato per un po' sede di spettacoli di Grand Guignol, ma è stato abbandonato, almeno fino a cinque anni fa - rispose l'altro.  
\- Strano - osservò John, ancora perplesso - Ha una posizione centrale, ma non avevo idea ci fosse un teatro qui, almeno fino a che il suo capo non mi ha telefonato -  
\- Londra trabocca di teatri dalle alterne fortune, e l'astro di questo ha brillato ben poco - replicò Lestrade, con evidente amarezza. Era chiaro come il giorno che gli seccasse essere finito in un tale buco sperduto. Un buco introdotto da quel budello interminabile, che puzzava di muffa.  
\- Capisco - concesse John, ora meno perplesso, ma decisamente più curioso. Proprio mentre si chiedeva se sarebbero mai usciti di lì, scorse una scala, grigia e anonima come il resto, che portava a un livello superiore. La salirono, investiti da un improvviso fascio di luce naturale. Il pianerottolo era circolare, con due porte che si aprivano in direzioni opposte: una era quella da cui arrivarono, di semplice legno, l'altra era un arco moresco, che recava la traccia di vecchi decori a stucco, raschiati via dai vandali o dal tempo, o forse da entrambi.  
Fu Lestrade questa volta che precedette John all'interno, accendendo le luci e rivelando un piccolo, ma inaspettato foyer, affrescato con temi e stile scopertamente preraffaeliti, tra leggiadre fanciulle, folletti shakespeariani, fiori e agnelli. I colori vividi indicavano un recentissimo ed accurato restauro.  
-Niente male - si lasciò scappare John, sorpreso. Lestrade gli sorrise:  
\- Può dirlo, signor Watson. Una chicca per pochi occhi - ammise. Dette un'occhiata all'orologio e aggiunse:  
\- Temo sia un po' presto, e che non ci sia ancora nessuno, ma sono certo che il signor Holmes sarà qui fra poco -  
John annuì.  
\- Non potrei vedere il resto, nel frattempo? - domandò. Lestrade si agitò, vagamente a disagio. Sembrava in ascolto, come se si aspettasse di sentire effettivamente qualcosa, ma i rumori del traffico erano grandemente attutiti lì dentro, e non si poteva udire altro.  
\- Oh, immagino di sì - si decise, infine, e fece cenno all'altro di seguirlo.  
\- Come mai ha esitato?- volle sapere John, spiazzato.  
Lestrade fece una una buffa smorfia, a metà tra l'imbarazzo e la spavalderia:  
\- Beh, ecco...le sembrerà sciocco, ma detesto girare in questo posto da solo. Senza gli attori o i lavoranti, intendo. Se devo essere onesto, mi dà i brividi - confessò. Lo condusse oltre una piccola porta nera che immetteva nella piccionaia e al resto dei palchi. Un teatro all'italiana, dunque.  
Mentre percorrevano tutti gli ambienti, e ci misero relativamente poco tempo, Lestrade illustrava a John il programma:  
\- Non si aspetti grandi cose - l'avvertì - Cinque, sei, al massimo sette spettacoli a stagione. Tutto Shakespeare, Holmes è stato fermissimo su questo, in effetti, ma per il resto, tutto qui. Potrebbe essere frustrante per lei, i guadagni sono piuttosto miseri - rivelò.  
John in realtà se lo aspettava:  
\- Non si preoccupi, è proprio quello che mi ci vuole - ribatté. Percepì l'occhiata stupita dell'altro, che però ebbe l'accortezza di tenere i suoi pensieri per sé.  
\- Anche la compagnia è piccola, non avrà problemi a inserirsi - riprese quest'ultimo. Sollevò le dita ed elencò:  
\- Molly, la signora Hudson, Anderson, Donovan, i ragazzi Heldry che fanno le comparse, Jim e ora lei -  
\- Piccola davvero - notò John, ricordando quanto aveva dovuto sgomitare negli anni passati, tra compagnie enormi, eccessive. Se era un cambio d'aria che voleva, eccolo servito.

Tornarono nel foyer, dove, da uno stanzino adiacente, dietro la biglietteria, Lestrade fece apparire un thermos di tè e lo offrì a John:  
\- Finché non si apre la stagione, non funziona niente - disse, a mo' di scuse. Sorseggiarono la bevanda per qualche minuto, finché non si udì un rumore di porte sbattute e di passi. Dopo pochi secondi, un uomo alto, in giacca e ombrello, comparve da un altro ingresso ancora, che John non aveva notato. Doveva essere quella l'entrata principale, si disse.  
Il nuovo venuto si avvicinò a John sfoggiando un'espressione di circostanza, un sorriso che non si estese agli occhi indagatori:  
\- Signor Watson, sono Mycroft Holmes. Sono lieto che abbia accettato tempestivamente la mia offerta - si presentò, senza stringergli la mano.  
\- La ringrazio - si limitò a replicare John, con un piccolo cenno del capo. Mycroft Holmes si voltò verso Lestrade, con fare vago:  
\- Avete già fatto il giro, sa tutto? - domandò. Lestrade annuì:  
\- Le cose importanti, sì - rispose, ma Holmes sbuffò, anche se molto signorilmente:  
\- Allora non le ha detto niente che valesse la pena sapere, signor Watson. Venga con me - comandò, ignorando bellamente il risentimento malamente nascosto del regista/tuttofare. John non poté fare altro che seguirlo.  
Holmes lo guidò verso il retropalco, parlando:  
\- Niente costumi - esordì - Non ci servono trine e piume, per quello che facciamo. Il Bardo ha il miracoloso pregio di essere estremamente adattabile, ma lei lo sa. Niente trucchi, perché il teatro è verità. Niente macchine, niente effetti da quattro soldi. Sa cosa significa tutto questo? Immagino di sì, ma glielo dirò comunque: quasi niente pubblico, ma non potrebbe andare meglio di così. Era esattamente quello che volevo, e lei può aiutarmi. In effetti, conosco benissimo i suoi trascorsi, e ho ritenuto una fortuna insperata la sua improvvisa disgrazia. Senza offesa - Si voltò verso John, con condiscendenza. Questi era assolutamente certo di detestare questo Holmes, ombrello e tutto, ma fece buon viso a cattivo gioco, e si limitò a un altro cenno di condiscendenza.  
\- Non tema - proseguì Holmes - I suoi piccoli segreti sono al sicuro con me, sono uno specialista in questo. In effetti, il motivo per cui l'ho cercata, signor Watson, è aiutarmi a gestire un mio piccolo segreto. A dire il vero, è il segreto di Pulcinella, fra queste mura, ma come al solito, ogni storia cambia, passando di bocca in bocca, e questa non potrebbe essere più fantasiosa di così. Ascolti -  
Si era fermato improvvisamente in un punto del boccascena, e invitò John ad appoggiare l'orecchio a una colonna. Benché perplesso, John eseguì. Dopo qualche secondo, sentì chiarissimo il suono di un violino, come se il suonatore fosse in piedi davanti a lui. Si ritrasse, sorpreso, mentre Mycroft Holmes sorrideva vagamente:  
\- Sta ascoltando il mio piccolo segreto di Pulcinella all'opera. Non perderò tempo a spiegarle, i pettegolezzi faranno presto la loro parte. Ma sento le mie api che cominciano a ronzare, e io, da regina, devo cominciare a far produrre loro un po' di miele -  
Guadagnarono il palco, dove si era nel frattempo riunito il resto della compagnia. John Watson fu presentato a una minuta ragazza con una coda castana, Molly, alla cortese signora Hudson, al lezioso Anderson e alla scostante Donovan. C'erano altri nomi, rammentava, ma nessuno di loro era presente.  
Molly parve leggergli nel pensiero:  
\- I ragazzi vengono solo la sera, e Jim non si fa vedere prima dell'inizio delle prove - disse.  
\- Meno si fa vedere, meglio sto - commentò Lestrade, con una smorfia. Notò lo sguardo curioso di John e spiegò:  
\- Jim Moriarty, il primo attore. è una diva, convinto che qui sia il Globe. Qualsiasi cosa tu faccia, lascialo perdere e non menzionare Ellen Terry, a meno che tu non voglia diventare pazzo come lui -  
Nel frattempo, Holmes era sparito in una stanza adiacente al retropalco, evidentemente il suo ufficio, mentre la compagnia chiacchierava, in evidente attesa, perché Donovan si stava lamentando del fatto che non avessero le chiavi dei camerini:  
\- Andiamo, non ho tutto il giorno. Perché Mycroft non ci dà il programma e le chiavi e la fa finita? -  
\- Tutto si muove come Mycroft vuole. Il teatro è lui - commentò Lestrade, con un sospiro di rassegnazione. Si chinò verso John:  
\- Hai già fatto la conoscenza del fantasma Holmes? - gli chiese, sottovoce. L'attenzione di John si accese, come una lampadina:  
\- Il violinista del retropalco? -  
Lestrade annuì:  
\- Vedrai che Mycroft t'incastrerà presto con lui. Ci ha provato con tutti noi - rivelò.  
\- E cosa gli fa pensare che accetterei di farmi...ehm, incastrare? - volle sapere John, senza sapere a cosa l'altro alludesse.  
\- Andiamo, è come un campanello. Dovresti guardarti in faccia, è evidente. Beh, io posso solo dirti: non farti incantare da quel lamento -  
John si sentì pallido e si sentì uno scemo: quelle quattro note di violino lo avevano atterrito. Atterrito e attratto.  
\- Chi è lui? - chiese, con fare neutro, o che sperava tale.  
\- Sherlock - rispose Lestrade, in tono spaventosamente piatto.


	2. La spalla

Sherlock.  
Un nome che sembrava un'anatema, un gioco di parole, il personaggio di un cartone animato, perfino. Eppure, John Watson era certo di averlo già sentito: era troppo insolito, difficile da dimenticare.  
\- Ma chi... - cominciò, ma in quell'esatto momento, Holmes riemerse dalla porta blu del suo ufficio, con in mano una risma di fogli che lanciò a Molly, che li prese al volo, come per prassi consolidata.  
\- Il programma - annunciò, senza particolare enfasi. John prese il suo ringraziando Molly e scorse le pagine: le battute erano inframezzate da didascalie del tutto estranee ai testi originali. Le azioni degli attori erano estremamente dettagliate, indicando ogni sorriso, smorfia, posizione del corpo che il personaggio doveva assumere. Di solito, quelle erano particolarità indicate dal regista, o lasciate all'estro dell'interprete.  
John gettò un'occhiata ai colleghi, scoprendo che nessuno era affatto sorpreso. Solo Anderson, con un ghigno, esclamò:  
\- Finalmente, Amleto! -  
Lestrade notò la perplessità di John e spiegò:  
\- Mycroft si è sempre rifiutato di metterlo in scena. Ma lui deve averlo convinto -  
Il misterioso fantasma violinista, chi altro. John osservò con attenzione le altre tre opere previste: Coriolano, Re Lear e Giulio Cesare. Due drammi storici e due tragedie, dunque.  
" Mi devo essere perso l'anno della commedia " pensò, ma tanto meglio: era sempre stato un pessimo caratterista.  
\- D'accordo, tornate stasera per le parti. Buona giornata. Signor Watson, due parole - li congedò Holmes, trattenendo John. Attese che tutti fossero usciti, in una nube di parole, poi lo invitò a seguirlo.  
\- Il suo contratto. In effetti, è una formalità, ma ci sono alcune clausole che richiedono la sua immediata attenzione - illustrò, camminando.  
\- Clausole? - volle sapere John, sull'attenti. Doveva essere l'incastro di cui gli aveva fatto cenno Lestrade.  
\- Niente di cui preoccuparsi - assicurò Mycroft Holmes, col tono meno rassicurante che potesse scegliere.  
Salirono una scala in ferro battuto che John nella visita di poco prima non aveva notato: era a chiocciola, e portava in una zona sconosciuta di quel teatro inutilmente complicato e labirintico. Per quanto si estendeva dietro le facciate di Baker Street, pareva impossibile da definire. Spuntarono in un pianerottolo dove si affacciava una porta solitaria, di legno nuovo. Holmes trafficò con un mazzo di chiavi, e dopo un attimo l'aprì.  
Era un appartamento comune, ben arredato, con mobili usati ma coordinati e mantenuti al meglio, dotato di ogni servizio, ma chiaramente non era mai stato occupato.  
\- So che ha uno sfratto imminente - dichiarò Holmes, con la massima calma. John si accigliò:  
\- Non è qualcosa che di solito sbandiero ai quattro venti. Come ha fatto a scoprirlo? - chiese, infastidito.  
L'altro scrollò le spalle:  
\- Sono lieto che mi creda un semplice impresario teatrale, signor Watson, ma d'altra parte, cosa altro dovrei essere non le compete. Il punto è che questo appartamento è suo, se accetta le mie condizioni - replicò, ancora impassibile.  
\- Che sarebbero? - indagò John, sul chi vive.  
\- Ricorda i piccoli segreti di cui le ho parlato, ovviamente. Pensi a questo teatro come a una scatola d'avorio, e a lei come la cassaforte in cui intendo custodirla. Non dovrà fare altro se non il suo lavoro: recitare, signor Watson - spiegò Holmes. Quest'ultimo scosse la testa:  
\- Non so cosa fa finta di nascondere, signor Holmes, ma non intendo ballare la sua musica - ribatté.  
\- Non sarà la mia, John, ma la sua. Ci rifletta. Entro stasera, mi darà una risposta - concluse Holmes, uscendo.

L'entrata principale del teatro di Baker Street era dietro un semplice cancello di ferro, Molly la mostrò a John quando si incontrarono alle otto in punto, per la riunione serale. C'era un pezzo di giardino spoglio, e poi un ingresso che recava le tracce di un'antica decorazione in stucco, forse angeli o muse, sbriciolatesi da tempo. La scritta " Teatro " sopra il portale era stata raschiata e riscritta più volte, e ora si leggeva a malapena, in una sbiadita vernice rossa. Da lì, si accedeva subito al foyer.  
\- Greg fa entrare dall'altra parte tutti quelli nuovi. Vuole vedere di che pasta sono fatti - raccontò la ragazza, a mo' di scusa. John replicò con un'espressione neutra, registrando mentalmente che il nome di battesimo di Lestrade era Greg.  
Il resto della compagnia era già riunito sul palco, in gruppetti. Tra le facce note, ce n'erano due nuove: i volti rotondi e pallidi, quasi identici di un ragazzo e una ragazza, in età universitaria, evidentemente. Si presentarono come Tim e Alex Heldry, le comparse. Avevano espressioni vaghe, come se si trovassero lì per caso, ma John dubitava di trovare qualcosa o qualcuno di completamente ordinario lì dentro.  
Come quel mattino, l'arrivo di Holmes interruppe i convenevoli. Prima di cominciare a parlare, lanciò una lunga occhiata a John, che non reagì:  
\- Dunque, spero di non dovervi più ricordare di astenervi dai capricci o dalle lagne, i ruoli sono quelli che sono, e voi sapete benissimo cosa fare - esordì, annoiato. Passò un'altra risma di fogli a Molly, che di nuovo li distribuì.  
John aveva studiato i copioni per tutto il giorno, cercando di non farsi tentare dall'offerta di Holmes. Aveva notato che i testi erano stati abbondantemente sfoltiti, certo per ovviare alle necessità di una compagnia tanto ristretta. Due domande gli avevano affollato la mente: cosa voleva quell'uomo da lui, e per chi o cosa recitavano, esattamente. La condotta di quel teatro appariva volutamente organizzata come una compagnia di dilettanti, ma c'era qualcosa di molto più elaborato dietro, per qualche motivo che aveva, certamente, tutto a che fare con il fantomatico violinista Holmes. Perché era così che l'aveva definito Lestrade, il " fantasma Holmes ". Cos'era, un figlio nascosto, un amante pazzo, il gemello cattivo? John era stato combattuto tra mandare tutti al diavolo e tornare e vedere. Aveva scelto la seconda opzione, mormorando un motivo ascoltato attraverso una parete per non più di tre secondi.  
I ruoli che gli toccavano erano Agrippa, Edgar, Marco Antonio e Orazio, parti da lui già affrontate nella sua carriera, in realtà il tipo di personaggio che gli si adattava di più: il buono, il compagno del protagonista, la spalla leale. I critici teatrali, negli anni, lo avevano definito " Volto dell'amicizia appassionata ". Ed era stato quello a farlo finire nei guai, rammentò, amaramente.  
Non poté sfuggirgli che altri due ruoli, in tutte e quattro le opere, erano vuoti: Coriolano e Aufidio, Edmund e Kent, Bruto e Cassio, Amleto e Laerte. Non a caso, le parti principali, più a contatto. Gli altri discutevano fra loro, mostrandosi le pagine e commentando, quando si udì una delle numerose porte sbattere con gran fragore. Dopo pochi attimi, una voce petulante risuonò nel teatro:  
\- Bene, cattivi ragazzi, cominciate la festa senza di me? -  
Un giovane minuto, dagli occhi troppo grandi e scuri, salì sul palco con passo svogliato, la faccia di uno che avrebbe meritato un paio di pugni ben piazzati:  
\- Cosa mi combini, Myc, vediamo un po' - disse, strappando di mano i fogli ad Anderson, con noncuranza. I suoi occhi brillarono, mentre scrutavano le righe:  
\- Niente, Myc, proprio niente - sibilò, rivolto a Holmes, che di contro appariva tranquillissimo - Ogni anno gli stessi sciocchi e noiosi giochetti, quando la finiremo? - cantilenò, in tono tra infantile e velenoso.  
Qualsiasi cosa avesse, era chiaramente fuori di testa. Greg non aveva torto, pensò John, riconoscendo il nuovo venuto: Jim Moriarty, la diva fissata con Ellen Terry.  
Questi fermò lo sguardo su di lui, e sorrise, in un modo orrendo, da brivido:  
\- Oh, la nuova bambola di Sherlock. L'hai preso vecchio, stavolta, Myc - osservò.  
\- Puoi piantarla, Jim - intervenne Mycroft, con un sorriso altrettanto inquietante - La questione si risolverà come ogni volta -  
Moriarty finse di rabbrividire:  
\- Non vedo l'ora, tesoro - rise, facendo al contempo l'occhiolino a John.  
\- Va bene, lasciamo i freaks a vedersela fra di loro - sbottò Donovan, spazientita - 'Notte, signor Holmes -  
I membri della compagnia presero ad uscire. John capì subito di non poterli imitare. Si voltò ad affrontare Mycroft, ma prima che potesse spiccicare parola, le note del violino echeggiarono chiarissime in tutto l'ambiente. Moriarty rise di nuovo:  
\- Il piccolo è impaziente di ricevere il suo cucciolo, a quanto pare - osservò.  
\- Sta' zitto, Jim. Vai, parleremo alle prove - lo rimbeccò Holmes. Quello gli lanciò uno sguardo canzonatorio, poi saltò giù dal palco e se ne andò a sua volta.  
Mycroft attese che i suoi passi sparissero in lontananza, prima di parlare:  
\- Ha riflettuto sulla mia offerta, credo - esordì.  
\- Cosa vuole da me? - chiese John, con la massima franchezza, innervosito.  
L'uomo lo fissò per alcuni secondi, prima di rispondere:  
\- Vorrei che lei lo tenesse d'occhio, tende ad essere imprudente -  
\- Chi è? - volle sapere John, spazientito.  
\- Mio fratello minore. Per farla breve, un brillante attore, e una mente non fatta per le comuni tragedie umane - sintetizzò Mycroft.  
\- è pazzo? Perché lo tiene rinchiuso qui? - chiese John, ora perplesso.  
\- Non tengo rinchiuso proprio nessuno. Lui vuole stare qui - fu la replica, piuttosto divertita.  
\- Non sono una baby sitter, una spia o uno psicologo, signor Holmes - ribatté John.  
\- Non ho bisogno di nessuna delle tre cose. Mi serve una mente - specificò l'altro. Visto che John non rispondeva, lo accompagnò di nuovo all'appartamento:  
\- Sarà buttato fuori di casa, non ha più una reputazione, e presto ringrazierà il Cielo per essere qui. Davvero le costa così tanto accettare? - illustrò.  
John rise, per la prima volta:  
\- Perché dovrei essere grato di trovarmi qui? - domandò.  
Un sorriso enigmatico si aprì sul volto assolutamente inglese di Mycroft Holmes:  
\- Succede a tutti -  
Estrasse dalla giacca un foglio piegato e una penna:  
\- Una firma, per favore -


	3. Dirge and Gavotte

3.

Eseguì il movimento senza esitazione, ma qualcosa non lo convinceva del tutto. Lo ripeté. Niente.  
Abbandonò per un attimo l'archetto lungo il fianco, il mento premuto sul legno lucido, esplorando la stanza mentale nei suoi più remoti angoli. Una tenda si agitava appena, mossa dalla brezza di un vecchio ricordo.  
Ecco cos'era. Sostituì il Si bemolle con un Do, poi ripeté il pezzo. Perfetto. Lo rifece daccapo, sentendo ogni nota collegarsi alle osservazioni fatte sul nuovo arrivato. Era un Dirge, in effetti, ma con una strana luce positiva. Un funerale allegro, gli si addiceva. Nella sua morale middle class, John Watson l'avrebbe trovato deprimente, macabro, freak. Ma secondo Sherlock Holmes, quella melodia fresca di composizione, gli calzava a pennello. Era una soddisfazione trovarne una subito.  
Annotò velocemente le note sul pentagramma, le osservò per pochi secondi, poi riprese il violino, mentre un ghigno gli si allargava automaticamente sul volto, ricominciando a suonare.  
Alle sue spalle, suo fratello Mycroft sbuffò:  
\- Devi proprio farlo ogni volta che vengo a trovarti? - si lamentò, riconoscendo la " Gavotta di Mycroft ", che Sherlock gli aveva espressamente e sarcasticamente dedicato - Infantile - commentò, sedendosi sulla poltrona tappezzata di rosso, una delle poche note di colore del soggiorno spoglio.  
Sherlock ignorò la battuta, come suo solito, però si voltò verso di lui:  
\- A che devo il dispiacere? - chiese, vagamente, senza smettere di suonare.  
Mycroft simulò stupore:  
\- Come? Ti porto un regalo e nemmeno lo scarti?-  
Il fratello gli lanciò un'occhiata di sufficienza:  
\- Non fare il sarcastico, ti riesce a metà - dichiarò. Ripose il violino, con una smorfia di fastidio, e aggiunse: - Ovvio che l'ho scartato -  
Mycroft alzò un sopracciglio:  
\- E...? - lo invitò.  
\- Famiglia modesta. Ha lavorato per frequentare una buona, forse ottima scuola di recitazione. Intelligenza perfettamente nella media, questo è noioso, ma pazienza. Sicuramente onesto, e ha odiato dover accettare la tua offerta. Si sta chiedendo perché è qui, ma certamente tu non glielo dirai, Mycroft - elencò Sherlock.  
\- Esattamente. E sai perché? - lo esortò l'altro. Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo:  
\- Devi ritenermi un perfetto idiota. Comunque, non vuoi che se ne vada. Ma dovresti lasciarglielo fare - replicò.  
Mycroft sollevò di nuovo il sopracciglio, questa volta veramente sorpreso:  
\- Perché mai, fratellino? -  
\- Perché sai che rompo tutti i miei giocattoli -  
Ci fu una pausa, durante la quale Sherlock si avvicinò ad una delle pareti, studiandone gli affreschi che lui stesso aveva eseguito. Mycroft si mosse da dov'era, ma rimase a studiarlo con attenzione:  
\- Confido che non ti stancherai troppo presto di questo. Credevo ti fossi stufato del caviale, così ti ho offerto un po' di pesce e patatine - disse, in tono misurato.  
\- Sei tu quello dai gusti di strada - lo rimbeccò Sherlock, senza voltarsi.  
Fu il turno di Mycroft di alzare gli occhi al cielo:  
\- Esci dalla parte ogni tanto - sospirò.  
\- Non finché non lo farà Moriarty - replicò Sherlock, a denti stretti.  
Era una delle poche cose in grado di fargli perdere il controllo, rifletté Mycroft.  
\- Sai meglio di me che è un ottimo attore -  
\- Stiamo appunto parlando di questo -  
Il maggiore dei fratelli Holmes si alzò:  
\- La vendetta è fuori moda, Sherlock -  
\- Lo so. Ma lui è fuori moda -  
Sherlock Holmes riprese il violino, e riattaccò il Dirge. Da quel momento, Mycroft capì che la conversazione era conclusa.  
\- Non farlo scappare urlando, Sherlock. E piantala di giocare ad Amleto -  
\- Mycroft, è il nostro lavoro, no? -  
Le note salirono nell'aria cupe, eppure allegre.


	4. Shakespearium

Il bussare alla porta fu delicato, ma per John suonò come se un rinoceronte stesse cercando di abbattere la porta a cornate. Strizzò gli occhi nella luce fioca del mattino, trattenendo a stento un'imprecazione.  
Forse stava migliorando, era riuscito a dormire un'ora in più. Cercò la vestaglia e andò ad aprire la porta.  
Erano Molly e la signora Hudson, che portava la colazione:  
\- Buongiorno, John. Cielo, ha una faccia orribile - commentò quest'ultima, entrando. Lui fece una smorfia, ma ricambiò il saluto.  
\- Ciao, Molly - aggiunse, in tono più disteso. Lei gli sorrise, comprensiva, poi diede un'occhiata in alto:  
\- Ha di nuovo suonato per tutta la notte? - chiese.  
John scrollò le spalle, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé:  
\- Credo di aver perso la cognizione del tempo - ammise, rassegnato.  
In quei due mesi aveva perso svariate ore di sonno a causa dell'ossessione musicale dell'altro abitante del teatro. Certe volte la melodia sembrava provenire dal piano di sopra dove, a quanto aveva capito John, Sherlock effettivamente viveva, ma altre volte veniva dai piani inferiori, dall'esterno, e perfino dalle stanze accanto. John rifiutava di accettare l'inquietante idea che uno sconosciuto girasse per l'appartamento mentre lui dormiva, così si era convinto che l'acustica dell'edificio gli giocasse delle illusioni.  
Molly lo studiò:  
\- Potrei parlargli, se tu volessi - propose, e non era la prima volta, ma John rispose con un deciso segno di diniego:  
\- Non ho intenzione di lamentarmi - dichiarò.  
Non era così spiacevole, e mettersi a piantare grane con qualcuno che non aveva ancora mai visto gli sembrava una cosa sciocca. Anche perché, nonostante Molly fosse una delle pochissime persone con cui parlava, John riteneva che Sherlock non le avrebbe dato particolarmente retta. Dall'idea che si era fatto, non sembrava qualcuno cui si potesse impedire di fare qualcosa.  
In più, John si sentiva un ospite. Quanto gradito, non ne aveva idea.  
Sorseggiando il té, gli balzò alla mente uno strano pensiero:  
\- Mi sta testando, vero? - chiese alle due donne, che si scambiarono un'occhiata significativa.  
\- Lo fa con tutti - disse Molly, e John annuì. Era stata una conversazione con Greg a convincerlo di questo.  
Aveva già notato quanto fossero strani i copioni degli spettacoli, ma quando avevano cominciato a provare, si era reso conto di quanto fosse difficile portarli in scena.  
L'adattatore, Sherlock Holmes, senza alcun dubbio, non si era limitato a costringere gli attori a degli atteggiamenti ben precisi, li aveva spinti a riflettere sui personaggi in modo completamente diverso da quello tradizionale. Non aveva cambiato le battute, alcune però erano state spostate, o attribuite ad altri personaggi. Il senso cambiava a volte radicalmente. John si era accorto che intendeva puntare a una lettura specifica, molto poco teatrale, ma assolutamente mentale. Le parti emozionali erano state sfogliate, sbucciate, scarnificate, fino a giungere al sentimento puro, privo di orpelli romantici o eroici.  
Ogni battuta era pronunciata come se l'attore parlasse da solo. Nei dialoghi, i partecipanti si davano le spalle.  
Il moto dell'anima chiave del dramma veniva denudato, purificato e portato ad unico senso di lettura dell'intera vicenda.  
Avevano cominciato con Lear, e John era rimasto sconcertato dalla resa in scena. La rivalità amorosa di Goneril e Regan non esisteva: Edmund puntava sulla loro avidità, per pervertirle. La cecità di Gloucester era metaforica, chiaramente lui si rifiutava di vedere la malvagità del figlio bastardo. La pazzia di Lear pervadeva tutti gli altri personaggi, senza bisogno di tempeste. Anche l'allegria canzonatoria del buffone era deformata, tragica, inglobata in quel vortice.  
Tutto questo, senza cambiare una sola parola del testo.  
Per John era stato arduo adattarsi a quell'interpretazione, ma poi si era lasciato coinvolgere, ipnotizzato nell'osservare recitare gli altri. L'effetto era allucinante, ma brutalmente sincero.  
Di questo aveva parlato con Lestrade, che doveva muoverli nelle prove come se quella fosse una coreografia, non una recita.  
\- Sherlock è un cacciatore di verità - aveva detto Greg - Un cinico totale, uno che spinge gli altri a guardarsi allo specchio. Odia il romanticismo, dice che i sentimentalismi distraggono lo spettatore, gli danno uno zuccherino e gli fanno credere di essere intelligente e sensibile. Quando parlerai con lui, prima o poi ti darà dell'idiota, ma non ti offendere: lo sono tutti, o così dice lui. Il pubblico non va accontentato nella sua cieca idiozia, va svegliato, spinto a pensare. A nessuno piace sentirsi dire la verità, ma in realtà tutti la bramano -  
John aveva riflettuto a lungo, prima di replicare:  
\- Non sarebbe il primo che prende un dramma di Shakespeare e cerca di mostrarlo in modo, come dire, scientifico o psicologico - osservò.  
\- Vuole scoprirne il senso puro, già dargli un significato psicologico o scientifico vorrebbe dire investirlo di un preconcetto. Dice che in ogni dramma c'è un seme di verità improbabile, ma inequivocabilmente vero. Lo chiama " Shakespearium ", l'ontologia delle opere. Sherlock è uno che vede il nocciolo delle cose, anche delle persone, e non si fa scrupolo a testarle per provare le sue ipotesi - dichiarò Greg, francamente.  
\- Lo farà anche con me? - aveva voluto sapere John. Lestrade aveva sorriso:  
\- Lo sta già facendo -

Ora tutto era più chiaro. Non che gli andasse di servire da pallina anti-stress per un autore fuori di testa, ma recitare in quel modo era elettrizzante, e quello sconosciuto pazzoide gliene stava dando la possibilità. Si sentiva stranamente grato nei suoi confronti, nonostante tutto.  
Scese in teatro pervaso da un senso di curiosità ed empatia. Erano gli ultimi due giorni di prove, e ormai tutti conoscevano le parti e le disposizioni a menadito. Ma ancora, Kent ed Edmund non erano stati assegnati, né provati. John si chiedeva come avrebbero fatto a comprimere le parti in due giorni, ma capì che l'avrebbe scoperto presto.  
In scena erano già riuniti i membri della compagnia, più i membri temporanei. Alcuni ruoli venivano affidati ad attori occasionali, ingaggiati volta a volta. E non importava affatto se erano parti principali, come era nel caso specifico di Re Lear, aveva scoperto John.  
Il canuto protagonista era impegnato in una fitta conversazione con Mycroft, Donovan, Anderson e Lestrade erano insieme ai fratelli Heldry, Molly e la signora Hudson spiegavano qualcosa a un tizio voltato di spalle, che John non riconobbe. Moriarty non c'era, con suo grande sollievo: era l'elemento peggiore si potesse trovare in una compagnia, discontinuo, isterico, annoiato a morte. John avrebbe scommesso una mano che Edmund sarebbe andato a lui. Mycroft gli aveva fatto recitare parti di entrambi i ruoli in bilico, e benché fosse una spina nel fianco, aveva un innegabile talento, quasi scontato, per essere un antagonista.  
Lear si allontanò da Mycroft, che si rivolse a tutti:  
\- Sapete cosa fare, Atto quarto, ultima scena, da quando Lear entra con il corpo di Cordelia - ordinò.  
Greg fece spegnere le luci, mentre la maggior parte dei presenti si ritirava sul fondo. John guadagnò la scena, avvertendo la presenza degli altri quattro impegnati in quel momento: ci dovevano essere Lear, il cadavere inerte di Cordelia, cioè Molly, Albany, quindi Anderson, e Kent, che altro non poteva essere che lo sconosciuto intravisto un attimo prima.  
Avanzarono nel buio quasi totale, disponendosi secondo l'ordine previsto,gli uomini in cerchio, ma ognuno con le spalle rivolte all'altro, mentre la ragazza si stese a terra, fra di loro.  
Per alcuni momenti regnò il silenzio tipico della concentrazione, poi Lear esordì:  
\- Urlate, urlate, urlate, uomini di pietra. Avessi io i vostri occhi e le vostre lingue, li userei in modo che la volta del cielo si fendesse! è andata via per sempre. So ben riconoscere quando uno è morto e quando vive. è morta come la terra - eruppe.  
\- Dunque è questa la fine del mondo che è stata promessa? - attaccò Kent, con una voce che fece sussultare intimamente John, quasi da fargli scordare la sua battuta:  
\- O...soltanto un'immagine di quel terribile giorno? - mormorò, dimenticando di gridare, come sarebbe stato giusto. Kent, dietro di lui, schioccò la lingua, in segno d'impazienza:  
\- Grida - gli sibilò. John ripeté, a tutta voce questa volta.  
\- Decisamente meglio - commentò Kent - Cos'è, hai sentito un fantasma? -  
John trattenne impercettibilmente il respiro: non poteva essere un'uscita casuale. Dunque era lui.  
In qualche modo, riuscì a terminare la scena e a fare anche le successive. Immersi nel buio per più di tre ore, lui e Sherlock non poterono altro che ascoltarsi, e dopo tre battute, John aveva la sua voce bene impressa nella memoria, un rumore sotterraneo, come una risacca.  
Il ritorno delle luci gli fece lacrimare gli occhi. Rimase un attimo dov'era, la gola arrochita dal lungo monologo con cui aveva finito, a strofinarsi le palpebre. Seppe che l'altro era accanto a lui, prima che l'avvertissero i sensi.  
\- Signor Holmes - lo salutò, voltandosi verso di lui. Scoprì un giovane alto, pallido e affilato come una lama. Aveva lineamenti difficili da apprezzare al primo sguardo, ma non sgradevoli, e occhi chiarissimi, traslucidi.  
Quegli occhi lo scrutarono, impassibili:  
\- Avevo pensato di tenere Edgar per me, ma ammetto di aver commesso un errore - disse - Volevo vederla di persona, signor Watson. Io... - ma s'interruppe di colpo.  
L'accesso alla sala si aprì con uno schianto. Solo uno di loro faceva quegli ingressi plateali. Sherlock Holmes s'irrigidì, e si scusò con un cenno del capo:  
\- Ci rivedremo presto, credo, John - si congedò, e sparì così velocemente da far credere fosse veramente un fantasma. John rimase a guardare nella direzione in cui si era allontanato ancora qualche istante, prima di volgersi, con lo stomaco rovesciato, al nuovo giunto, Jim Moriarty:  
\- Come sei prevedibile, Myc! - ragliò, con voce stentorea - Edmund, ma davvero? E sia! Avanti, perdenti, prendete tutti il partito dei bastardi! - strillò, saltando sul palco.  
John si morse un labbro, chiedendosi se avrebbe sopportato altre tre ore di quello strazio. Una voce diversa l'avrebbe aiutato, forse.


	5. Uno stormo di piccioni

5.

 

Qualcosa gocciolava dal soffitto.  
Nel silenzio innaturale dell'appartamento, il regolare ticchettio sul pavimento di legno si avvertiva chiaramente. Forse si era rotta una tubatura.  
John seguì la fonte del rumore, procedendo a piccoli passi per abituarsi alla luce: le ultime ore nell'oscurità quasi totale gli avevano lasciato addosso uno strano intorpidimento, e aveva fatto le scale sentendosi mezzo cieco. Lo sgocciolio veniva dal bagno, il che avvalorava la sua ipotesi riguardo al tubo.  
Aprì la porta, ed ebbe un fremito di orrore.  
Non sapeva esattamente chi avesse avuto l'ncarico di arredare le stanze, ma fin dai primi dieci minuti in quella casa, John Watson aveva scoperto che ogni ambiente, ogni pezzo di mobilio e ogni suppellettile erano di un unico colore: per esempio, la camera da letto era blu scuro, il salotto verde, e così via. Nello specifico, il bagno era totalmente bianco.  
E la chiazza rossa che si allargava al centro del pavimento, in quell'esatto istante, era terribilmente evidente.  
Parecchi pensieri gli attraversarono la mente, prima di sceglierne uno adatto alla situazione. Con fare guardingo, si inginocchiò vicino alla macchia e la osservò. Subito, si sentì molle per lo spavento passato: non era sangue, ma vernice, certamente rovesciata in gran quantità, per passare attraverso il soffitto.  
John sospirò, e si alzò in piedi. Non aveva idea se Sherlock fosse al piano di sopra. Però, l'unico che poteva aver combinato quel disastro era lui. John esitò ancora, poi si decise.  
C'era un'altra scala a chiocciola, in fondo al corridoio, che non aveva mai imboccato. La percorse con un bizzarro senso di nervosismo: poteva ancora voltarsi e uscire da quel teatro che sembrava un'allucinazione da acido. Non lo fece.  
Si trovò in un corridoio identico a quello di sotto: l'antro di Sherlock Holmes era esattamente sopra quello di John Watson, e a logica, era probabilmente fatto nello stesso modo. Forse era quello che gli dava l'impressione di ascoltare la musica come se fosse suonata in quelle stanze. Ma in quel momento, tutto taceva.  
John bussò, e il rumore gli parve eccessivo: l'acustica sembrava quella di un anfiteatro. Ecco il perché dei concerti in dolby-surround. Si stava chiedendo chi e perché avesse progettato l'architettura dell'edificio in quel modo, quando fu invitato a entrare.  
Nel salotto regnava un caos sacrosanto: pile di libri, oggetti di scena, teschi, spade, risme di carte bianche, nulla sembrava avere un posto preciso. Nemmeno le pareti: osservandole, John ebbe l'impressione di guardare all'esterno, come se l'ambiente fosse privo di mura. Il pittore, chiunque fosse, aveva eseguito affreschi che replicavano esattamente la veduta al di fuori del teatro, con precisione millimetrica. Era un effetto ottico straordinario.   
Al centro dei finti palazzi, sotto il cielo di un grigio londinese, sedeva Sherlock, immerso nella contemplazione di un'antenna dipinta, apparentemente ignaro del fatto che la latta capovolta che gli serviva da trespolo avesse sparso il suo contenuto sul tappeto.  
\- Mi dispiace, signor Holmes - esordì John, del tutto inascoltato. Lo fissò perplesso per alcuni secondi, poi ritentò:  
\- Signor Holmes? -  
Quello balzò in piedi all'improvviso:  
\- Devo aggiungere dei piccioni - disse, passando davanti al visitatore come avesse fatto parte dell'arredamento.  
\- Cosa? - chiese John, decisamente allarmato.  
\- Piccioni, Watson, piccioni. Ne passano a stormi, e non ne ho mai dipinto uno sul soffitto - spiegò Sherlock, con la massima serietà.  
\- D'accordo - concesse John - Non la vorrei disturbare, ma la sua vernice mi sta imbrattando il bagno - riuscì a dire, indeciso se scappare a gambe levate o insistere.  
Gli occhi quasi trasparenti del giovane Holmes si soffermarono finalmente su di lui, poi corsero al tappeto:  
\- Il tappeto può essere buttato. Per il suo bagno, mi dispiace - disse, rovistando fra un mucchio di latte di tintura tutte mezze usate. Ne scelse due o tre, poi si arrampicò di nuovo sul sedile improvvisato, in piedi, e dopo aver estratto un pennello dalla tasca della vestaglia, cominciò a tratteggiare rapidi colpi di colore vicino al lampadario.  
Si fermò all'improvviso:  
\- Venga qui, John - lo invitò. Lui si avvicino, più perplesso che mai.  
\- Guardi -  
Eccolo lì, un piccolo volatile grigio e bianco in volo radente sulle loro teste.  
\- Straordinario - si lasciò sfuggire John, ammirato. La resa del cielo era perfetta.  
Il silenzio dell'altro lo indusse a voltarsi verso di lui, per scoprire che lo studiava:  
\- Davvero? Nessuno lo dice mai. Chiunque si limiterebbe a chiedere perché perdere tempo con i dettagli - dichiarò.  
\- Come ha fatto a dipingere tutto con tale precisione? - chiese John, incuriosito - Ha fatto delle foto? -  
Sherlock sbuffò:  
\- Non mi servono foto -   
\- Si ricorda davvero tutti i dettagli? - domandò ancora John, incredulo.  
\- I dettagli sono importanti, ma nessuno ci fa mai caso - si lagnò l'altro, scendendo dalla latta.  
\- Nessuno pensa ai piccioni - osservò ragionevolmente John.  
\- Eppure ci sono anche loro - fu la replica.  
Sherlock ripose i colori in cima alla pila da cui li aveva estratti, e infilò il pennello nell'orbita di un teschio posato sulla mensola del camino.  
\- Sento il suo stupore fin qui. Si sta rendendo conto che tutte le strane voci sentite sul mio conto sono perfino peggiori di quel che credeva - osservò, guardando l'ospite.  
Questo rischiò di far precipitare la mandibola di John, ma si controllò:  
\- Sono certamente più creative - ammise.  
\- Si aspettava un pazzo armato d'ascia. L'ho delusa, vedo - intuì Sherlock.  
Possibile che ogni singola cosa che pensava fosse tanto evidente? John si schiarì la voce:  
\- Deluso, rassicurato e perplesso - precisò.  
\- Sono colpito - confessò il giovane Holmes - Nessuno si è mai detto rassicurato -  
\- Lei non è esattamente rassicurante, signor Holmes, ma non vedo asce in giro - ammise ancora John.  
Sherlock si lasciò sfuggire una risata, che poi mutò in un gesto di sufficienza:  
\- Non mi chiami signor Holmes, per favore. Mio fratello basta e avanza - lo pregò - Forse non ho asce, ma le mie armi sono le parole. Come ha trovato i copioni? - aggiunse, dopo una breve pausa.  
John Watson si strinse nelle spalle:  
\- Cerebrali - replicò, scegliendo l'aggettivo con cura.  
Il suo interlocutore parve, almeno in parte, soddisfatto:  
\- Una definizione non banale - concesse - Anche se non al massimo, per un attore come lei, John -  
\- Che intende dire? - chiese questi, vagamente allarmato.  
\- L'ho vista recitare, durante la sua ultima apparizione pubblica, un paio di anni fa - raccontò Sherlock - Era Antonio, nel Mercante, e fu eccezionale. Rese un ruolo che scivola di solito nel melenso e patinato, in modo freddamente fiero. La passione e la malinconia erano imbrigliate, sciolte a lanciarsi contro il pubblico come e quando voleva lei, ma non per questo erano meno intense. Lo erano di più, perché disciplinate. La definzione "Cerebrale" mi sembra ancora poco per lei, che è già oltre il cerebrale - spiegò.  
\- E lei come definirebbe le sue interpretazioni, Sherlock? - volle sapere John, ora incuriosito, lusingato suo malgrado, e inquietato dal fatto che quell'uomo quasi sconosciuto lo sapesse leggere come uno dei suoi affreschi.  
\- Pure - rispose questi, con estrema immediatezza - Scevre dalle inutili complicanze di emozioni eccessive. Voglio far capire a chi assiste, che i desideri e le pulsioni dei personaggi sono le più semplici che si possano immaginare. Sa, detesto la critica, ha l'insopportabile abitudine di infiocchettare l'ovvio. Vorrei solo che le cose fossero chiare - spiegò.  
Questo, per qualche motivo che no riusciva del tutto ad afferrare, colpì John più di tutto il resto. I due attori rimasero qualche istante a guardarsi, poi Sherlock riprese:  
\- Anche lei desidera un po' di chiarezza - intuì. John non poté che annuire: il giovane Holmes non sembrava il tipo che fingeva di non sapere.  
\- Avrebbe evitato qualche guaio - ammise. - Dev'essere stato lei a indurre suo fratello a convocarmi - intuì all'improvviso. Sherlock fece un cenno di assenso:  
\- Esattamente. Ho pensato potessimo avere obiettivi simili - rivelò.  
\- La mia carriera è perduta, irrimediabilmente - dichiarò John, con franchezza.  
\- Anche la mia, ma entrambi dobbiamo questo sfortunato accidente a un solo responsabile - disse Sherlock.  
John lo fissò a lungo, incredulo, ma prima che potesse aprire bocca, Sherlock lo incalzò:  
\- Come si chiamava il giovane attore che l'accusò? - chiese.  
\- Sebastian Moran -  
Al solo ripeterlo, John si sentì invadere dalla nausea.  
\- Ho una notizia per lei, John Watson: Sebastian Moran non esiste, e non è mai esistito -.


	6. Nodi a bocca di lupo

6.

 

Non molto più tardi, John Watson sedeva nella sua stanza, al buio, assolutamente incapace di riposare, o anche solo di formulare un pensiero coerente. Le rivelazioni avute sarebbero bastate per annebbiargli il cervello, ma da quella foschia emergeva sempre quel nome: Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian, come un'infezione dolorosa.  
Doveva prendere aria, e quasi senza accorgersene, guidato dalle gambe che parevano aver acquisito volontà propria, si ritrovò a percorrere Baker Street, relativamente quieta a quell'ora della sera. Ondate di ricordi lo colpivano ad ogni passo, il vecchio senso di umiliazione annidato come un crampo nelle viscere. Non credeva, dopo due anni, di poterne soffrire ancora, e ancora in quel modo reso più acuto da ciò che aveva scoperto.  
Si guardò intorno, cercando un porto dove arenarsi, e si rese conto di essersi fermato davanti al pub dove, di tanto in tanto, la compagnia si radunava dopo le prove. Estremamente convinto che un paio di pinte non avrebbero mai potuto farlo stare peggio di così, entrò.  
Il locale troppo caldo, le chiacchiere strascicate degli avventori, e le note plastificate di una canzone pop, lo accolsero come un vecchio amico disperso. John sospirò, sollevato, e sedette al bancone. Gli era appena stata servita la sua Guinness, benedetto frutto di loto nero, quando una voce familiare lo apostrofò:  
\- Anche tu alla ricerca di un po' di umanità? - Era Greg, il quale esibiva una faccia forse più sfatta e amareggiata della sua.  
\- Già. A volte mi manca essere un idiota qualsiasi - replicò John, con un vago sorriso. Fra tutti coloro che poteva incontrare, Lestrade era il più gradito: aveva un senso banale della realtà davvero rassicurante. E in quel momento, la sua praticità si stava chiaramente scontrando con qualcosa che aveva a che fare con quella follia teatrale in cui entrambi lavoravano.  
\- A qualcuno non farebbe male ammettere di essere un idiota con un'eccessiva opinione di sé - osservò Greg, con una smorfia risentita. John aveva un' idea precisa di chi stesse parlando, ma non disse nulla, lasciandolo sfogarsi.  
In effetti, dopo una breve pausa, Greg aggiunse:  
\- Non so chi me lo fa fare, veramente. Se la cosa non gli sta bene, dovrebbe dirlo: sono tre anni che glielo ripeto, ma non mi dà retta - Imitò il tono di voce calmo e controllato di Mycroft Holmes: - " Stiamo parlando di mio fratello, Gregory, apprezzo il tuo interessamento, ma gradirei che lasciassi a me la questione ". - Sbuffò, con sarcasmo: - Potrebbe controllare chiunque con uno schiocco di dita, e lascia bruciare Sherlock come una stupida falena che vola troppo vicino a una fiamma. Ma si crede troppo intelligente per ammettere di aver sbagliato. Sia dannato l'orgoglio degli Holmes, sia dannata la mania del controllo di Mycroft, e sia dannato io che lo amo. -  
Era la prima volta che ne parlava, da quando lui e John si conoscevano. Quest'ultimo aveva sospettato ci fosse qualcosa tra Lestrade e Mycroft, ma aveva preferito farsi gli affari suoi. In materia di relazioni, Dio sapeva se John Watson era un tipo riservato.  
\- Non riesco a credere che quei due manovrino le persone per una cosa così fuori dal mondo - intervenne John, che da circa un'ora sapeva a cosa Lestrade alludesse. Questi rise, prendendo un altro generoso sorso di birra dal boccale:  
\- Non hai ancora visto niente. Aspetta che quei due psicopatici siano insieme sul palco, sia pure per le prove: ti renderai conto quanto tutto questo sia folle - lo avvertì. Il riferimento a Moriarty fece precipitare un'altra volta le sue viscere verso il basso.  
\- Moriarty... - mormorò, con un brivido di disgusto - Pare che mi debba qualcosa - confessò a Greg, ora incuriosito.  
\- A chi non deve qualcosa, quel fottuto bastardo? - osservò, vuotando il boccale.  
Comunque, John si ritrovò a raccontare buona parte della storia, almeno, quella che lo riguardava direttamente. Fu strano rievocare quei momenti, con l'aria invasa dal puzzo di fritto e birra, con un'altra scialba canzone pop a fare da colonna sonora.

Lui, l'attore che interpretava Shylock, e quella che interpretava Portia erano gli unici con già una carriera alle spalle, gli altri erano esordienti o sconosciuti al grande pubblico. Il regista veniva dal cinema, per la prima volta impegnato in una produzione teatrale, e non aveva diretto altro che commedie romantiche. Non esattamente qualcuno a cui John avrebbe affidato una messa in scena de Il mercante di Venezia, ma tant'era.  
La scelta del cast sollevò qualche mormorio nell'ambiente, il taglio dato alla produzione deciso scetticismo. Si era puntato sul lato più sentimentale dell'opera, calcando al massimo sui risvolti amorosi, palesi e non.  
John aveva già vestito i panni di Antonio, e per ben due volte, risultando particolarmente adatto alla parte. La critica aveva ammirato la malinconia del personaggio, che lasciava indietro il presunto amore incorrisposto. Questa volta gli fu richiesto un Antonio più passionale, veemente nella sua tristezza, e lui non sapeva bene come riuscire a tratteggiarlo. Almeno finché non incontrò l'interprete di Bassanio.  
Il regista l'aveva scovato in una compagnia dilettante di Belfast, mentre si trovava lì in vacanza, e assisteva a una resa in prosa, in verità mediocre, come lui stesso aveva confessato, del Billy Budd di Britten.  
Alla fine dello spettacolo l'aveva scritturato al volo, e così Sebastian Moran si era trovato in una delle produzioni di punta della stagione teatrale londinese.  
John credeva, per esperienza, che in certi ruoli una vaga tensione sessuale fosse necessaria per i due attori coinvolti. La riteneva una sottile connessione sotterranea, indifferente al genere, che poteva aiutare a calare gli interpreti nell'atmosfera giusta. Poi se ne rideva, non dava seguito a nulla, era un supporto alla finzione scenica.  
Per i primi tempi, aveva creduto che fra lui e Sebastian non ci fosse altro, manteneva sé stesso e il ruolo ben distaccati.  
Poi, da parte del collega più giovane erano cominciati i: " Beviamo qualcosa ", " Ceniamo insieme ", " Facciamo due passi ". E John era stato d'accordo, come con ogni altro amico e collega. Non sembrava importante che Sebastian fosse attraente, affabile, perfino affascinante, e dannatamente di talento.  
Fino al momento in cui una sera, mentre aspettavano un taxi, Sebastian Moran l'aveva tirato a sé e baciato. L'avevano preso poi, il taxi, ed erano scesi insieme.  
Il mattino dopo, John Watson si risvegliò da solo, e innamorato come una ragazzina.  
Le cose erano andate bene, Sebastian si era rivelato riservato come lui, e John era riuscito a infondere nel suo Antonio una linfa nuova, una luce che scorreva nel sangue spinto dal suo cuore contratto, ceduto fin nelle più intime fibre a quel Bassanio incarnato.  
Era stato un grande successo di pubblico, la critica l'aveva sommerso di elogi.  
Una mattina il telefono aveva cominciato a squillare come impazzito, voci sovrapposte di giornalisti si inseguivano, senza senso:  
" Come risponde alle accuse? ". " Era questo il segreto del suo talento, signor Watson? ". " Quante altre volte l'ha fatto prima, ci sono altre vittime? ".  
Vittime, vittime di cosa, John non capiva, cosa doveva aver già fatto, chi lo accusava, chi?  
Si ricordava ancora quel giorno, come se avesse ingoiato piombo: il direttore della sua agenzia, e il suo agente che sventolavano preoccupati i giornali scandalistici, chiedendogli se quello che i titoli strillavano fosse vero.  
Ovvio che non era vero, si era ascoltato rispondere, chi mi accusa, si era ascoltato chiedere.  
Moran, John, Sebastian Moran ha raccontato a un giornale di essere stato molestato da te, e ora si nasconde per la vergogna, per la paura che tu possa rifarlo.  
Era finito tutto: la sua carriera, costruita così laboriosamente, il suo talento, bruciato nell'umiliazione, l'amore che credeva di aver speso per la persona giusta. Era stato lui a nascondersi, finché il telefono non aveva squillato di nuovo.

Quando John terminò il suo racconto, i boccali di birra erano vuoti da un pezzo, e Lestrade era immerso in un silenzio solenne. Lo ruppe solo per osservare:  
\- E questo ha a che fare con James Moriarty? -  
\- Pare di sì - replicò John.  
Greg si era costretto a un sorriso amaro:  
\- Domani ci sarà da divertirsi -

 

Il giorno seguente era l'ultimo delle prove per il Lear. L'unica volta in cui Moriarty e Sherlock avrebbero diviso il palco, prima della messa in scena.  
John raggiunse il teatro all'ora stabilita, preoccupato e furioso più che mai. La conversazione con Sherlock e quella con Lestrade gli avevano completamente tolto il sonno e la calma, sapere di avere il responsabile dei suoi guai a tre metri di distanza e non poterci fare niente, lo avevano privato dell'autocontrollo.  
Senza avere idea di cosa lo aspettasse, si presentò nel retroscena, che trovò quasi deserto: c'erano solo i due Holmes, Molly, Greg e ovviamente Moriarty, che masticava una gomma con le cuffie nelle orecchie, beatamente annoiato. Reprimendo l'impulso di prenderlo a pugni, John fece del suo meglio per ignorarlo e si avvicinò a Molly, che pareva sul punto delle lacrime.  
\- Dove sono tutti gli altri? - chiese, cupamente.  
Lei contrasse le labbra, sofferente:  
\- Non viene mai nessuno l'ultimo giorno - dichiarò.  
\- E perché? -  
\- Lo vedrai -  
Lestrade colse il suo sguardo assassino, e si affrettò a prenderlo da parte:  
\- Senti, John, devi assistere. Poi fai una cosa intelligente: vattene. Puoi ancora lasciar perdere -  
John scosse la testa:  
\- No, non posso. Devo sapere, devo vedere, devo capire perché - ribatté, freddamente.  
Greg sospirò:  
\- Sia dannato se non hai ragione, ma mi piacerebbe riuscire a farti cambiare idea. Non credo che potrò, comunque - commentò, lasciandolo.  
John rimase a guardare nella sua direzione, quasi sperando di poter seguire il suo consiglio, ma intercettò lo sguardo di Sherlock Holmes. I suoi occhi chiarissimi erano ottenebrati da un'ombra che somigliava a quella che pervadeva la sua mente: quello che gli aveva detto la sera avanti diventò angosciante, reale e concreto, perché ora ne avrebbe avuto la prova.  
Il venefico ricordo di Moran era stato intervallato da stralci di quella terrificante confessione per tutta la notte, e adesso, messo davanti allo svolgersi dei fatti, John provava disgusto e ansia. Era teatro, solo teatro, eppure era la vita, o meglio, le loro vite.  
L'improvviso abbassarsi delle luci, e l'ordine perentorio di Mycroft lo riscossero dai suoi pensieri. John scivolò in platea, in un posto solitario, ma dal quale avrebbe visto bene entrambi.  
Sherlock e Moriarty guadagnarono il palco, nel silenzio assoluto e nell'ormai nota semioscurità: la luce cruda tagliava dal buio parti delle loro fisionomie, come fossero fantasmi. Nel testo originale, quella scena non esisteva così strutturata: Sherlock l'aveva costruita spostando battute, riservando quell'angolo solo a lui, e all'altra parte di sé. Così l'aveva definito.  
Iniziarono a recitare, e subito John fu costretto ancora una volta ad ammettere l'abilità di Moriarty: il sarcastico spostato era scomparso, sostituito da un freddo e crudele Edmund, sublime nella sua malvagità.  
Di contro, la moralità affilata di Sherlock che impersonava Kent, pareva combattere a colpi di spada contro di lui. Riusciva a rendere la sua voce, già profonda, sotterranea, implacabile.  
Dopo poche battute, John non comprendeva più il senso delle parole: il suono delle voci e i movimenti bastavano da soli a esprimere i personaggi. Nessuna sorpresa che fossero rivali da tanto tempo.  
Era cominciata anni addietro, all'accademia di recitazione: Sherlock Holmes e James Moriarty, gli allievi più dotati, erano entrati in quella che sembrava normale competizione per il ruolo di Amleto. Si erano sfidati a monologhi, e chiunque li vedesse non sapeva scegliere, perché loro due si fondevano, senza prevalere l'uno sull'altro.  
Sherlock non aveva detto a John cosa fosse successo esattamente quella notte, sta di fatto, che aveva finito per rinunciare al ruolo, all'accademia, a tutto. E aveva giurato che Moriarty l'avrebbe pagata, qualunque cosa fosse. Moriarty, da parte sua, ritenne di avere un debito con lui, che intendeva saldare.  
Era stato il modo in cui il giovane Holmes aveva parlato di Moriarty, che aveva fatto rabbrividire John, e ora lo vedeva concretizzato nella recitazione.  
I due attori scivolavano dentro e fuori le ombre del palco, girandosi attorno, come due lupi in procinto di attaccare, ma erano le voci ad azzannarsi, in un crescendo di desiderio represso, di sensualità violenta.  
Non c'era, naturalmente, nessun sentimento in questo, era solo ed esclusivamente carnale. Ogni battuta era una sfida, a chi dei due avrebbe ceduto per primo. Si eccitavano con maledizioni cinquecentesche, a volte sussurrando, a volte ringhiando le sillabe, esattamente come dita o lingue, dal tocco più o meno graffiante sulla pelle.  
Tutto questo, a tre metri di distanza l'uno dall'altro.  
Era insopportabile, perché perverso in Moriarty e controllato in Sherlock, che avrebbe potuto lasciare il suo compagno di letto completamente a pezzi, senza nemmeno toccarlo. Era qualcosa, nel lampo gelido dei suoi occhi, nella visceralità della sua maledettissima voce, che sembrava accordata per un orgasmo perfetto.  
John comprese nella sua terribilità, quel tormento erotico che quei due si infliggevano, e si sentì avvampare: Moriarty lo disgustava, ma avrebbe voluto che Sherlock recitasse con lui nello stesso modo.  
Si sentì tremare, travolto da quella marea di sensazioni:  
\- Oh, Dio... - mormorò, in trappola.  
Era stato Moriarty a far sì che Moran, qualcuno che così si faceva chiamare, finisse nella compagnia di John, e poi inventasse la storia delle molestie, per far sì che John cadesse in disgrazia e venisse notato da Sherlock, esattamente per giungere a quel punto.  
Scattò in piedi e uscì, disperatamente in cerca di aria e di logica, rendendosi conto di essere la mosca in mezzo a due ragni. Si ritrovò a fare le scale per giungere al suo appartamento, e si chiuse dentro, la schiena contro la porta. Era troppo, ma non riusciva a rinunciare.  
Ancora una volta, avvertì la sua presenza prima di sentirla con i sensi.  
\- Hai capito, ora? - chiese Sherlock, da fuori, in un sussurro perfettamente udibile. Nello stato in cui era, John ringraziò il cielo per quello spesso strato di legno che li divideva.  
\- Sì - mormorò, in risposta - Ma non voglio essere la pedina della vostra morbosa partita -  
\- Lui ti ha messo in mezzo - ribatté Sherlock.  
\- Vuoi che resti? Mi vuoi con te? - chiese John, sperando la voce non gli tremasse troppo.  
\- Sì -


	7. Gassa d'amante

7.

 

Dietro l'espressione di serafica tranquillità, Mycroft Holmes era evidentemente impensierito. Nonostante la notte insonne, John lo notò subito.  
Ovviamente, dato tutto quel che era successo, non aveva chiuso occhio. Verso le tre del mattino, Sherlock aveva cominciato a suonare e non aveva più smesso, mandando definitivamente al diavolo la sua voglia di dormire. Per sfruttare il tempo in modo utile, si era messo a ripassare la parte, e fu con la testa piena di battute, miste ad angosciosi flash dei giorni avanti, che aprì la porta al visitatore, nemmeno troppo inaspettato.  
E pareva proprio che anche il suo riposo fosse stato pessimo.  
\- Buongiorno, signor Holmes - lo accolse.  
\- Buongiorno, John - fu la replica. Mycroft lasciò fuori dalla porta l'ombrello umido, per non bagnare la moquette, ed entrò. Rimase in ascolto per qualche secondo, poi sorrise, in quel modo diplomatico che John aveva imparato ad associare a un imminente " Sermoncino Holmes ", come Greg li definiva.  
In effetti, si voltò e fronteggiò l'interlocutore, rifiutando garbatamente la poltrona offertagli:  
\- Si direbbe che mio fratello sia di ottimo umore - esordì. John annuì vagamente, passandosi una mano tra i capelli:  
\- Se così vogliamo chiamarlo... - commentò. La melodia era suonata magistralmente, molto lunga e variata. Però era lugubre, quasi macabra e pesantemente solenne. Si accordava fin troppo con il suo umore attuale, per apprezzarla veramente.  
\- E' un Dirge, una composizione funebre - lo informò Mycroft - Sherlock non ha mai usato prima questa forma musicale, dovrebbe ritenersi onorato, John -  
\- Dubito che stia suonando per me - commentò questi, trattenendo una smorfia di imbarazzato scetticismo. Holmes sorrise ancora, ma cambiò argomento:  
\- Come ha trovato la scena di ieri sera? - gli chiese.  
\- Illuminante - replicò John, ora sarcastico - Davvero. Credo di aver capito qualcosa che mi sfuggiva, perlomeno -  
\- Era pure il momento - dichiarò Mycroft - Può andarsene, se vuole, o restare, per capire il resto. Ma devo avvertirla che né una né l'altra cosa le porterà beneficio - lo avvisò, schiettamente.  
\- Ho preso un impegno, signor Holmes. Con lei e Sherlock. Non intendo lasciare le cose a metà, ma non mi piace essere usato. Vorrei solo sapere, perché io? - chiese John, torturato dal dubbio.  
\- Chiese il naufrago al mare - ribatté Mycroft, con un sorriso amaro - Certe cose avvengono solo per destino, John Watson. E' una giustificazione bigotta e oscura, ma dà una piccola soddisfazione, in alcuni casi -  
\- Non è stato il destino a montare calunnie su di me o a portarmi qui. A meno che il destino non risponda al nome di James Moriarty - replicò John, spazientito - Chi è, cosa vuole? -  
Mycroft Holmes sospirò, e prese a misurare il piccolo salotto con passi cadenzati, quasi ogni parola richiedesse la sua taratura:  
\- Ah, cercare di capire Jim Moriarty è come spiegare una morte in culla, il colpo sparato che sbaglia obiettivo e uccide un passante. Non ha un perché eppure esiste. Tutto quello che deve sapere, e che ho voluto che vedesse con i suoi occhi, è che Moriarty è ossessionato da Sherlock, e il suo chiodo fisso è piantato così profondamente da non poter essere divelto - raccontò.  
\- Ossessionato, sì, ma come? - volle sapere John, proteso nell'angoscia di sapere, come sul punto di tuffarsi in quella marea nera.  
\- In ogni modo possibile. E' una rete pericolosa, quella in cui l'abbiamo spinta, John - Nel suo tono non mancava un pizzico di dispiacere, forse il massimo concesso a quella mente calcolatrice.  
\- Perché tenere l'ossessione e l'ossessionato così vicini, dunque? - domandò John, debolmente.  
\- Sherlock ha insistito. Crede che si possano equilibrare a vicenda - rispose Mycroft, ma c'era del sottinteso, che John colse con una velocità agghiacciante:  
\- O distruggere -  
\- O distruggere - confermò Mycroft Holmes - Ma lei è la linea di confine, John Watson, come ha capito - Lo scrutò intensamente - E' pronto, per questo? -  
John ricambiò il suo sguardo fermo con uno assolutamente granitico:  
\- Prontissimo - Dio sapeva perché, ma non si sarebbe tirato indietro a quel punto.  
Mycroft riassunse il suo sorriso sardonico:  
\- Confesso di essere curioso: cosa la attrae nell'orbita di mio fratello? Il suo modo di recitare o i suoi zigomi? - Era evidentemente divertito.  
\- No, è qualcosa nella sua voce - replicò John, d'istinto. Chissà cosa glielo aveva fatto dire, ma era certamente così.   
Il sorriso di Mycroft s'incrinò appena, e un lampo indecifrabile passò nei suoi occhi, ma fu un attimo. Subito si ricompose e guadagnò la porta:  
\- Abbiamo entrambi da fare, John. Ogni prima è sempre impegnativa - commentò, congedandosi.

Era la prima volta che si trovavano fuori da teatro insieme, e da soli. Dopo la manfrina della sera precedente, John aveva pensato a mille tattiche, per affrontare quel momento. Tattiche che si erano rivelate del tutto inutili.  
Sherlock Holmes gli camminava a fianco lungo la strada, in perfetto silenzio dal momento in cui era venuto a prenderlo per uscire. Aveva ricoperto la propria persona con un cappotto nero, che gli dava l'aspetto inquietante di qualcuno pronto a farsi un picnic in un cimitero. Impressione in realtà rafforzata dal suo pallore del tutto malsano, e dal fatto che fosse ormai quasi sera. John pensò vagamente che, forse, avrebbe potuto convincerlo a vedere un po' di luce solare, ma probabilmente, dargli un consiglio così cretino, sarebbe equivalso a parlare con un muro.  
\- Non temere, John - Sherlock ruppe il silenzio a sorpresa - Non sto male, sono solo un crepuscolare nato -  
John aprì la bocca, non trovò niente di sensato da dire, e la richiuse. L'altro sorrise a mezza bocca:  
\- Avevi scritto in faccia: " Oh mio Dio, questo tizio ha bisogno di sviluppare melanina " - chiarì.  
John aggrottò la fronte:  
\- Non intendevo fare il ficcanaso - si scusò - Però, davvero, prendi un po' di sole, ogni tanto -  
Per quanto sole si potesse prendere a Londra, s'intende.  
\- Fuori dal teatro c'è ben poco che m'interessi - ammise Sherlock - E a meno che non debba lasciarlo per forza, preferisco non farlo. Sono piuttosto abituato agli spazi chiusi -  
John ascoltò con attenzione. Le poche volte in cui si erano trovati faccia a faccia, Sherlock non aveva mai detto nulla, o quasi nulla di sé. Decise di approfittare di quel momento di apparente confidenza:  
\- Scuola privata, eh? - chiese.  
Sherlock si strinse nelle spalle:  
\- Diciamo così - Lo guardò, poi tornò a voltarsi: - Com'era l'orfanotrofio? - domandò.  
John si era ripromesso di non stupirsi più alle uscite incredibilmente acute di Sherlock, ma questa volta non poté evitarlo: non aveva parlato con nessuno della sua infanzia. Poi capì:  
\- Oh, certo. E' stato Mycroft -  
L'altro rise:  
\- Niente affatto. Insomma, l'orfanotrofio? - incalzò. John gli lanciò un'occhiata dubbiosa in tralice, ma poi rispose:  
\- Non male, in fin dei conti. Ero troppo piccolo per ricordare mio padre, quindi non ho sofferto particolari mancanze. Sono stato lì otto anni, poi mi vennero a prendere certi parenti dei miei, che fino ad allora avevano navigato in cattive acque e avevano potuto avermi in custodia solo in quel momento. Non c'è molto altro da dire - raccontò.  
\- E' lì che hai cominciato a recitare, vero? - chiese ancora Sherlock.  
\- Beh, è lì che l'ho fatto la prima volta - ammise John.  
\- Il Sogno, giusto? -  
\- Sì. Gran di Senape -  
\- Anche io recitai nel Sogno. Come Puck, però - aggiunse Sherlock.  
Per un attimo restarono entrambi in silenzio, poi all'unisono:  
\- Il più straordinario Piramo che si sia mai sentito sulle scene! -  
John e Sherlock sussultarono e si gelarono in mezzo al marciapiede, guardandosi con un misto di stupore e divertimento: non era affatto una delle battute principali di Puck, perché era loro saltata in mente a quel modo?  
Sherlock tossicchiò nervosamente:  
\- Strano - commentò, riprendendo il passo. John si limitò ad annuire.  
La conversazione cadde, finché Sherlock non chiamò un taxi che li portò dall'altra parte della città. John osservò quartieri residenziali scivolare nella penombra della sera, e i lampioni accendersi in quartieri non esattamente ricercati. Scesero nei dintorni del porto, fra casupole di immigrati, sottopassi e stazioni regni di graffitari e spacciatori. Solo allora John ruppe il silenzio:  
\- Cosa ci facciamo qui? -  
\- Convochiamo il mio fedele pubblico, naturalmente - spiegò Sherlock, tranquillissimo.  
Insieme, visitarono sordidi pub, parchi giochi malmessi e tunnel zeppi di senzatetto. Ovunque, Sherlock Holmes venne accolto come uno di casa, e la maggior parte di quella variegata umanità promise di farsi vedere per le undici in punto di quella sera, al teatro di Baker Street.  
Mentre tornavano verso casa, fu di nuovo Sherlock ad avviare la conversazione:  
\- Non era il genere di pubblico che ti aspettavi, immagino -  
John scosse la testa, e Sherlock sorrise:  
\- Fidati, sono i critici migliori - assicurò. Lo studiò a lungo, poi esordì:  
\- Capisco che tutta questa faccenda sia strana, per te. Vedrai altre cose che ti sembreranno prive di senso, ma io devo chiederti di farmi una promessa -  
\- Sentiamola - accettò John, ma Sherlock scosse la testa:  
\- Non promettere se pensi di non poter mantenere -  
\- Posso farlo -  
Lui e Sherlock si fissarono, intensamente, poi questi riprese:  
\- Puoi promettermi, per quanto tutto possa diventare allucinante, di non andartene? -  
\- Perché ti fidi così tanto di me?- chiese John, sinceramente colpito.  
\- E' qualcosa nella tua voce - rispose Sherlock, spontaneamente.  
John rimase in silenzio, col cuore che gli scivolava verso le viscere. Ripensò a cosa gli aveva detto Mycroft riguardo al destino, a quanto tutta la faccenda, che ancora gli sfuggiva nei suoi dettagli più oscuri, potesse essere pericolosa. A Moriarty e alla sua ossessione, e a Sebastian Moran.  
Guardò Sherlock Holmes, cercando l'inganno nei suoi occhi chiari come vetro, e non lo trovò. Forse era un idiota, ma tanto valeva.  
\- Lo prometto - decise.

Non c'era la solita agitazione della prima, al teatro di Baker Street. Non c'erano sarti e truccatori che facevano la spola da un camerino all'altro, niente riti scaramantici, niente tecnici affaccendati intorno al palco. Era venuto qualcuno nel pomeriggio a sistemare le luci, sarebbe bastato accenderle. L'unica cosa nuova era lo stanzino accanto all'ingresso principale, rivelatosi minuscolo bar che serviva solo té caldo e caffé. Per il resto, tutto era identico a come era durante le prove.  
John sedeva con i membri della compagnia nello spoglio retroscena, ascoltando Greg che ricordava loro i turni, e si raccomandava sulle posizioni. Visto che doveva recitare anche lui, aveva abbandonato giacca e jeans, indossando la t-shirt e i pantaloni neri che portavano tutti. John forse ascoltò un terzo del suo discorso, perché, inevitabilmente, il suo sguardo correva tra Sherlock e Moriarty, ai lati opposti della stanza.  
Entrambi erano così immobili che li si sarebbe potuti prendere per manichini, ma lo sbattere delle palpebre, una contrazione casuale della mandibola o il tamburellare delle dita li denunciava come assolutamente vivi. E frementi.  
Era di nuovo come durante l'ultima prova, la tensione talmente palpabile da sembrare elettricità. Forse gli altri vi erano in qualche modo abituati, ma John la riteneva intollerabile. In più, era carico di adrenalina, come prima di ogni spettacolo. Gli veniva da piangere, se pensava quanto tutto questo gli fosse mancato. D'accordo, era un contesto assurdo, ma lui stava per entrare in scena, dopo due anni: la quarta parete che fa sembrare il pubblico (qualsiasi pubblico) lontano, eppure presente, il sipario che si alza e si abbassa, a dividere le ansie degli attori, lo sgusciare via dalla propria pelle per simulare odii antichi, terrori antichi, crudeltà atemporali. Il Bardo, il Bardo nelle orecchie e fra i denti, potente e sottile come un crampo. Come aveva potuto, John Watson, vivere senza tutto questo?  
La promessa fatta a Sherlock era sincera: non aveva altro modo per dimostrare gratitudine e lealtà a chi l'aveva riportato alla sua dimensione, quale che fosse il motivo. Per quanti segreti ci fossero in quella storia, quante misteriose storture e quanti rischi, niente e nessuno gli avrebbe potuto togliere il suo essere attore.  
L'intreccio di nodi invisibili tra lui, Sherlock e Moriarty, benché la corda non avesse una forma, gli parve sicuro come il pavimento: era lì che doveva posare la sua recitazione, perché era da lì che si dipanava. Non aveva nessuna importanza perché lo stesse facendo, purché lo facesse.  
Cercò Sherlock Holmes con lo sguardo, e lo trovò. Questa volta non si sorprese, quando capì che lui sapeva cosa provava. Gli sorrise, e fu ricambiato, pur fugacemente.  
Poi Re Lear salì sul palco.

Il pubblico era decisamente avvezzo a quel tipo di spettacolo: la gente sedeva un po' dove gli pareva, tra la platea e i palchetti, come ragazzini da soli al cinema. E nessuno stava in silenzio. Quando Edmund pronunciò il suo famoso monologo, steso di schiena sul palco, strillando verso il soffitto, gli spettatori gli davano tranquillamente dello stronzo. Lear si beccò svariati " Vecchio rimbambito ", Cornovaglia di " Figlio di puttana " fatto e finito. D'altro canto, un paio di ragazze gridarono: " Sei un gran figo! " a Edgar/John, che rischiò di scoppiare a ridere in scena per la prima volta nella sua vita.  
Però, quando Kent/Sherlock appariva sul palco, non volava una mosca: sarebbe sembrato infame ostacolare quella meraviglia.  
Guardandolo, o ascoltandolo, John capì che quello strano teatro era costruito come un abito intorno alla sua anima. Le pareti oscure accoglievano la sua voce profonda, rimandandola indietro venata di tutte le emozioni che servivano in quel momento, dolore, sgomento, ira. La sua presenza scenica era totale, dominava l'ambiente in ogni suo atomo, se ne creava una sorta di aureola, di atmosfera che gli girava intorno, amplificandolo o smorzandolo. Al pari dei più grandi attori, gli bastavano gesti minimi per comunicare, gli occhi erano più eloquenti delle parole.  
Nelle scene che condivideva con Jim Moriarty, il mix diventava incendiario. Era inutile negarlo, si innescavano a vicenda, catalizzandosi. Quello che aveva provato il giorno prima, sembrò a John un mero spasmo: guardandoli gli mancò il respiro, era semplicemente troppo. La più sfrenata passione, il più estatico rapporto sessuale che potesse immaginare, non lo avrebbero fatto mai sentire così. Com'era possibile fingere in modo tanto sublime, tanto perverso?  
Doveva essere quell'immobilità, l'effetto di chiaroscuro dovuto all'illuminazione, la recitazione era pura, schietta, priva di distrazioni. Solo personaggi e testo, nient'altro. Neppure gli applausi, perché il pubblico non poteva dimostrare apprezzamento. Doveva assistere e capire, interiorizzare, emendarsi. Un teatro di livello superiore, che si esprimeva in una cantina.  
Mentre recitava, John non si era mai sentito più vicino al cuore dell'opera e del personaggio, e aveva interagito con gli altri in modo estremamente fluido, come se fossero usciti da sé stessi e divenuti, a tutti gli effetti, i personaggi. Ogni volta che usciva di scena, si risvegliava dall'ipnosi, ma subito vi rientrava, assistendo alla scena successiva.  
Si era quasi alla fine, e Sherlock era sul palco. Completamente preso, John non udì i passi che gli si avvicinavano alle spalle, nel retroscena, ma la voce pareva far parte dell'atto.  
\- Guardalo - lo invitò la voce - E' magnifico -  
Impiegò qualche secondo a riconoscerla, poi fece per girarsi di scatto, furioso, ma James Moriarty lo riprese:  
\- Non voltarti, idiota, guarda lui e ascolta me -  
Gli ci volle tutta la sua forza per obbedire, ma tenne lo sguardo fisso sul palco.  
\- Bene, così - approvò Moriarty, in un sussurro laido - Mi hai guardato attraverso tutta la sera, quindi non ti concederò di guardarmi in faccia proprio adesso. Ascoltami, paggio di toppe. Sherlock Holmes è un magnifico bugiardo, come vedi. Tutto ciò che esce dalla sua bocca è falso, per questo è un così superbo attore. Ce ne sono stati due prima di te, che stavano al posto dove ora sei tu. Una era la Donna, l'altro l'hai conosciuto, però è passato a me. A proposito, mi dispiace per l'infamia, ma odiavo vederti troppo pulito. Di questo, ne riparleremo, paggio di toppe.  
Devi sapere che una volta Sherlock ha perduto una cosa, gliel'ho tolta io, ma lui la rivuole, non pensa ad altro. E' a questo che servite: lui vi apre, cerca quella cosa perduta e non la trova, vi ricuce e vi getta via. Tu però, mio paggio di toppe, temo che tu sia diverso. Forse tu hai la cosa che ha perduto. Sono qui per farti sapere che farò ogni cosa perché lui non ritrovi la sua cosa perduta. Non esiterò a farti male, pur di impedirlo. Ma voglio divertirmi. Ti lascerò a lui, come un topo mezzo morto si lascia al gatto di casa, perché s'illuda di avere una preda. Voglio vederlo bruciare, e sai perché? Perché quello che ha perduto era mio, e lui me l'ha sottratto con l'inganno. E' un bugiardo nato, uno splendido attore. Ed è mio, anche se non lo sa.  
Tra poco finisce la tragedia, quindi non ti dirò altro. Non mi serve dirti che tutto questo, tu non l'hai mai udito, Paggio John -  
James Moriarty sparì come era arrivato. E John Watson si chiese dove cominciava la finzione e finiva la realtà.


	8. Moti perpetui

8.

 

" Io sono sempre grande, è il cinema che è diventato piccolo! "  
Ascoltò la battuta ripetersi, in loop, da dietro la porta anonima di uno dei rifugi che gli aveva concesso. Era nauseato e stanco, per nulla desideroso di trovarsi lì, ma non poteva fare altrimenti. Rimase ad aspettare, finché la voce di Gloria Swanson non divenne un rumore di fondo, poi entrò. La stanza era illuminata solo dal bagliore da emicrania del televisore, invasa da scatole di ogni dimensione e pervasa dal tanfo di muffa e umidità.  
Mycroft Holmes fu infastidito, constatando come il locale da lui lasciato tre anni prima in perfette condizioni, fosse stato trasformato in un cubicolo lercio e miserevole. Sicuramente, solo per vedergli saltare i nervi, ma avrebbe cercato di evitare i giochetti, per quella sera, almeno finché gli fosse riuscito. Non si dette la pena di lasciare l'ombrello bagnato fuori, qui, non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza. Si limitò ad attendere i comodi della figura facilmente intuibile sul divano sfondato e scolorito, in piedi e impassibile.  
\- Myc, Myc, Myc, stai diventando prevedibile - pigolò l'occupante del divano, nascosto dallo schienale - Speravo di sbagliarmi, ma eccoti qui, e io non ho neanche fatto le pulizie - Seguì una risatina insulsa.  
Mycroft lo ignorò:  
\- Hai trasgredito i patti, James. Eravamo stati chiari su questo, no? - spiegò, con calma.  
\- Oh, andiamo, Myckey, sai quant'è noioso aspettare dietro le quinte - si lagnò Moriarty, in tono strascicato.  
No, decisamente non ci sarebbe stato modo di evitare quella farsa. Il maggiore dei fratelli Holmes trattenne un sospiro, e sorrise:  
\- James, do ut des - gli rammentò, amabilmente.  
Poté sentire la sua stizza da dov'era. Dopo un attimo, la faccia pallida e beffarda di Jim Moriarty fece capolino da dietro lo schienale. Lo osservava fissamente, con quegli occhi cerchiati e lividi:  
\- Sei sleale, Myckey - lo rimbeccò - Mi hai rifilato un biscotto al veleno, e non me lo fai nemmeno assaggiare -  
\- Eravamo stati chiari - insisté Mycroft, sempre inamovibile - Hai avuto quello che volevi, ora dai a me ciò che ti ho chiesto. E forse sarà meglio farti stare alla larga dai veleni -  
La bocca di Moriarty si contrasse in una smorfia a metà tra un ringhio e un conato:  
\- Dovrei sventolarti la scatola sotto il naso e buttarla dalla finestra, per quel che ho avuto! - latrò.  
Holmes non si fece impressionare: gli erano bastati pochi attimi per capire, nonostante tutto, che non aveva mancato alla parte principale dell'accordo. Sorrise, di nuovo:  
\- Allora, dimmi, cosa ne pensi? - gli chiese.  
Moriarty roteò gli occhi, tornando ad assumere un'espressione bizzosa:  
\- Di una noia mortale - replicò. Gli scoccò un'occhiata delusa: - Avresti potuto procurargli un criceto, per quanta differenza fa - commentò.  
\- Che gusto c'è a tormentare un criceto, dunque? - gli domandò Mycroft, affabile.  
\- Nessuno, soprattutto se è piagnucoloso come Johnny Dear - convenne Moriarty, cantilenando:

Hurry, Johnny, to your home  
Hear, the lark sings in the dark.  
Hurry, dear, to your hut  
Fast and smart it's the cat...

Non una delle migliori improvvisazioni di James, pensò Mycroft. Il Dirge di Sherlock era ampiamente più ispirato.  
\- Lo lascerai in pace, allora? - lo invitò, conciliante. Moriarty rise, fino alle lacrime:  
\- Sei adorabile, Myc. Non si direbbe - esalò, senza fiato per il gran ridere. Scattò in piedi, scavalcando il divano fino a trovarsi con il viso a un centimetro da quello dell'interlocutore, i lineamenti stravolti in uno dei suoi accessi animaleschi:  
\- Come ti fa sentire sapere che ti teniamo per... - ridacchiò - Il colletto? Quanto dev'essere seccante, per uno come te, limitarsi a tenere basso il fuoco perché l'acqua non trabocchi. Non ti chiedi mai quando salterà il coperchio, Myckey? - sibilò.  
Mycroft non indietreggiò, né si mosse di un palmo: il suo sorriso era sempre al proprio posto, ma adesso era gelido:  
\- Al coperchio ci penso io, non dartene pena. Do ut des, hai avuto il tuo trastullo, paga la tua parte, James -  
Gli occhi nervosi di Moriarty scintillarono di un bagliore noto, ma dopo un attimo si voltò, frugò fra i cuscini del divano e consegnò a Holmes un'anonima, piccola scatola di latta.  
\- Grazie - replicò questi, facendola scivolare con discrezione in una tasca interna del completo. Jim Moriarty gli restituì una smorfia viscida:  
\- Non t'illudere, Myc. Stai cercando di spegnere un incendio con una tazza di té, e le fiamme ti bruceranno le scarpe prima che tu te ne accorga - lo avvisò. Fece una pausa, e per alcuni minuti l'unico suono nella stanza fu quello che proveniva dal televisore. Quando riprese, il tono di Moriarty era raschiante:  
\- Tu sai che è lui, e sai cosa vuol dire. Non puoi credere che farò il bravo bambino - dichiarò.  
Mycroft lo fissò a sua volta:  
\- Certe cose sono perse per sempre, e altre è bene che restino esperienze uniche. Davvero una volta sola non ti è bastata? - chiese, freddamente.  
Jim Moriarty si esibì nel suo migliore sorriso perverso:  
\- Oh, se solo sapessi cosa si prova, Myc - 

>  
John allontanò il cellulare dall'orecchio, per guardare il numero sullo schermo, e rimase sconcertato per un attimo.  
>  
La voce di Sherlock si fece impaziente.  
> replicò John, ancora basito >  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>

John interruppe la chiamata e continuò a fissare il cellulare per qualche secondo, divertito. Poi si mise a cercare quella maledettissima penna.  
La porta era aperta. Entrando, John pensò che l'appartamento sembrava essere stato bombardato: in giro c'erano pile di libri traballanti e il pavimento era cosparso di pagine stampate, il che, unito all'effetto plein air dato dagli affreschi, faceva apparire l'ambiente come appena sventrato da un'esplosione.  
Al centro del disastro si trovava Sherlock, tranquillamente seduto sul tappeto, con il laptop sulle ginocchia, una matita rossa nella mano destra e le dita dell'altra infilate nel groviglio dei suoi capelli scuri. Si voltò a mezzo, quando John entrò, e si affrettò a tendere il braccio. Prese la penna che gli era stata porta, e tornò a dare le spalle all'ospite:  
\- Grazie - disse, cominciando a prendere appunti frenetici su parecchi fogli ammonticchiati vicino a lui. John esitò, poi disse:  
\- Di niente...io vado - salutò, ma Sherlock lo bloccò:  
\- No, no, resta qui. Mi serve una mano -  
John si accigliò appena, ma tornò sui suoi passi. Chiuse la porta dietro di sé e si guardò intorno, cercando inutilmente dove sedersi, visto che tutto lo spazio disponibile appariva rivestito di carta. Scelse un punto che pareva più libero degli altri, vicino alla poltrona rossa, ed esaminò le pagine sparse. Bastarono una manciata di righe per fargli capire che si trattava del testo del Giulio Cesare. Un esame poco più approfondito gli rivelò che erano in realtà forse un centinaio di testi della medesima opera, tutte le versioni dei vari in folio e probabilmente molti emendamenti fatti nei secoli.  
Intere battute erano sottolineate in rosso, altre venivano collegate con frecce ad altre parti o rimandate con asterischi. Vicino ai nomi di alcuni personaggi c'erano punti interrogativi, sigle e numeri. Dunque, lavorava così.  
In quel preciso momento, Sherlock studiava alcune righe con attenzione estrema. Batté al computer alcuni passi, poi alzò lo sguardo verso John:  
\- Ti è piaciuto interpretare Marco Antonio? - gli chiese, a bruciapelo.  
Quello annuì:  
\- Non più di altri, ma sì. Hai fatto delle ricerche su di me in internet? - domandò, curioso.  
\- No, ho visto quella rappresentazione - replicò Sherlock, in tono neutro.  
\- Diciotto anni fa?- ribatté John, stupito. Era stato uno dei suoi primi ruoli di punta, però in una produzione a basso costo. Forse avevano fatto sì e no cinquanta spettatori.  
Sherlock articolò un mugugno affermativo: non poteva fare molto altro, con la matita fra le labbra, a mo' di sigaretta:  
\- Mmm-mmm - La tolse e aggiunse - Da quella volta, ho assistito a tutto quello che hai fatto -  
John ringraziò il Cielo di essere seduto. Ripensò all'incontro da brivido avuto con Moriarty la sera della prima, e si chiese se Sherlock stesse mentendo. La sola possibilità gli sembrò disturbante.  
\- Davvero? Perché? - volle sapere, quando fu certo di poter parlare in modo fermo e tranquillo.  
\- Sei un ottimo attore - si sentì rispondere, con la stessa enfasi di " Devo andare a comprare il latte ".  
\- Ok - replicò, dubbioso. Sherlock distolse lo sguardo dallo schermo e lo fissò dritto sul suo volto:  
\- Che ti ha detto Moriarty? - chiese.  
John strinse le labbra, incerto. Non gli facevano paura le minacce di quello psicotico da strapazzo, ma non gli sarebbe piaciuto trovarsi nell'eventualità di dovergli dare ragione. Ma si sarebbe preso a calci da solo, prima di ammetterlo. Così, decise di rischiare.  
\- Che sei un bugiardo - replicò, infine. Tacque il resto.  
Il giovane Holmes sorrise, in modo alquanto acido:  
\- Disse il vento alla brezza - Lo scrutò, intensamente - E' difficile scegliere fra due bugiardi chi stia mentendo di più, no? -  
\- Sì - ammise John - Ma sono qui comunque. E se non sbaglio, hai detto di aver bisogno di una mano -  
Sherlock distolse lo sguardo, ma a John non sfuggì che sembrava decisamente compiaciuto. Prese un foglio dal mucchio vicino a sé e glielo passò:  
\- Puoi farmi il favore di declamarlo? - gli chiese.  
John esaminò il testo: era il celebre monologo di Marco Antonio. Parecchie righe di appunti erano strizzate tra i versi, in una calligrafia illeggibile.  
\- Ora, davanti a te? - chiese, metà perplesso metà divertito.  
\- Non avrai mai pubblico migliore - lo rassicurò Sherlock.  
John esitò, si schiarì la voce e cominciò:  
\- Amici, romani, concittadini, uditemi: io vengo per seppellire Cesare, non per elogiarlo. Il male... -  
Andò avanti, cercando di ritrovare l'espressività spesa la prima volta che l'aveva recitato. Non gli piaceva troppo Marco Antonio, questo era vero, ma la sua capacità di persuasione l'aveva affascinato da ragazzo. Quell'opera era, in fin dei conti, considerata uno dei capolavori dell'oratoria di Shakespeare. Ben presto si esaltò, equilibrando il discorso che trasformava, per mezzo della bocca di Antonio, il nobile e onorevole Bruto in un assassinio e nemico della patria. Le pause, le ritrattazioni, le dichiarazioni di modestia, finivano per ribaltare l'amore e il dubbio dei cittadini in sete di vendetta.  
Quando terminò, John si sentiva ancora pieno di romana indignazione. Alzò gli occhi, per scoprire che Sherlock Holmes lo studiava meticolosamente, col mento poggiato sulle lunghe dita.  
\- Grazie - commentò questi, appena John tacque - Ho visto quello che volevo vedere, e spero anche tu - commentò, tornando a battere sulla tastiera.  
\- Cosa avrei dovuto vedere? - chiese John, senza capire.  
\- Che le parole, messe nell'ordine giusto, possono far credere che il nero sia bianco - fu la replica. Sherlock chiuse il laptop e si voltò definitivamente verso di lui:  
\- Moriarty giocherà ancora con la tua mente e con i tuoi nervi. Sta a te lasciarglielo fare o no - lo ammonì.  
\- Mi metti in guardia, ma non farai nulla per impedirlo - intuì John. Sherlock annuì:  
\- Non mi è mai servito a niente contrastarlo. Ma posso usarlo - confessò.  
John abbassò gli occhi, e strinse ancora le labbra, cercando di far fronte al milione di domande e proteste che rischiavano di sfuggirgli.  
\- E io che posso fare per aiutarti? - scelse di chiedere.  
Una lunga pausa, e poi gli fu risposto:  
\- Recitare -


	9. Bottoni di zucchero

9.

 

Lestrade armeggiò con le chiavi un paio di minuti buoni, prima di trovare quella giusta. John non si stupì troppo: il mazzo era composto da sette-otto chiavi praticamente identiche. Probabilmente, Mycroft Holmes riteneva indegno della sua intelligenza etichettarle o renderle distinguibili, sia pure per il suo compagno. Ma non si faceva scrupolo a mandarlo a rovistare negli scantinati del teatro.  
La porta si aprì con un cigolio che ne indicava chiaramente lo scarso utilizzo, e Greg studiò con evidente disagio la scala che spariva nel buio, verso qualche budello dall'aria irrespirabile. Era sempre sorprendente constatare come il teatro fosse costituito sia da aree spaziose e persino lussuose, sia da certe stanzette o corridoi del tutto simili a topaie. Non era come in una normale casa o edificio, dove magari le stanze più degradate si riducevano a cantine o soffitte, ma si alternavano, come in una struttura in costruzione, o restaurata a metà.  
Mentre scendevano, John ne parlò a Greg:  
\- Sì, è Sherlock che ha voluto così. O meglio, mentre restauravano questo posto, di certe zone perdeva completamente interesse e diceva agli operai di lasciarle com'erano - spiegò questi, spingendo un'altra porta e facendosi largo tra stretti scaffali colmi di oggetti di ogni tipo.  
\- Cosa stiamo cercando, esattamente? - chiese John a quel punto, schivando ragnatele.  
\- Registrazioni degli spettacoli fatti in questi anni - replicò Greg - Mycroft pensa che possano sempre tornare utili, e Sherlock, giusto per contraddirlo, le ha nascoste qui sotto. Non li sopporto più quei due - aggiunse, con l'aria di chi stia tentando in ogni modo di non imprecare. John ricordò all'improvviso che Lestrade detestava stare in teatro oltre il tempo strettamente necessario alle prove.  
\- Perché le fa cercare a te? - non riuscì a evitare di chiedere.  
\- Lui e suo fratello sono all'ospedale. Sherlock ha bisogno di... certi esami, di tanto in tanto - replicò Lestrade, vagamente.  
\- Capisco -  
In realtà, la cosa lo incuriosiva non poco, ma aveva sentore che Greg non si sarebbe sbottonato molto, a proposito, quindi cambiò argomento.  
\- Greg, ehm...tu conosci la loro famiglia? - domandò, sperando di non sembrare indiscreto. Lui annuì:  
\- Forse conoscere non è la parola giusta. Sono stato da loro lo scorso Natale. Gente intelligentissima, con un quoziente intellettivo che io e te ce lo sognamo, ma rilassati: moneta nel pudding, Jingle Bells e tutto il resto, non ci crederai - raccontò. John si limitò ad annuire, del tutto incapace di inquadrare i fratelli Holmes in una situazione banale come le feste di Natale.  
Per alcuni minuti, lavorarono in silenzio, poi Greg estrasse una piccola collezione di DVD da un angolo difficilmente individuabile:  
\- Grazie al Cielo - commentò, sollevato, soffiando via la polvere - Usciamo di qui, prima che mi venga una sincope -  
L'unico lettore DVD era nell'ufficio di Mycroft, e l'umidità aveva corrotto gran parte dei video. Quello che cercavano si era conservato abbastanza bene. Era uno degli ultimi spettacoli che avevano portato in scena a Baker Street, anche in quel caso, il Giulio Cesare.  
La compagnia non era cambiata da allora, solo l'interprete di Cassio sorprese John. Intuì che doveva essere stata uno dei suoi predecessori, la Donna a cui aveva alluso Moriarty. Era bella e straordinariamente ammaliante. Cassia diventava un personaggio modernissimo, nella sua interpretazione.  
\- Era brava - commentò, mentre le immagini scorrevano. Greg si strinse nelle spalle:  
\- Sì, ma è andata via quasi subito. Ha commesso uno stupido errore - dichiarò.  
\- Sarebbe? - chiese John, voltandosi verso di lui.  
\- Ha tentato di portarsi a letto Sherlock fin da quando ha messo piede qui dentro - raccontò Greg, non senza ironia.  
Suo malgrado, John rise: sì, decisamente una mossa infelice. Sentì da qualche parte nello stomaco una specie di sobbalzo, come una sensazione di sollievo, subito oppressa da un misterioso fiotto di angoscia.  
\- Non deve aver retto alla competizione - mormorò, quasi fra sé.  
Lestrade lo osservò, con attenzione:  
\- Se vuoi sapere come la penso, qualsiasi cosa ci sia tra Sherlock e Moriarty, non è amore, neanche lontanamente - esordì. John ricambiò il suo sguardo, perplesso, ma rimase in silenzio, lasciandolo proseguire.  
\- L'amore è istinto di sopravvvivenza. Quello che passa fra di loro li ha uccisi, e da tempo - spiegò.  
\- Quello che non capisco, è perché nessuno di voi abbia cercato di cambiare le cose - commentò John, frustrato. Non capiva e temeva che non avrebbe mai capito niente di quell'allucinazione.  
\- Non spettava a me, né agli altri - ribatté Lestrade, amaramente - Non c'è niente di semplice o di lineare in questa storia, niente di ragionevole, e io non so darti risposte. Sei una persona onesta, John, non avrei voluto che ti accadesse tutto questo. Non sono io che decido, però -  
\- Pensavo di aver trovato un lavoro, mi ritrovo chiuso nell'incubo psicotico di qualcun altro. Vorrei solo sapere perché - dichiarò John, con un sospiro, e la testa affollata dai dubbi che la notte non lo facevano dormire.  
\- In realtà, sai perché. Guardati intorno: credo che tu ami questo posto - disse Greg. John lo fissò, aprì la bocca per ribattere, poi la richiuse. Aveva dannatamente ragione.  
\- Sai a chi piace recitare? - aggiunse l'altro - Ai bambini. A loro piace far finta di essere qualcos'altro, per combattere i mostri nascosti nell'armadio o sotto il letto. Ma una volta Mycroft mi ha detto che i mostri che ci terrorizzavano da piccoli non spariscono mai, cambiano solo aspetto. E un giorno li vediamo riflessi nello specchio -  
Di mostri, John Watson ne sapeva più di quanto avrebbe voluto ammettere. Recitare li aveva sempre respinti, e quel teatro aveva lo strano potere di rendere la recitazione incredibilmente simile alla vita. E Sherlock Holmes lo rendeva possibile. John non riusciva più a immaginare la sua esistenza priva del sottofondo del violino, o di quella voce.  
\- Non sono bravo a combattere i mostri - ammise.  
\- Per questo hai deciso di viverci insieme - gli fece notare Greg. Colse lo sguardo confuso di John e sorrise, mestamente:  
\- Conosco quei sintomi, li ho avuti anche io. Però, sarebbe meglio se tu riuscissi a guarire - gli consigliò. John ci mise qualche istante a capire dove stesse andando a parare:  
\- Cosa? No, non sono...innamorato di lui - dichiarò, imbarazzatissimo.  
\- No, ma sei sulla buona strada - replicò Greg, con una semplicità disarmante.

Dover ripetere ogni anno quella farsa era fastidioso, noioso e per di più inutile, gli sottraeva tempo ed energie.  
Sherlock tenne lo sguardo ostinatamente fuori dal finestrino, sentendo la rabbia crescere con la palese soddisfazione di suo fratello, seduto accanto a lui. La Jaguar procedeva sinuosa e aggraziata nel traffico, non dissimile dall'animale di cui portava il nome, ma non per questo, avrebbe impiegato meno tempo a tornare in Baker Street, e Sherlock sentiva di non riuscire a tollerare la presenza di Mycroft ancora a lungo.  
Questi, ovviamente, ne era perfettamente consapevole:  
\- E' andato tutto benissimo, cosa ho fatto per urtarti il sistema, stavolta? - chiese, indifferente come solo lui poteva essere.  
\- Non fare il finto tonto - lo rimbeccò Sherlock, in tono gelido - So che hai parlato con Moriarty, e che quello che ti ha detto non ti è affatto piaciuto -  
\- Dunque? - replicò Mycroft, con una velata nota di minaccia, nella tranquillità della voce.  
\- Dunque, se non sbaglio, eravamo d'accordo che anche se lui muove un dito, io lo debba sapere - ribatté Sherlock.  
Mycroft estrasse la scatola di latta dall'interno della giacca e gliela consegnò:  
\- Ecco il risultato dell'incontro segreto - disse, sarcastico. Sherlock la prese e la esaminò:  
\- Sei sicuro che non ci saranno rischi? -  
\- Ho controllato il contenuto di persona, fratello -  
Sherlock tamburellò con le dita sul coperchio, incerto.  
\- Credo che non mi servirà, comunque - rivelò. Mycroft lo scrutò, dubbioso:  
\- Quando hai avuto l'ultima crisi? - chiese.  
\- Tre mesi fa. Da quando abbiamo cominciato il Lear sto bene. Ma stai evitando la questione, Mycroft - rispose Sherlock.  
Suo fratello continuò a osservarlo per alcuni istanti, poi si arrese:  
\- D'accordo, facciamo come vuoi tu. Moriarty è convinto che sia lui - dichiarò, con una smorfia di fastidio. Guardò Sherlock dritto negli occhi e aggiunse: - Ma tutti e tre sappiamo che non è possibile, vero, fratello? - lo incalzò.  
Sherlock ignorò l'imbeccata:  
\- Cosa l'ha convinto di questa assurdità? - chiese, invece. Mycroft alzò gli occhi al cielo:  
\- Lo sai benissimo. Come sai che io posso evitare che accada qualcosa che non vogliamo. E' stato decisamente chiaro, su quel punto - ribatté.  
\- Non lo manderò via - dichiarò Sherlock.  
\- Non è al sicuro, e lo sai - tentò Mycroft. Sherlock non rispose, così insisté:  
\- Se John Watson per te ha un qualche minimo significato, farai come ti dico -  
Nessuna risposta.


	10. Sangue, gocce scarlatte che visitano il cuore

10.

 

Non riusciva ad evitare di pensare d'aver fatto un patto con il diavolo. " Potrai recitare di nuovo, ma avrò la tua anima, John Watson. Non ti preoccupare, reciterai come mai hai fatto prima."  
Ricordava giorni così tenebrosi ed esaltanti solo all'epoca della sua ultima e disgraziatissima avventura romantica: le viscere di piombo, il battito accelerato e il senso bruciante dell'incredulità. Come se la sua ragione fosse nuda e bendata, e sbattesse contro le pareti, tentando di raggiungere un barlume di luce.  
Concentrarsi sul ruolo l'aveva aiutato a rimanere in piedi. Si sentiva spinto e tirato, senza sapere da che parte lasciarsi cadere, così cercava di mantenere l'equilibrio. Ma era una presa d'oro spostata da un piatto all'altro della bilancia: da un lato Sherlock, dall'altro Moriarty, e nessuno dei due pareva poter restituire una misura affidabile. Eppure, era stato chiamato a supportare l'uno e a combattere l'altro, ma era come chiedere alle due teste di un'aquila araldica di beccarsi a vicenda. Continuare a cercare di difendersi con lo scudo dell'indifferenza era fuori luogo, aveva già scelto una fazione. Però, poteva costringerli ad agire. E l'unico modo che aveva, era per mezzo del teatro.  
Il testo del Giulio Cesare era stato piallato, sfoltito, riassemblato a dovere, e già si era agli ultimi giorni di prove, scorsi fino a quel momento senza eventi significativi. L'unica cosa, era che Sherlock aveva impedito a John di provare il monologo centrale, insistendo perché lo facesse solo quando Bruto, Marco Antonio e Cassio fossero tutti e tre insieme. Quelle due scene, la prima e la seconda dell'atto terzo, erano le uniche ad essere rimaste sostanzialmente intoccate, se non per piccoli dettagli, ed erano le uniche in cui furono permessi elementi scenici. In realtà, questi consistevano semplicemente nel coprire il palco di vernice rossa, ma avrebbero fatto sì che, in breve tempo, gli attori si trovassero " insanguinati ". Per risaltare l'effetto ottico, tutti sarebbero stati vestiti di bianco. Non avrebbero sprecato un'intera latta di vernice per le prove, insisté Mycroft, così l'unica cosa a subire quel macabro trattamento fu la tonaca di Cesare.

Anche quel pomeriggio, come per il Lear, la compagnia di Baker Street non si presentò a teatro, eccezion fatta per il solo Lestrade. A quel che pareva, questa volta sarebbe stato troppo perfino per Molly.  
John preferiva così. Aveva rimuginato a lungo su come il caso, la fortuna, o quel che era, gli avessero dato quell'occasione: lui, Sherlock e Moriarty per una volta soli sul palco. Non avrebbe potuto chiedere di meglio, ma si sentiva come se stesse per affrontare una battaglia.  
Sedette in un angolo del palco, fingendo di ripassare le battute che in realtà conosceva bene, gettando occhiate furtive al poco che gli accadeva intorno: Mycroft e Greg erano in platea, in prima fila, il primo evidentemente seccato, l'altro decisamente preoccupato. John aveva capito che odiava quell'assurda guerra intestina almeno quanto lui.  
Sherlock arrivò dopo pochi minuti, scambiò due parole con il fratello, poi sedette davanti a John, scrutandolo. Questi alzò gli occhi su di lui, cercando di vagliarne l'umore. Ma quello era un viso illeggibile, al contrario del proprio.  
\- Sei pronto? - si sentì chiedere John, in tono invidiabilmente calmo.  
\- Per le prove, sì. Per qualsiasi altra cosa, nessuno potrebbe essere pronto, Sherlock - replicò. Lui sorrise, vagamente, in quel modo che indicava quanto ci fosse poco abituato:  
\- Hai delle aspettative così orribili sul mio lavoro? - ribatté.  
\- Ho delle aspettative terribili sul casting, in effetti - replicò John. Esitò un attimo, poi aggiunse:  
\- Io non so perché fai quello che fai, non ne conosco il vero motivo. L'unica cosa che so è che c'è sempre un'altra scelta - gli disse, francamente. Il sorriso mesto di Sherlock non scomparve, ma sembrò più consapevole:  
\- Non ho un'altra scelta - dichiarò - Ma t'invidio -  
\- Perché sono un idiota e ottimista qualsiasi? - tentò John, con ironia amara.  
\- Perché sei vivo - si sentì ribattere.  
A questo non seppe che replicare. Dopo una lunga pausa, riprese:  
\- Forse tu non avrai una scelta, ma io sì. E ti chiederò qualcosa domani sera, appena finito lo spettacolo - annunciò.  
Gli occhi di Sherlock si strinsero, con sospetto e curiosità, ma non ebbe modo di aggiungere altro, perché una canzone sguaiata attraversò il palco, segno inequivocabile che Jom Moriarty aveva fatto il suo ingresso:  
\- La ricreazione è finita, cominciamoooo-o-o-o - latrò, percorrendo la platea esalendo sul palco. Un ghigno apparve sul suo volto, scorgendo i due attori insieme:  
\- Ah, cosa vedo, Marco e Bruto cospiratori inediti! - esclamò, poi si rivolse direttamente a Sherlock, mordendosi un labbro:- Coraggio, bellezza mia, devo corromperti -  
Il modo in cui pronunciò quelle poche parole fece venire a John i sudori freddi: ora era assolutamente certo che quello che stava per vedere non gli sarebbe piaciuto affatto. Mycroft aveva un viso di pietra, quando comandò:  
\- Buio - e il palco sprofondò nella consueta semioscurità.  
Moriarty e Sherlock presero posizione al centro del palco, entrambi in ginocchio, il primo alle spalle del secondo:  
\- Bruto, vi sto osservando da qualche tempo: non trovo più nel vostro sguardo quella gentilezza, quella dimostrazione d'affetto che io solevo trovarvi: guidate con mano troppo pesante e troppo straniera l'amico che vi ama. - mormorò Cassio, circondando con un braccio il petto di Bruto, stringendosi a lui.  
\- Cassio, non ingannatevi; se io ho velato il mio sguardo, volgo il turbamento del mio volto unicamente su me stesso. Turbato sono io da qualche tempo da passioni in conflitto, da pensieri che riguardano me solo e che forse alquanto offuscano la mia condotta; ma non s'addolorino per questo i miei buoni amici - e tra essi, Cassio, siete voi pure - né diano alla mia trascuratezza altro significato se non che il povero Bruto, in guerra con sé stesso, dimentica le dimostrazioni d'affetto verso gli altri. - ribatté questi, sospirando e volgendo il capo verso terra.  
La scena proseguì, con Cassio che prima si rassicurava dell'affetto di Bruto, e lo induceva a guardare con onestà dentro sé stesso, passandogli languidamente la mano libera fra i capelli. Poi gli tirò la testa all'indietro, costringendolo a guardare verso la gloria che gli si prospettava, senza smettere di sussurrare le battute al suo orecchio.  
John ammise per l'ennesima volta che insieme creavano un bilanciamento perfetto, come se il loro talento si completasse a vicenda. Ma si sentì stringere lo stomaco, perché, qualsiasi fosse il loro legame, Sherlock non aveva la volontà o la forza, o forse entrambe, per contrastarlo. Se lo facesse veramente a beneficio della finzione, John non avrebbe potuto giurarlo. Il rapporto tra i due personaggi era così intimo e conflittuale, che i due attori non sembravano nemmeno più recitare: se nel dramma precedente avevano usato la sensualità per ferirsi, ora vi indugiavano, l'uno dominatore e l'altro sottomesso.  
Era terribilmente vera la voluttà con cui Moriarty/Cassio sfiorava la gola di Sherlock/Bruto, era innegabile il desiderio con cui quest'ultimo attirò a sé il compagno e lo baciò, al termine dello scambio di battute. Serviva a sigillare il contratto di morte, ma c'era troppa partecipazione, perché non vi si scorgesse un frammento di realtà. Non c'era mai stato amore, forse, fra quei due, ma qualsiasi nome gli si fosse attribuito, sarebbe sempre stato insufficiente. Ed era difficile scambiare gli occhi infiammati e le contrazioni del petto per effetti dell'enfasi della declamazione.  
John si sentiva come se stesse assistendo a un macabro balletto fra la morte e la fanciulla, la prima seduttrice, la seconda sedotta, e lui era la presa che doveva trattenerla in vita. Ma più guardava esaurirsi le scene fra di loro, più disperava di poterlo fare.  
Finalmente, arrivò il suo turno. Trovarseli davanti, a quel punto, fu una dura prova: non sapeva quale dei due detestasse di più. Il che fu certamente un bene per la recitazione:  
\- O possente Cesare! Giaci tu sì basso? Sono tutte le tue conquiste, le tue glorie, i trionfi, le spoglie, ridotte a sì piccola misura? Addio. Non so,signori, quali siano le vostre intenzioni, a chi altri debba essere cavato sangue, chi altri cresca tropp'alto: se a me, non v'è ora più adatta dell'ora della morte di Cesare, né alcuno strumento per metà sia degno quanto codeste vostre spade, arricchite dal più nobile sangue di questo mondo. Io vi scongiuro, se male mi sopportate,ora, mentre le vostre imporporate mani fumano e vaporano, di compiere la vostra volontà. Vivessi mill'anni, non mi troverò sì pronto a morire: luogo alcuno non mi piacerà mai tanto, mezzo alcuno di morte, quanto qui accanto a Cesare, e da voi ucciso, i più eletti spiriti, i maestri di questi tempi. - urlò Marco Antonio, appressandosi ai due traditori, con il corpo di Cesare a separarli.  
\- O Antonio, non chiedete a noi la vostra morte. Benché ora dobbiamo sembrare sanguinari e crudeli, quali dalle nostre mani e per questo atto vedete che sembriamo, tuttavia voi non vedete che le nostre mani e questa sanguinosa impresa che esse hanno compiuto: i nostri cuori voi non li vedete: essi sono pieni di pietà, ed è la pietà per i torti sofferti da Roma, come il fuoco scaccia il fuoco, e la pietà, che è rea di questa azione su Cesare. Rispetto a voi, per voi le nostre spade hanno punte di piombo, o Marc'Antonio, le nostre braccia ed i nostri cuori, di fraterna tempra in quanto a capacità di odio, vi accolgono con ogni gentile affetto, con buoni pensieri e riverentemente. - replicò Bruto.  
Marco Antonio, fra note parentesi di dolore, confermò il suo supporto e perdono agli assassini, chiedendo di poter parlare ai funerali del morto. John recitò il monologo in piedi su una sedia, tenendo alta la toga insanguinata sopra la testa.  
Mentre declamava, tenne gli occhi fissi su Sherlock, che non distolse lo sguardo da lui. Nella sua bocca, ogni " Bruto " divenne Jim Moriarty, ogni " Cesare ", Sherlock Holmes. Come Marco Antonio aveva prima glorificato l'azione dei cesaricidi, per poi rivoltare il popolo contro di loro, così John Watson morse ogni parola e battuta per far sì che Sherlock potesse rivoltarsi contro James Moriarty. Non sarebbe servito a nulla, all'atto pratico, ma da qualche parte, in quella mente imperscrutabile, qualcosa colpì, perché il suo sguardo s'incrinò.  
Appena finito, Sherlock se ne andò senza una parola, quasi scappando, ma Moriarty si avvicinò a John, ogni traccia canzonatoria e ironica scomparsa da quel volto da pazzo.  
\- Sei uno che non ascolta, Johnny - sibilò, chinandosi verso di lui e provocandogli un fiotto di nausea - Non ti servirà alzare le tue piccole antenne da ape industriosa: hai cominciato a svolazzare nel campo sbagliato. Quello che avverrà, sarà solo colpa tua, caro -


	11. Alone with this vision, alone with this sound

11.

 

Da anni non gli capitavano più quei tour notturni di Londra, da metro a metro, da taxi a taxi, senza una vera meta, all'inseguimento di risposte di cui quasi non conosceva nemmeno la domanda.  
Però questa volta era diverso: non voleva più sfuggire a un dolore insopportabile, né seppellire ricordi tormentosi. Voleva prendere una decisione, e pianificare. Ci pensava da giorni, ma John Watson non era mai stato così sicuro di qualcosa come in quel momento. Non riusciva a pensare alle motivazioni, sapeva solo che doveva farlo, e in fretta. Lasciò andare le visioni con le onde scure del Tamigi, dove baluginavano le luci di vite perfettamente reali e normali, e si sentì determinato, in quell'avviarsi in un'oscurità più profonda di quella fisica. Mai prima di allora si era reso conto che il teatro di Baker Street era un'entità mentale, prima di essere tangibile, e che doveva svegliare e svegliarsi. Ogni incubo aveva un termine.  
Ritornò in teatro correndo, saltando i gradini a tre a tre, ma si bloccò di colpo in fondo al corridoio che portava all'appartamento: Greg Lestrade si stagliava contro la porta, con tutta l'aria di aspettarlo.  
\- Pensavo non saresti tornato - dichiarò, vedendolo avvicinarsi, guardingo.  
\- Ero tentato - ammise John, carico d'impazienza - Fammi passare, Greg, ho una certa fretta -  
Ma Lestrade non si mosse di un millimetro:  
\- Prendi questa, prima - disse, passandogli una pistola di piccolo calibro.  
John non fece nemmeno il gesto di tendere la mano:  
\- Cos'è, un altro giochetto? Perché mai dovrei aver bisogno di una pistola, per Moriarty? - esclamò, esasperato.  
Greg sospirò:  
\- E' già morto qualcuno a causa di questa storia, John - lo avvertì.  
La notizia non lo spaventò quanto avrebbe dovuto, riuscì solo a farlo infuriare:  
\- Non m'importa di quello che è successo, non m'interessa quello che potrebbe succedermi, ho intenzione di finirla, e subito, con tutta questa faccenda - spiegò, con voce rotta dal nervosismo - Se nessuno di voi ha intenzione di muovere un dito, lo farò io -  
Spostò l'altro di prepotenza da davanti la porta, entrò, afferrò documenti e cellulare, poi uscì di nuovo, come una furia, puntando al piano superiore. Solo in quel momento Lestrade capì cosa aveva intenzione di fare, e lo inseguì:  
\- John, aspetta, non puoi! - lo afferrò per una manica della giacca e lo costrinse a voltarsi: - Non sai come stanno le cose...lui non verrà mai via -  
\- No, non so proprio niente, perché tutti mi avete tenuto maledettamente all'oscuro di qualsiasi cosa! - urlò John, di rimando - E qualcuno ci ha mai anche solo provato a portarlo via di qui? -  
Non attese una replica, si liberò dalla stretta e corse di sopra.  
Raggiunta la porta di Sherlock cominciò a tempestarla di pugni, incurante:  
\- Sherlock, apri! - gridò. Ma la porta era aperta, e Sherlock non era solo. Lui e suo fratello stavano discutendo animatamente. Nella sua agitazione, John non se n'era accorto.  
\- John, che ci fai qui? - lo apostrofò Sherlock, sconcertato. John ignorò Mycroft e Lestrade:  
\- Sherlock, voglio andarmene, e vorrei che tu venissi con me - dichiarò, fermamente.  
L'altro scosse la testa:  
\- Non posso - replicò.  
John reagì con un gesto di stizza:  
\- Sì che puoi. Guarda - Lo prese per un braccio e lo trascinò davanti alla finestra:  
\- Il mondo è fuori, non qui dentro, non dentro la tua testa. Qualsiasi fottutissima cosa ti abbia fatto Moriarty, è passata. Come fai a sopportare che ti usi così? - gli disse. Lo sentì chiaramente tremare nella sua stretta:  
\- Lo odio - si sentì rispondere - E non posso stargli lontano, perché semplicemente non posso. Non capiresti mai -  
\- Fammi capire, allora! - lo supplicò.  
\- Mi devi aiutare, e forse capirai - ribatté Sherlock - Fai il Giulio Cesare, domani notte, e mi aiuterai -  
\- No, l'unica cosa che ti può aiutare è allontanarti da lui! - insisté John, ma Sherlock scosse di nuovo la testa, come chi cerchi di scacciare un pensiero intollerabile:  
\- Aiutami, fai come ti dico - Lo guardò dritto in faccia, e John notò che aveva gli occhi iniettati di sangue, era pallido e tremava  
\- Ma che ti ha fatto...? - cominciò, ma Sherlock lo interruppe:  
\- Non puoi essere tu, sei morto come lui, tutti muoiono e nessuno resta...siamo solo io e te, siamo solo io e te! - farfugliò, nel completo delirio. John capì che non lo riconosceva.  
Si sentì tirare indietro con forza sorprendente: Mycroft Holmes aveva preso in mano la situazione:  
\- Greg, portalo fuori! - ordinò, con urgenza. John ebbe appena il tempo di vederlo frugare fra gli scaffali, alla ricerca disperata di qualcosa, e intanto Sherlock accartocciarsi su sé stesso, come in preda a un attacco, prima che Lestrade lo spingesse via e sbattesse la porta dietro di loro.  
Rimasero in silenzio un bel po', prima che Greg parlasse di nuovo:  
\- Ecco, cosa gli ha fatto Moriarty. Se ci tieni a lui, fai come ti dice - lo redarguì.

 

Anni di pratica gli avevano insegnato a tenere fuori le questioni private dal lavoro, almeno finché non gli fosse stata utile una certa carica emotiva in più.  
Quella sera, John ritenne provvidenziale il misto d'odio e confusione che provava: niente lo avrebbe aiutato così tanto a tratteggiare un Marco Antonio da manuale. Ben lungi da risolvere qualcosa, la sua uscita forse aveva solo peggiorato le cose, ma alla fine aveva accettato di stare alle regole di quel gioco folle anche quella volta. Non aveva perso la sua risoluzione: dopo lo spettacolo intendeva parlare ancora con Sherlock, e cercare di convincerlo.  
Lui sembrava stare bene, non c'era traccia di quel che l'aveva colpito, qualsiasi cosa fosse. Prima di entrare in scena, gli si avvicinò, pieno di quel che assomigliava in tutto e per tutto all'imbarazzo. Ma con lui era difficile dirlo.  
\- Mi spiace per quel che è successo - si scusò - Ma sono felice che tu abbia fatto come ti ho chiesto -  
John lo scrutò:  
\- E' solo perché sono un attore e non ho un minimo di senno - ribatté, strappandogli un mezzo sorriso.  
\- Cerca di non uccidere Moriarty sul palco - lo ammonì, e fu il turno di John di sorridere:  
\- Ci pensa da solo, no? -  
Si scambiarono uno sguardo, poi le luci furono spente.  
Il pubblico era identico alla volta precedente, e si comportò esattamente nello stesso modo: quando Cesare fu assassinato, gridarono e fischiarono, e si levarono parecchie esclamazioni di disgusto e orrore, quando il palco fu coperto di vernice rossa: l'effetto ottenuto con le combinazioni di luce era realistico e macabro, piuttosto disturbante.  
Si accordava perfettamente con l'umore di John, che riuscì a condividere la scena con Moriarty da vero professionista, e strappò almeno un minuto buono di applausi, quando pronunciò il monologo, gli occhi lucidi di lacrime, la voce impregnata di furia e le braccia solcate dai rivoli di sangue che colavano dalla toga oltraggiata. Nonostante tutto, quando calò il sipario, era soddisfatto.  
Ignorando tutti, partì alla ricerca di Sherlock, prima che sparisse nel suo appartamento, e lo trovò, per la seconda volta nello stesso giorno, impegnato in una lite: questa volta con James Moriarty.  
La cosa sorprese John non poco: rimase dov'era, incerto, ma si accorse anche della presenza di Mycroft, fra i due, che tentava di calmarli. John non riuscì a capire una parola della discussione, ma a un certo punto Mycroft si rese conto della sua presenza, e bisbigliò qualcosa a Sherlock, che si volse verso di lui, e gli si avvicinò, pieno di nervosismo.  
\- John, sali, presto - lo pregò - Non puoi restare qui -  
\- Ma che... - iniziò questi, ma la risata acida di Moriarty li trapassò:  
\- Sherl, sei davvero così geloso? Il mio amico qui ci resterà molto, molto male - esclamò, poi aggiunse, rivolto a qualcuno dietro di lui: - Fatti vedere, caro mio -  
Era l'ultima cosa che potesse prevedere: il viso che da due anni pervadeva le sue insonnie apparve come per un crudele scherzo. Non era affatto cambiato, nel tempo. Ugualmente amichevole, affascinante e viscido.  
\- Sebastian... - si lasciò sfuggire John, mentre un'ondata di fiele gli invadeva stomaco e bocca. Era veramente troppo. Sentì l'aria infetta, e non poté respirare. Si voltò e corse fuori, in preda al panico. Moriarty sapeva che armi usare.  
Un rumore di passi concitati lo costrinse ad alzare lo sguardo dall'asfalto. Tutto era così fottuto, con i contorni sfocati, ma riconobbe Sherlock, che lo afferrò per una spalla e lo scosse:  
\- Non vuol dire niente, John. Non te ne devi andare - disse.  
John lo fissò:  
\- Come faccio a restare, se lui è qui? Moriarty c'è riuscito. Ma tu puoi ancora venire con me - replicò, la voce tremante.  
Vide lo sguardo di Sherlock luccicare, in conflitto:  
\- Non posso, finché non ho fatto quel che devo fare. Solo allora lui perderà. Ma non puoi lasciare che vinca, John - lo pregò.  
\- Sei tu che lo stai lasciando vincere, e lo lascerai vincere sempre, Sherlock. Vieni con me - ribatté John.  
Ma Sherlock scosse la testa:  
\- Vorrei poterti far capire perché non posso. Ma poi saresti in pericolo -  
\- Allora non abbiamo più niente da dirci - concluse John. Si alzò, e gli voltò le spalle.  
L'insospettabile teatro di Baker Street, dopo un centinaio di passi, tornò ad essere una facciata identica a tutte le altre.


	12. Darkest places in England

12.

 

La "Trappola per topi" era l'unica opera teatrale non shakespeariana in cui John avesse mai recitato. Aveva la nausea di Shakespeare, il rigurgito tra Cassi e Bruti. Il Palace Theatre di Westcliff-on-Sea era stato il solo teatro dove il Bardo, nella sua bocca, non era risuonato. Agatha non gli era mai parsa tanto rassicurante, come in quegli orrendi giorni in cui dovette fare i conti con la sconfitta. E perfino per la seconda volta, ma non per un altro motivo.  
Forse se le andava a cercare, concluse, dopo ore di riflessione. Aveva un passato di umana idiozia e masochismo, che ora era il suo presente, e probabilmente, sarebbe stato il suo futuro. Si era pentito di essere scappato come un coniglio, e l'odio per sé stesso gli faceva dolere la testa come se avesse masticato tufo, ma non poteva tornare indietro, dritto incontro alla sua dannazione. Come poteva averne, seriamente, paura? Non temeva l'evidente psicopatia di Jim Moriarty, quanto la sua organizzata freddezza nel volergli rovinare la vita, senza che lui sapesse affatto il perché. Aveva un che di elegante, la scelta dell'arma: Sebastian, così amato, così odiato, così spaventoso. Perché riusciva a rivoltare da dentro a fuori la sua oscurità, per mostrargliela nelle sue ombre più nere. Provare sentimenti era rischioso e doloroso, ma John aveva imparato a fingere di farlo per mestiere, ed era metodica la costruzione di palpitazione, brividi e lo schianto di un cuore che si spezza dietro parole simulate.  
E appena i brividi, le palpitazioni e il cuore spezzato erano diventati reali, aldilà della quarta parete, John aveva capito di essere dannato, ma pareva una cosa buona. Tanto da diventare necessaria, poi vitale.  
Non ricordava il giorno preciso in cui era morto, era stato una specie di coma: perché mi hai fatto questo, dove sei, perché dovrei saperlo, non lo farò mai più, sipario.  
Ma arriva sempre il momento in cui la cortina scatta in su, oltre le luci e gli occhi che cercano catarsi.  
Dopo aver vissuto mesi in stanze monocolore, la normale cromia della stanza presa in affitto era aliena, estranea e sgradevole. A volte, il blu nella camera da letto a Baker Street diventava così profondo da non avere più confini, era come osservare il cielo di notte su una spiaggia.  
Sherlock, sicuramente, bramava il cielo, aveva concluso John, fra le mille parole che gli fluivano nella mente. Desiderava l'aperto non come banale libertà, ma come fonte autorigenerante di possibilità. In poche parole, voleva vivere, ma si era sepolto da solo, per togliere aria alla sua ombra.  
Cos'erano, quelle rielaborazioni di Shakespeare, se non i fiori che sbocciano su una tomba vecchia di anni? Ami un morto, idiota, diceva la coscienza di John, ma la sua anima piegava la testa, consapevole che non poteva farci niente.  
Chi va col morto impara a morire.  
Era la morale di quel giorno, un tetro lunedì passato a fissare le travi del soffitto, cercando di penetrare nel legno come un picchio prigioniero. E la metafora divenne stranamente reale, quando sentì bussare alla porta.  
Mycroft Holmes doveva essere uno di quegli esseri umani che potrebbe vedere esplodere la bomba H senza battere ciglio. Mai niente sembrava turbarlo, e perfino in quel momento, sulla soglia di una casa modesta in una cittadina di mare, era impeccabile e statico, il busto di marmo all'ingresso dello sfacelo.  
\- Buonasera, John - esordì, accompagnando la frase di circostanza con un'occhiata critica all'ambientazione della sua comparsa. Senza aspettare il permesso, entrò, e si accomodò nel minuscolo salotto dai mobili scompagnati.  
John lo guardò:  
\- Perché è qui, Mycroft? Davvero crede di potermi convincere a tornare? - chiese, in tono piatto, privo di sorpresa o di qualunque altra emozione.  
\- Certamente, o non mi sarei preso questo disturbo - replicò Mycroft, roteando pigramente il manico dell'ombrello.  
\- Mi spiace che si sia disturbato, ma niente di quello che mi dirà potrà farmi cambiare idea - sospirò John, stancamente.  
\- Sei un tale idiota, John Watson, che comincio a capire come mai mio fratello sia così affezionato a te - osservò il maggiore degli Holmes, guardandolo con sufficienza. poi aggiunse - Ha sempre avuto un debole per piccole cose idiote, questo va ammesso -  
\- Se è qui per insultarmi, faccia pure - ribatté John, atono.  
\- Potrei insultarti maggiormente in altri modi, ma è meglio che arrivi al punto, ho altro da fare, John - dichiarò l'altro, guardando l'orologio. Si alzò e lo fronteggiò:  
\- Devi tornare, ma di certo non per te stesso. La mossa di James mi ha sorpreso, e purtroppo non è la prima volta che lo fa. Sono poche le persone capaci di torcere i nervi degli altri fino a strapparli, e lui è uno di questi. Ma puoi rimettere a posto il tuo ridicolo orgoglio ferito, perché sia lui, che il suo satellite, sono lontani da Baker Street -  
John lo squadrò:  
\- Perché mai avrebbero dovuto andarsene? -  
\- James ha dimostrato che sei un sentimentale con le viscere in pappa, e ha avuto il suo divertimento. Ha fatto così ogni volta, e ogni volta il risultato è stato questo. Ma stavolta non posso lasciarti andare, John Watson - spiegò Mycroft.  
\- Cosa volete da me? -  
\- Una tenda -  
Mycroft Holmes sorrise in quel modo freddo che preludeva a una verità spiacevole, poi cominciò:  
-Quando mio fratello è nato, nulla poteva farmi credere che non sarebbe stato un essere umano perfettamente nella norma. Ero perfino felice, un altro Holmes, il quarto posto a tavola, e un secondo motivo di orgoglio per i nostri genitori. Ero un genio, questo era evidente, e se il mio fratellino Sherlock fosse stato un genio, allora avrei avuto accanto un mio simile. Come mi sembravano lenti gli altri bambini.  
Non andai deluso: aveva una mente luminosa e rapida, sebbene confusa. Battibeccavamo in continuazione, da quando lui seppe alzarsi sulle gambe e pronunciare le prime, corrucciate parole. Aveva una fame di conoscienza mai vista in un altro, tranne che in me, e potevo abbatterlo o innalzarlo come volevo.  
Come puoi immaginare, John, eravamo bambini solitari. Così i nostri genitori entrarono in contatto con altre famiglie che avevano figli come noi. La competizione era spasmodica, perché tutti guardavano tutti, e cercavano di riflettersi l'uno nell'altro, per vedere quale immagine era più nitida.  
Sherlock trovò il suo specchio in James Moriarty, ma era più una vetrata, ora che ci penso. Le immagini si fondevano, in due bambini dalle menti parallele. In breve, furono inseparabili. Persi mio fratello, ma m'importava poco, allora. Li osservavo seduti sulle altalene, nei giardini, sul pavimento, in silenzio per ore, a impilare blocchi di legno, disegnare linee, ammucchiare piccoli oggetti per tipo, senza stupirmi del fatto che sapessero leggere, scrivere e contare precocemente, senza preoccuparmi del fatto che entrambi avessero una memoria incapace di lasciare andare qualsiasi ricordo. Ero più grande, con altro a cui pensare -  
Fece una pausa, e dal suo volto non traspariva niente, se non una lontana amarezza. John non lo interruppe, troppo impaziente di ascoltare il resto.  
\- A volte - riprese - Venivano organizzati piccoli eventi in luoghi come ospedali o orfanotrofi, per incoraggiare i piccoli geni ad incontrare e interagire con i bambini normali. Non funzionava mai, si annoiavano a morte o si spaventavano. Una di quelle volte, però, Sherlock incontrò un bambino, che riuscì a non tediarlo: parlarono per quasi mezz'ora, ed era un record. Jim era in piedi accanto a me, li osservò tutto il tempo, poi mi guardò e mi chiese perché Sherlock stesse con qualcuno che non era lui.  
Un fatto esageratamente banale, penserai, e lo pensai anche io, tanto che lo dimenticai. Mi ritornò in mente molti anni dopo, quando un'agente di polizia si presentò a casa nostra. Sherlock era con lei, una coperta avvolta intorno alle spalle e lo sguardo impietrito. Era in stato confusionale, e non faceva altro che ripetere la stessa frase: " Siamo solo io e te ". L'avevano trovato che vagava nel bosco attorno al campeggio in cui l'avevamo lasciato insieme a James e a un altro ragazzino, Victor. Tre giorni dopo, il corpo di Victor fu tirato fuori dal lago del campeggio e Jim Moriarty ricomparve.Era senza dubbio colpevole, ma troppo giovane per essere incriminato, così non c'è stata altra scelta se non internarlo.  
Impiegherei decisamente troppo tempo per descrivere nel dettaglio tutto quello che accadde a Sherlock negli anni seguenti, e sarebbe perfino inappropriato. Ti basti sapere che fu allora che si avvicinò al teatro di Shakespeare, con i risultati che sai, anche grazie a un Giulio Cesare cui assistette per caso. Moriarty, nel frattempo, aveva seguito la stessa strada, e mi chiedeva insistentemente di farlo tornare alla vita normale.  
Riuscii ad ottenere solo che lui e Sherlock si incontrassero per recitare insieme, in Amleto. Quello che devi sapere, John, per capire il resto, è che sia mio fratello che Moriarty hanno una conoscenza profonda della chimica. Nessuno si accorse che Moriarty aveva scambiato le spade per il duello con due speciali, fasulle, ma intrise di una sostanza * che lui e Sherlock avevano parzialmente messo a punto parecchio tempo prima. Si ferirono entrambi, così leggermente che non si poteva notare. Entrambi ebbero la prima crisi un'ora dopo, identica a quella cui hai assistito, mio malgrado.  
E' un veleno unico al mondo, che protrae i suoi effetti nel tempo. Solo Moriarty aveva capito come creare l'antidoto, e con esso ha comprato la sua libertà. Ho usato tutta la mia influenza per far sì di averlo di nuovo con noi, perché preparasse la cura, la assumesse, e la consegnasse periodicamente a Sherlock. E' il prezzo della sua libertà, e le mie catene. Ho comprato un teatro dismesso e fatiscente, e l'ho dato a mio fratello e alla sua metà oscura cosicché costruissero il loro...infernale paese dei balocchi, e ho cercato persone che distogliessero lo sguardo di Sherlock da quello di Moriarty, visto che non potevo separarli. E' stato un fallimento, perché solo una persona ha attratto l'attenzione di mio fratello, e ho dovuto lasciare che Jim Moriarty infangasse la sua reputazione e lo inducesse alla necessità più estrema, per chiamarlo a teatro -  
Mycroft Holmes concluse la spiegazione nel silenzio assoluto. John non riusciva nemmeno a muoversi, per il peso di tutte quelle rivelazioni. Non si concesse il lusso di perdere le staffe:  
\- Devo essere la tenda sullo specchio, Mycroft? - chiese, quando riuscì a mettere insieme le parole.  
\- Sapevo che non potevi essere così idiota, John -


	13. In questa reggia

13.

 

Passavano ancora moltissimo tempo insieme, molto più almeno di quanto chi li conosceva sospettasse. Stesi sul lurido pavimento, uno accanto all'altro, avevano trascorso l'ultima ora nella calma più totale, Sherlock rigirandosi in mano la scatola di latta, Jim canticchiando un'aria della Turandot. Quest'ultimo era assai divertito e soddisfatto di sé: inframezzava i versi di Adami e Simoni con i nomi delle componenti che, come si era aspettato, Sherlock era riuscito a scoprire:  
\- Digitale.  
O Prìncipi, che a lunghe carovane  
d’ogni parte del mondo  
qui venite a gettar la vostra sorte,  
Coca.  
io vendico su voi, quella purezza,  
quel grido e quella morte!…  
Belladonna.  
Mai nessun m’avrà!…  
L’orror di chi l’uccise  
vivo nel cuor mi sta!  
Litio.  
No, no! Mai nessun m’avrà!  
Ah, rinasce in me l’orgoglio  
di tanta purità!  
Datura.  
Straniero! Non tentar la fortuna!  
Gli enigmi sono tre, la morte è una!  
Colchico.  
E sono sei, Sherl, sei - ridacchiò, ripetendo l'ultimo verso con una squisita modulazione tenorile. Anche se non lo poteva vedere, Sherlock sorrise:  
\- Dammi tempo, Jim. Non sei così originale - lo redarguì.  
\- Abbastanza, per te - replicò quello, con una risata soffocata. Creare quel veleno era stata la cosa più spassosa che avessero mai fatto insieme. Gli effetti potevano essere fastidiosi, di tanto in tanto, ma era un prezzo moderato da pagare, pur di avere quella mente da torturare come un topo o da vezzeggiare come un cucciolo.  
Moriarty non avrebbe sostituito Sherlock Holmes con niente al mondo: poche altre cose lo distraevano così dalla sciocca noia del dover vivere.  
\- Ti ricordi, Sherl, come ci siamo incontrati? - gli chiese, in tono strascicato. Sherlock sbuffò:  
\- Stai diventando così sentimentale? - lo schernì. Moriarty scosse la testa:  
\- Oh, lo sai, tutte le dive sono nostalgiche - ribatté, senza risposta - Io me lo ricordo - proseguì - Ti vidi seduto presso il tasso nel parco a sud, quello umido e ombroso. Eri da solo, e questo m'incuriosì, nessuno degli altri stava mai per conto suo. Solo io e te. Lo ricordì? -  
Sherlock annuì, stancamente:  
\- Vorrei averti dato un calcio - dichiarò - Ti avrei fatto andare per terra e tu avresti smesso di stare lì a fissarmi. Piagnucolavi sempre -  
\- Ma non l'hai fatto - osservò Jim - Perché anche tu eri curioso, lo so -  
\- Avevi smesso di frignare e mi sono chiesto perché - ammise Sherlock.  
\- Non volevo piangere davanti a te. Mi sembravi l'unico che avesse il buon senso di starsene zitto - confessò Moriarty.  
\- Ma tu non stavi mai zitto - lo rimbeccò l'altro, e Jim rise:  
\- Mi è sempre piaciuto infastidire chi mi era intorno -  
Cadde il silenzio per qualche altro minuto, poi Sherlock riprese:  
\- Non l'avresti mai fatto con qualcun altro, vero? - gli chiese.  
\- Fatto tutto quello che ho fatto? No, è stato tutto riservato per te. Non c'è nessun altro come te - replicò Moriarty.  
\- Per questo mi odi così tanto? - gli fu chiesto ancora.  
\- Ah-ha. Così tanto da non riuscire a farne a meno, amore mio bastardo - ribatté, dolcemente. Canticchiò qualcosa di imprecisato, poi aggiunse: - Sai, Sherlock, se ti avessi amato del tutto sarebbe stata peggio di così - notò.  
\- Vuoi dire che sarei morto da un po' - intuì l'altro, e Moriarty annuì:  
\- Non potrei sopportare tutti quei cori angelici e quell'aria zuccherosa da San Valentino. Ci credi, anche innamorarsi è noioso -  
\- Cosa ne sai, tu? - lo rimbeccò Sherlock, con una risata amara.  
\- Ah, cattivo Sherl, ti apro il mio cuore e mi tratti così - fece finta di lagnarsi Jim.  
\- Tu non hai un cuore - dichiarò Sherlock.  
\- Touché. Da uno a cento, quanto ti disgusto, Sherlock Holmes? - gli domandò.  
\- Mille -  
Moriarty rotolò su un fianco, fino a trovarsi faccia a faccia con l'altro, alla rovescia. Le loro labbra erano a pochi centimetri di distanza, ma si adoperò per annullarla, premendo su quella bocca fredda come il marmo.  
\- Questo quanto ti disgusta? - volle sapere, palesemente divertito, prima di costringerlo a un altro bacio, e poi a un altro. Sherlock non si mosse:  
\- Piantala - si limitò a mormorare, ma non fece nulla per fermarlo. Sapeva che doveva solo ignorarlo, e si sarebbe annoiato presto. Infatti, così avvenne: Moriarty tornò a sdraiarsi accanto a lui, sbuffando:  
\- Non c'è gusto nemmeno a pungolarti, Sherl. Da quando ti ho tolto l'orsacchiotto, sei diventato un bimbo noioso - si lamentò.  
\- E' stato un colpo basso, il tuo - lo rimproverò Sherlock.  
\- Sai meglio di me che quel Johnny-boy è adorabilmente idiota. Cosa ci facevi con lui? - replicò Moriarty, stizzito.  
\- Doveva essere Aufidio per Coriolano. Mi hai rovinato la messa in scena, Jim - dichiarò Sherlock, poi aggiunse - E anche l'Amleto è andato. Mi toccherà dire a Mycroft di trovarne un altro -  
\- Sei arrabbiato con me? - sibilò Moriarty.  
\- Sempre, lo sai. E questa non me la dovevi fare - ripetè Sherlock.  
James Moriarty voltò la testa verso di lui, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure:  
\- Non hai fatto tante storie per gli altri. Non posso credere che Johnny-boy ti piaccia davvero - commentò.  
\- Ovvio che non mi piace - replicò Sherlock, ma Moriarty rise:  
\- Oh, adesso non nascondere la mano dopo aver tirato il sasso. Va bene, fingerò di crederti. Ora non ho voglia di giocare con lui -  
Sherlock strinse le labbra, reprimendo un brivido. Sentiva ancora quel laido contatto sulla pelle, ma sembrava che quella sensazione di orrore fosse scivolata nello stomaco. Si sentì sollevato e spaventato allo stesso tempo, ma nulla trasparì. Si disse che doveva essere più cauto.  
In quel momento, il cellulare vibrò: lesse il messaggio rapidamente, poi si alzò.  
\- Devo andare - annunciò. Moriarty parve non accorgersi di nulla:  
\- Ciao, caro - lo salutò, in una specie di miagolio.  
Sherlock Holmes dovette imporsi di non correre fino a Baker Street, e si chiese perché: nessuno, prima di John Watson, lo aveva mai indotto a correre da qualche parte.


	14. Pirite

14.

 

Tornò al teatro di Baker Street esattamente come vi aveva messo piede la prima volta: entrò dal retro, ripercorse lo stretto corridoio e posò ancora gli occhi sugli affreschi del foyer. Salì le scale lentamente, perché aveva le vertigini, per il sollievo, per il timore e chissà cos'altro. Credeva avrebbe provato un senso di estraneità, ma non fu così. Si sentiva a casa, malgrado tutto, forse per la prima volta nella vita.  
Un orfanotrofio non era una casa, e nemmeno il cottage dei suoi parenti, figurarsi i sottotetti che aveva affittato negli anni. Il teatro rimesso a nuovo per contenere un uomo e la sua nemesi, gli era invece familiare, gradito, lo fece sentire accolto.  
Arrivato in cima al corridoio sul cui fondo si apriva la porta del suo appartamento, per quel piccolo ingegno acustico che ormai conosceva, l'aria si caricò di note sottili. Una melodia solenne, nella sua delicatezza, funebre nella sua allegria. Diceva: bentornato, dove sei stato....mi sei mancato.  
John Watson era un attore, abituato a lavorare di fantasia. Era stata la sua immaginazione a suggerirgli quell'ultima frase. Nemmeno sotto tortura un uomo come Sherlock Holmes avrebbe ammesso di provare la mancanza di qualcuno. Però a John lui era mancato, in modo ridicolo e magari patetico, perché no. Durante il suo isolamento avrebbe dato via un rene, pur di riascoltare la sua voce, una folata di vento ricoperta di velluto, declamare Shakespeare, fosse anche il più idiota dei suoi versi.  
Lo stridio melodioso del violino andò a pizzicargli il diaframma, provocando una puntura dolorosa, ma piacevole. Chiuse gli occhi, assorbendo il suono nei timpani, preparandosi, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato pronto nemmeno in cento anni.  
Cosa doveva fare, scusarsi? Probabilmente, sì. Era stato un codardo, e lo sapeva. Presentarsi con delle scuse non meschine era un buon modo per ritornare ad essere...amici? Colleghi? Qualsiasi cosa fossero. Il difficile restava capire come l'altro avrebbe reagito. John esitò, una parte di lui non riusciva veramente a credere che a Sherlock importasse qualcosa, un'altra voleva disperatamente che fosse così, un'altra ancora pareva certa che le cose stessero in quel modo. Ma parlavano tutte e tre insieme, e John non riusciva veramente a decidere quale avesse torto, quale ragione.  
Le gambe presero una risoluzione autonoma e lo portarono al piano di sopra, davanti all'uscio di Sherlock. Era lì davanti da tre secondi, senza poter bussare, quando la musica s'interruppe. John lo considerò un invito a entrare, e la porta risultò, in effetti, non chiusa a chiave.  
Non c'era nulla di nuovo, nella stanza decorata illusionisticamente, se non un ordine estraneo, alieno. Forse Sherlock non aveva passato lì dentro molto tempo, perlomeno nelle ultime settimane. Il violinista lo stava osservando, l' archetto abbandonato contro il fianco, le dita che tamburellavano pigre sulla cassa dello strumento.  
\- Ho dormito di sotto - esordì, come se stesse annunciando che fuori pioveva - Spero non ti dispiaccia - aggiunse. John non registrò l'informazione immediatamente, dovette impiegare cinque o sei secondi di perplesso silenzio:  
\- No, non mi dispiace, in realtà, ma...perché? - chiese, forse con poco tatto, ma il tatto non era qualcosa che il suo interlocutore maneggiasse abitualmente.  
Sherlock si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle:  
\- Non avevo voglia di stare qui - replicò, vagamente. John ebbe la sensazione che il metro che li separava fosse in realtà qualche chilometro, perché la figura di Sherlock Holmes era più pallida, più tirata, più malsana. Certo, dovevano essere gli effetti del veleno, era ingenuo ipotizzare sintomi di particolare infelicità legata alla sua fuga. O no?  
\- Non è colpa del veleno - disse, con invidiabile calma. John, che aveva tenuto lo sguardo ad altezza tappeto, lo sollevò nel suo, incerto:  
\- E' una cosa orribile, che non potevo immaginare, e mi dispiace. Se l'avessi saputo, non sarei andato via - si scusò. Le parole erano uscite in modo naturale e spontaneo.  
\- Però sei tornato - constatò Sherlock, avvicinandosi di qualche passo, e scrutandolo, con un misto di ammirazione e curiosità - Nessuno vuole mai tornare -  
\- Beh, nessuno lo farebbe, se non per un buon motivo - ammise John, con un sorriso.  
Sherlock posò violino e archetto, poi tornò ad avvicinarsi a John, ancora di pochi passi.  
\- Non sono molto pratico di cose come questa, lo ammetto. Vedo perché sei tornato, capisco che vuoi rimanere, e c'è qualcos'altro che vuoi, ed è strano, perché lo vorrei anche io, ma...non so come fare - spiegò.  
Sul suo volto, difficile da apprezzare al primo sguardo, ma splendido al decimo, non si leggeva niente, ma qualcosa nei suoi occhi fece scivolare il cuore di John dritto nello stomaco. Non poteva aver frainteso.  
Si schiarì la voce:  
\- Per finzione, te l'ho visto fare - replicò, cercando di non farsi sopraffare da quell'emozione da quindicenne.  
\- Per finzione, va bene, ma non so perché ora io voglia farlo davvero - ammise.  
Aveva ridotto di altro le distanze, istintivamente, e lo studiava, dall'alto in basso, come a cercare di capire l'origine di quell'urgenza, la bocca socchiusa nel ragionamento.  
John Watson, infinitamente meno complicato, sarebbe scoppiato a ridere, se quelle labbra non fossero sembrate un preciso tratto di pennello sull'intonachino. Erano commoventi, nella loro bellezza. E al contatto, scoprì, tenere come petali di fiori invernali. Lasciò che Sherlock si abituasse a quella sensazione, prima di indugiare un paio di secondi di più sul labbro inferiore. Avvertì con stupore la ruvidezza della lingua che cercò timidamente la propria, oltre la chiostra liscia dei denti. Poi furono entrambi di nuovo soli, la pelle fredda all'improvviso.  
\- Non ho mai voluto baciare nessuno, prima - confessò Sherlock, in tono pratico, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio densissimo - Tutti andavano via, per un motivo o per un altro, o vedevano in me solo un corpo. Tu sei qui -  
Mentre lo diceva, non sembrava neanche crederci. Fosse stato di una tempra un po' più debole, forse John avrebbe pianto per lui, una mente geniale e totalmente indifesa, che non capiva affatto perché qualcuno volesse amarlo.  
\- Sono qui - confermò, semplicemente. Lo sguardo azzurro di Sherlock lo trapassò ancora, lievemente smarrito:  
\- Voglio abituarmi a te, e baciarti, e farmi baciare, se vuoi. Ti voglio sentire recitare, non so perché, ma ti voglio sentire recitare sempre - disse, quasi d'impeto. Poi, riacquisì la compostezza: - E' un veleno crudele, avrò crisi - avvertì.  
\- Non andrò da nessuna parte, Sherlock, perché anche io voglio abituarmi a te - dichiarò John. Sherlock Holmes, per la prima volta, non replicò.


	15. O Death

15.

 

Il cimitero di Gunnersbury chiudeva alle quattro e mezzo del pomeriggio. Visto che erano già le quattro passate, l'uomo e la donna che attraversarono il cancello non avevano, evidentemente, l'intenzione di fermarsi a lungo. Lui era alto, attraente, lei minuta e anonima, come il mazzo di ciclamini bianchi che stringeva fra le mani.  
Non erano visitatori casuali, imboccarono un viale con sicurezza e lo percorsero fino in fondo, in fretta. Ma non sembrava l'urgenza di qualcuno che corre a contemplare la lapide di un caro defunto, maledicendosi per non aver avuto tempo prima. Era più un compito da svolgere, per qualche motivo.  
Così pensò la nonna che li vide passare a gran velocità, mentre riordinava la lapide del marito. Lanciò loro uno sguardo di disapprovazione attraverso le lenti bifocali, poi se ne dimenticò. La coppia non le fece assolutamente nessun caso.  
La loro destinazione era un sepolcro ben tenuto, i cui fiori freschi e una sciarpa nuova del Manchester United drappeggiata intorno al marmo indicavano un affetto familiare ancora fervido. La ragazza divise con metodicità il mazzo di ciclamini in due, e pose una metà accanto a quelli presenti. Rimase poi in piedi, in contemplazione, mentre l'uomo si guardava in giro con fare annoiato, le mani nelle tasche della giacca.  
\- Davvero, non capisco perché tu debba portargli dei fiori. Anche all'altro - osservò, dopo un minuto. Lei scosse la testa:  
\- Non mi aspetto che tu capisca - replicò, in tono piatto.  
L'uomo sbuffò, e lei gli tirò un pugno sul braccio:  
\- Smettila, anche questi morti meritano rispetto - lo rimproverò, aspramente. Lui la fissò in modo vacuo:  
\- Da quando sei così devota? - le domandò, quasi canzonatorio.  
Lei lo ignorò:  
\- Non è una questione di devozione, è l'unico modo in cui posso rimediare - ribatté.  
\- Tuo fratello dice che è quello che le persone fanno, morire - le rammentò l'altro. La ragazza scosse di nuovo le spalle:  
\- Sì, se lui le uccide - replicò, amara.  
Caddero di nuovo in un silenzio assolutamente privo di sottesi, poi lei riprese:  
\- Era un bel ragazzo, sai, anche se aveva solo tredici anni. A diciassette, Victor avrebbe spezzato decine di cuori - osservò.  
\- Forse ha provato a spezzare quello sbagliato - notò l'uomo, divertito. Lei gli scoccò un' altra occhiataccia, ma tacque.  
S'incamminarono di nuovo. Il caso aveva voluto che i due ragazzi fossero sepolti nello stesso cimitero, a due file di distanza l'uno dall'altro.  
Come prima, la giovane donna si fermò davanti alla lapide e lasciò i fiori, gli unici in quel caso. Era una tomba vuota, spoglia, quasi finta, rifletté. Una strana stretta le tormentò lo stomaco.  
Il suo accompagnatore scandì il nome sulla lapide, incuriosito:  
\- Carl Powers. Sarebbe lui il piccolo casus belli? - chiese alla ragazza. Lei annuì:  
\- Mycroft Holmes l'ha giurato, me presente. Questo ragazzino è stato allevato nell'orfanotrofio St. Bart's, nel periodo che ci interessa, aveva undici anni quando ci fu la recita e morì quattro anni dopo, per uno shock anafilattico. Tutto torna, sulla carta - spiegò.  
Lui la guardò, in modo esplicito:  
\- Sulla carta - concordò - Ma tu non ne sei convinta -  
La ragazza strinse le labbra, nervosamente:  
\- John Watson è stato alcuni anni in orfanotrofio, ed ha esattamente la stessa età che avrebbe Carl Powers, se fosse vissuto. Non è niente su cui basarsi, ma sai com'è Jim, è difficile ammazzare i suoi tarli - confessò.  
\- Oh, se lo so - confermò l'uomo, con una mezza risata. Tornò serio e la scrutò:  
\- Non gliene hai parlato - intuì - Perché? -  
Lei lo guardò a sua volta:  
\- Non c'è bisogno che muoia qualcun altro. La psicopatia non è contagiosa, sai. Se posso evitare una morte orribile a John Watson, lo farò - disse.  
\- Sono con te - dichiarò l'altro - Sarebbe un peccato, come dire, sprecarlo -  
La ragazza lo fissò, incredula:  
\- Dunque, il tuo interesse non era proprio una finzione - Rise, piano.  
\- Forse è la persona migliore che abbia mai incontrato - Era serio, adesso - Se le circostanze fossero state diverse, non avrei fatto quel che ho fatto di mia spontanea volontà. Ma a Jim non è che si possa dire di no, in genere - ammise.  
Lei annuì. La sirena annunciò il vicino orario di chiusura del cimitero. La coppia tornò in fretta ai cancelli.  
Mentre camminavano, l'uomo fu spinto da un'altra curiosità:  
\- Perché mai Sherlock ti sta facendo piegare tutti quei fiori di carta? - chiese all'amica.  
Lei scrollò le spalle:  
\- Dice che un'Ofelia che raccoglie fiori non è credibile. Ritiene un processo mentale più accurato che lei li realizzi. Mi piace Ofelia - dichiarò.  
L'uomo annuì:  
\- Può essere strano quanto vuoi, ma è geniale. Ed è fortunato, se si è accorto di John - osservò.  
La ragazza strinse di nuovo le labbra:  
\- Posso contare sulla tua discrezione, sì?-  
\- Tranquilla, non dirò niente a Jim di loro due - promise, la mano sinistra sul cuore.  
\- Grazie, Sebastian -  
\- Non c'è di che, Molly -

 

La macchina non si notava, parcheggiata sotto gli alberi. I due all'interno osservarono la coppia lasciare il cimitero separatamente, come erano arrivati.  
Greg attese che fossero sufficientemente lontani, prima di abbassare il finestrino e accendere una sigaretta. Prese un tiro, soffiò fuori il fumo, poi parlò, dopo un'ora di attesa e silenzio assoluto:  
\- Possiamo andare, ora? -  
Mycroft, al posto del passeggero, scribacchiò un veloce appunto, poi annuì:  
\- Si sta comportando bene - approvò, mentre la macchina si metteva in moto. Fece una pausa, osservando con aria critica i cancelli di Gunnersbury, poi riprese:  
\- Avrei voluto che fossero sepolti in posti diversi - si rammaricò. Lestrade represse l'impulso di alzare gli occhi al cielo:  
\- E' sempre stato un piano perfetto, Mycroft. Finché Moriarty sa che quel ragazzo è morto, non ci saranno problemi - tentò di rassicurarlo, ma senza successo.  
\- Lo sa, Gregory, ha sempre saputo che non era lui - replicò Mycroft, infatti, con impazienza.  
\- Non ha modo di scoprirlo - insistette l'altro. Gli scoccò un'occhiata significativa: - Per quanto geniale, non può far apparire informazioni che non esistono più -  
Mycroft si passò le dita sulle tempie, in un raro gesto di stanchezza:  
\- Non avrei mai voluto scendere a compromessi con elementi del genere. Tutto questo tirare fili e spostare pedine è...snervante - confessò, il turbamento solo nelle parole. Era ammirevole come riuscisse sempre a non far trasparire nessun sentimento, e forse era proprio questo che lo attraeva, rifletté Greg.  
\- Gli altri servono sempre a qualcosa, non lo dici sempre? - osservò, conciliante. Mycroft lo guardò:  
\- Ti stai comprendendo nel mucchio? - chiese.  
\- Non è così? - replicò Lestrade, leggermente stupito.  
\- Andiamo, pensi davvero che avrei pescato a caso nella massa? - Mycroft pareva indignato.  
\- E' la prima volta in tre anni che mi dici qualcosa di vagamente umano - ribatté Greg, con un ghigno sul volto.  
\- Non ti ci abituare -  
Una maschera va saputa leggere, sbaglia chi la ritiene uno strumento inespressivo. Greg Lestrade lesse tutto quello che gli serviva e che voleva, sul viso privo di espressione di Mycroft Holmes. E sorrise fra sé, nonostante tutto.


	16. Oreste ed Elettra

16.

 

La tazza di té si reggeva in bilico sulla pila di libri, contro ogni legge della fisica. John la prese e la pose al sicuro nell'unico, minuscolo spazio vuoto sul tavolo, altrimenti ingombro di pagine scritte. Aveva notato che, più Sherlock si avvicinava alla fine del suo lavoro, più il caos aumentava. Quasi non lo vedeva più, nascosto dal muro di carta: ore e ore di consultazioni e confronti, per ottenere circa tre atti e mezzo.  
John non aveva grande inventiva, non gli era mai neanche passato per l'anticamera del cervello di poter scrivere qualcosa di suo, ma non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se gli altri adattatori fossero così maniacali.  
Di certo, nessun altro al di fuori di Sherlock l'avrebbe costretto a passare gli ultimi due giorni a guardare adattamenti televisivi e cinematografici di Amleto, senza praticamente interruzione. Ormai sapeva che non lo faceva per prendere spunto, ma per vedere come gli altri interpretavano cose che lui dava per scientifiche, ed era chiaro che provasse un gran gusto a sfottere le soluzioni più semplicistiche.  
In quel momento, fissava i piccioni dipinti sul soffitto, con la penna in bocca e il laptop aperto davanti a sé: il mucchio di testi alla sua destra erano quelli che già aveva esaminato per risolvere la maggior parte dei personaggi, una risma alla sua sinistra conteneva schemi, frammenti di battute e bozze frettolose. John si alzò, lo raggiunse e guardò queste ultime: erano schizzi di fiori.  
\- Ofelia ti dà problemi? - chiese, incuriosito. Era stato quasi sicuro che avrebbe eliminato il suo personaggio, ma forse non era così. Sherlock ci mise un paio di minuti per rispondere:  
\- Ho un problema di fratelli, in verità -  
Si passò le mani nei capelli, scompigliandoli più del necessario, incrociò le gambe e si voltò verso di lui:  
\- Laerte e Ofelia, visualizzali - lo invitò. John trattenne un sorriso, ma ci pensò un attimo e annuì:  
\- Ok. Che vuoi sapere?- replicò, vagamente perplesso.  
\- Come li riassumeresti? Sii il più banale possibile - lo incalzò l'altro.  
\- Ehm...Ofelia è innamorata di Amleto e impazzisce quando lui le uccide il padre, Laerte vuole vendetta per entrambi - rispose John, più curioso che mai. Sherlock giunse le mani e annuì:  
\- Ottimo, insulso al punto giusto. Fingi che quello che mi hai detto sia una crostata, e che io debba trasformare la crostata in una torta di nozze -  
John esitò: cominciava a capire le sue metafore, ma era difficile a volte trovare il punto:  
\- Come vorresti farlo, esattamente?- domandò, sicuro che avesse più di una soluzione in mente.  
Infatti, Sherlock si alzò, pescò due libri a caso e se li pose davanti:  
\- Questa è Ofelia, questo è Laerte - esordì, indicandoli a turno - Prendiamo prima lui: che personaggio é? L'erede di suo padre, un ragazzo del suo tempo, che studia all'estero, ha una compagnia di amici. Lo vediamo tornare a corte per il funerale del re e le nozze della regina, ammonire sua sorella, farsi dare buoni consigli dal padre, e dopo che lui è stato ucciso, si mette a capo di una pseudo rivolta, solo per farsi manovrare da Claudio.  
E' sicuramente un idealista, ma non un idiota: escludo che abbia mire sul trono, forse vuole solo una vantaggiosa posizione da ministro, ma non è il suo scopo principale. Questo, benché vestito da tale, non è un dramma politico. Laerte vuole veramente vendetta, e non esita a piegarsi al volere di un re di cui, ovviamente, conosce la meschinità, per ottenerla. Amleto stesso lo definisce un giovane della migliore nobiltà, e molti lo interpretano come sarcasmo, ma io non lo credo. I loro ruoli si scambiano. Amleto non considera mai Claudio il suo vero nemico, perché è l'avversario che la sorte gli ha assegnato, ma è un avversario da poco, lo ribadisce continuamente, per questo esita ad attuare la sua vendetta. E' Laerte il nemico che lui affronta, perchè è quello che si è creato, è l'altro lato di sé stesso, è colui che avrebbe dovuto essere. E' contro di lui che si batte lealmente, disprezzandolo solo perché si è lasciato usare da Claudio, ma perdonandolo, infine. Amleto non muore per caso insieme a lui. -  
Fece una pausa necessaria solo per mettere il libro da parte e concentrarsi sull'altro:  
\- Ofelia. Un personaggio con una iconografia precisa e rappresentazioni innumerevoli, ma esageratamente sottovalutato. Davvero, John, non vorrai berti la favola che Ofelia si uccide per amore? No, lei è ben superiore. Non ha nulla di delicato, e la vediamo disobbedire al padre, fronteggiare con dignità il suo onore perduto, fare espliciti riferimenti al sesso quando, secondo tutti, è pazza, e invece è più lucida che mai.  
E' chiaro come il sole che lei e Amleto abbiano una relazione, ma non è l'essere respinta, e nemmeno la morte del padre per sua mano, che fa scattare la molla.  
L'ho trovato solo in un paio di interpretazioni, ma è assolutamente logico: Ofelia era incinta, ed è stata costretta ad abortire, probabilmente dalla regina. Pensa ai fiori e alle erbe che nomina durante la cosiddetta pazzia: invita Gertrude ad indossare un mazzetto di ruta, ma diverso dal proprio. La ruta è considerata una pianta abortiva. Troppi la vedono solo come un simbolo di verginità perduta, ma il suo significato è letterale.  
A quel punto è sola, padre morto, figlio morto, fratello lontano, promesso sposo assassino e suocera traditrice. Cosa può fare se non cercare vendetta con le parole, visto che è una donna e la società non le consente altro? E quelle verità pericolose, che possono alimentare sedizione, sono così terribili da poter essere spacciate solo come i vaneggiamenti di una ragazza impazzita.  
Ofelia non è una vittima, è la vendetta, una figura profondamente portatrice di morte, che assiste a cose morte e crea cose morte. Come rendere la sua potenza, quando tutti la vedono come una svenevole eroina? E come liberare Laerte della sua immagine di fantoccio?-  
John chiuse la bocca, che aveva tenuto aperta per tutta la lunga spiegazione:  
\- Fantastico. E' un punto di vista così logico. Non credo dovrai sforzarti troppo, per farlo capire - osservò, decisamente ammirato.  
Sherlock lo squadrò, negli occhi ancora il fervore delle parole:  
\- Lo credi davvero? - volle sapere, un po' spiazzato.  
John annuì:  
\- Basta solo metterli bene in luce -

 

Prima di conoscere Sherlock, James passava le sue giornate nel buio della sua camera, lui e i suoi strani pensieri, troppo strani per un bambino, perlomeno. Molly guardava la porta, chiedendosi se effettivamente facesse qualcosa, provava a chiamarlo, e per un certo periodo piangeva, quando lui non rispondeva, cioè sempre.  
Poi aveva smesso, perché quando sei alle soglie dell'adolescenza, difficilmente t'interessa qualcosa del tuo strambo fratello, completamente diverso dall'universo di ragazzi che comincia a emergere dalla nebbia di mostriciattoli di plastica e ginocchia sbucciate.  
Un giorno, le cose intorno a lei avevano cominciato a morire, e non era come quando moriva il gatto. Cioè, il principio era lo stesso: uno smetteva di muoversi, poi lo mettevano sottoterra, però era più doloroso, a volte non bastava dire " Era vecchio " o " Non doveva attraversare la strada ". A volte, c'erano dei motivi, che Molly voleva comprendere. Scoprì come erano fatti i corpi, e come funzionavano, ma le cose morivano comunque. Così come doveva essere morta l'umanità di suo fratello Jim.  
Le fece il funerale, mentre raccontava a sua sorella, nell'asettica stanza dell'istituto psichiatrico, come aveva annegato Victor Trevor. Molly sapeva che se i polmoni smettono di pompare aria, quindi ossigeno, il cuore smette di funzionare e così anche il cervello. Ma di solito, questo non succede con qualcuno che ti tiene la testa premuta sott'acqua, la moralità insegna che è sbagliato.  
Molly non capiva come funzionava Jim, ma vedeva che qualcosa in lui si era rotto, irreparabilmente, e lo avrebbe fatto morire, non prima però di avergli permesso di rompere altre cose, altre persone.  
Alla fine, Molly Moriarty, che poi aveva scelto di chiamarsi Hooper, era una creatura semplice: le cose si rompono e si riparano. Ma se una volta riparate, non funzionano più, vanno buttate via.  
Non era facile per lei accettarlo, aveva ancora quel brandello di legame uterino che la faceva esitare. Ma Jim Moriarty era merce guasta, ormai.


	17. Robin Goodfellow

17.

 

Lo schiocco della gomma masticata dal corriere suonava per John come unghie trascinate su una lavagna. Firmò in fretta, prima di cedere all'impulso di sbattergli la porta in faccia e poté ricevere il pacco, non più grande di una scatola da scarpe.  
Guardandolo, John provò uno strano senso di vuoto allo stomaco, e non fu certo di volerlo aprire. Comunque, lo portò dentro casa e rilesse più volte la lettera che lo accompagnava: non era diversa dalle altre che gli avevano mandato negli anni, infrequenti, brevi, un po' impacciate, ma eloquenti, a loro modo. Doveva essere un tratto distintivo della famiglia, si disse.  
Aveva appena deciso di cercare un taglierino per strappare il nastro adesivo, quando qualcuno bussò alla porta.  
\- Avanti, è aperto - invitò, frugando in un cassetto pieno di cianfrusaglie. Le uniche persone che si prendevano la briga di bussare erano Lestrade e la signora Hudson. Il primo era in teatro con Sherlock, quindi fu l'anziana attrice a fare il suo ingresso con il vassoio del tè.  
\- Sa che non si deve disturbare, sì? - la ringraziò John, ma lei scrollò le spalle, con sufficienza:  
\- Oh, non ti preoccupare. E' il tuo compleanno? - chiese, notando il pacco. Lui scosse la testa:  
\- No, è da parte dei miei zii. Si trasferiscono in una casa più piccola e hanno pensato che mi avrebbe fatto piacere riavere le mie cose - spiegò. La signora Hudson si accigliò:  
\- Così poco?- osservò, studiando le dimensioni della scatola.  
John fece spallucce:  
\- Non sono un tipo da accumulo complulsivo, ecco - ammise, cominciando a tagliare il nastro adesivo. Il contenuto si rivelò ordinatamente diviso in piccoli sacchetti di plastica: perlopiù c'erano foto e libri.  
La signora Hudson stava facendo veramente fatica a trattenere la curiosità, e John dovette trattenersi dal ridere, osservandola far finta di niente.  
\- Si sbizzarrisca pure - la incoraggiò.  
\- Non dovrei, però, se per te va bene... - replicò lei, aprendo con discrezione un sacchetto che conteneva una pila di fotografie - Oh, Cielo, eri un bambino così carino! - esclamò, deliziata dalla scoperta di una testimonianza sull'oscura infanzia di John Watson.  
Lui sorrise, mestamente:  
\- Ci scommetto - ribatté, ma mise da parte ogni riluttanza e cominciò ad esaminare un plico etichettato " St. Bart's ", gli anni dell'orfanotrofio. Gli dispiacque constatare di non ricordarsi quasi nemmeno un nome dei bambini e degli insegnanti ritratti insieme a lui, in occasione di gite, feste o cose simili. Aveva molto più chiari i flash sulle stanze anonime, ma ben curate, sul giardino inevitabilmente triste, e sulla cappella.  
Mentre scorreva gli scatti, uno gli procurò un tuffo al cuore: lui indossava uno stupido costume con fiori gialli, che gli lasciava scoperte le ginocchia nodose, un cappello a punta e ali di carta, tutte spiegazzate. Aveva dieci anni, e per la prima volta era salito su un palco.  
Girò l'immagine e la mostrò alla signora Hudson, indicando sé stesso:  
\- Il mio primo spettacolo, Il sogno di una notte di mezza estate - annunciò, sentendosi un po' idiota. Lei ripose quel che teneva in mano e si chinò a guardare:  
\- La scintilla sarà scattata in quel momento, immagino. Hai un sorriso che ti arriva fino alle orecchie - notò - Peccato che la foto sia rovinata -  
\- Già -  
Della dozzina di ragazzi presenti, se ne riconoscevano quattro o cinque: a sinistra tutto era stato scolorito dal sole o dall'umidità. John tornò a studiare l'immagine, concentrandosi sui volti accanto al suo:  
\- Questo è Mike Stanford - disse, indicando Bottom, che teneva la testa d'asino di cartapesta sotto il braccio - Sono anni che non siamo più contatto, mi era simpatico... Oh, e lui era Powers. Kit, no, Carl, ecco come si chiamava - aggiunse, riferendosi a Ragnatela, proprio di fianco a lui. Strinse le labbra, colto da un pensiero spiacevole: - Ho saputo che è morto. Non eravamo di certo amici, ma mi è dispiaciuto saperlo - confessò. Quella piccola scoperta aveva aperto altre finestrelle nella sua memoria, altri visi e nomi gli si palesarono, nonostante lo stato della foto:  
\- Qui c'era Titania, una bambina che si chiamava Mary. Credo di aver avuto una cottarella per lei. E Sarah, era Ermia, l'unica a non trovare patetico il mio costume. E... - esitò, come se avesse qualcosa sulla punta della lingua: - Fu una di quelle volte in cui vennero dei ragazzini da una scuola privata, o qualcosa del genere. Due di loro erano fratello e sorella, e avevano le parti di Oberon e Elena, e un altro, più piccolo, sono certo che fosse Puck... -  
La signora Hudson credette che John stesse avendo un'ischemia: era ammutolito di colpo, gli occhi fissi al muro, come se fosse in preda a una trance. Lo fissò, sconcertata, per un paio di secondi, poi si azzardò a toccargli un braccio:  
\- John, stai bene? - chiese, allarmata.  
Lui parve riscuotersi, ma il turbamento non lo abbandonò. Si schiarì la voce:  
\- Sapeva la parte a menadito, non avrà avuto più di sette anni. Ma c'era una battuta che non riusciva a ricordare: Il più bel Piramo che si sia mai visto - Lo vide, come se l'avesse avuto davanti, un bambino pallido, dai capelli scuri. Aveva pensato fosse un po' strano, sia lui, sia il suo amico Oberon, un ragazzino pelle e ossa, con gli occhi cerchiati, uno che non dormiva e mangiava malvolentieri, che probabilmente non piangeva mai. Puck aveva chiesto aiuto a John/Gran di Senape, e insieme avevano ripetuto la battuta, fino a che lui non l'aveva imparata. Non si erano nemmeno presentati, e durante lo spettacolo non si erano più incrociati.  
John si sentì percorrere da intense ondate di orrore, incapace di realizzare quanto aveva appena ricordato. Mycroft glielo aveva detto: una volta in cui Sherlock aveva parlato per mezz'ora con un bambino che non fosse Moriarty, e Moriarty si era stupito del fatto che si stesse interessando a qualcuno che non era lui.  
L'assurdità di quella rivelazione gli precipitò addosso con tutto il suo peso contorto, ma John non crollò: si alzò, del tutto dimentico della presenza della signora Hudson, uscì e scese in teatro, frammenti di sensazioni vecchie di anni che vorticavano nell'aria, simili a polvere.  
Sherlock e Greg erano sul palco, il primo che dettava istruzioni, l'altro che prendeva appunti. Alzò gli occhi dal foglio, sentendo avvicinarsi qualcuno, e John capì, dalla sua espressione, che doveva sembrare spiritato. Lo ignorò, si parò davanti a Sherlock e gli mise in mano la fotografia.  
\- John, ma cosa.... - cominciò, spiazzato, ma John lo interruppe:  
\- Il più bel Piramo che si sia mai visto - citò, sicuro che comprendesse. Sherlock capì: fece correre lo sguardo tra lui e la foto, poi sospirò, in modo spezzato, come se fosse stato immerso nel ghiaccio.  
\- Sei tu. Sei sempre stato tu - concluse.  
Lestrade assistette alla scena con calma invidiabile, e solo in quel momento intervenne:  
\- Sì, e se Moriarty lo scopre, sei anche un uomo morto. Chiamo subito Mycroft -


	18. Ex machina

18.

 

Gli ambienti familiari, di solito, vengono segnati dai cambiamenti, anche repentini, di chi li occupa. Era un fenomeno che Molly Hooper aveva osservato tanto tempo prima, quando i colori della casa erano impalliditi, sbiadendo come la salute dei suoi genitori. Un figlio pazzo non lascia tracce visibili, ma beve via la serenità da chi gli sta intorno.  
Anche in Mycroft Holmes qualcosa si era rivoltato all'improvviso: lo shock attraversava l'ufficio in Baker Street come un'enorme crepa, e benché nulla avesse cambiato stato o posizione, Molly avvertì chiaro il passaggio dalla calma all'agitazione.  
Fu lui in persona ad offrirle il té, sedendosi poi in una comoda poltrona di fronte alla sua. Accavallò le gambe, ma la tazza rimase intatta fra le sue mani, che anche in quel frangente straordinario, non tremavano. Molly non distolse lo sguardo dal suo, ma sospirò, prima di prendere la parola:  
\- Che cosa succede, signor Holmes? - chiese, senza mostrare apprensione. Lui la studiò:  
\- Dubito che ti possa sfuggire l'eccezionalità, Molly. E' per questo che mi sono rivolto a te, lo ammetto - rispose.  
\- Ha deciso di interrompere il nostro accordo? Credevo fossimo entrambi soddisfatti di come andavano le cose, perché ha cambiato idea? - volle sapere la giovane.  
Mycroft posò tazza e piattino e intrecciò le dita:  
\- Ritengo il caso una scusa esecrabile per chi si rifiuta di assumersi responsabilità. Preferisco il destino, come alibi, ma non so se sia da attribuirgli il merito della questione. Il fatto è, che è avvenuto qualcosa che è sfuggito al mio controllo, e ha scoperto tutte le mie carte - spiegò, in tono pratico.  
Molly posò a sua volta quel che aveva in mano:  
\- Vuole sapere se preferisco anch'io il destino al caso? In qualche misura, sì - dichiarò - Ma non riesco a immaginare un qualche fato avverso che le rovina i piani, Mycroft. Lo riterrei uno scherzo alquanto crudele, perfino per lei - aggiunse, francamente.  
Il maggiore degli Holmes sorrise, vagamente:  
\- Mi stupisce sempre il valore di un aspetto modesto. Un alleato che passa inosservato è mille volte più prezioso di un nemico sgargiante. Ammiro la tua perspicacia, Molly - ammise.  
\- Ma questo non la indurrà a ritenermi un'alleata o una nemica. Lei non ha nessuno al suo fianco, Mycroft, ha solo mezzi, di cui disporre a piacimento - ribatté lei, lusingata suo malgrado.  
\- Precisamente. E quel che voglio chiederti, è di modificare la tua disposizione. I presupposti sono cambiati, adesso ho bisogno di capire da che parte sventola la tua bandiera, Molly. Hooper o Moriarty? -  
Mycroft Holmes si piegò leggermente in avanti, a ridurre le distanze. Poteva fiutare le anime come gli stati d'umore, ma quel che non si aspettava, era di trovare una convergenza d'intenti. Gli era sempre sfuggito come sé stesso e la piccola Molly fossero simili, perché prima non era rilevante. Ora era vitale.  
\- In che modo sono cambiati i presupposti? - chiese Molly, per capire dove si stava addentrando.  
\- Ho mentito, e per un fato avverso, che tu definisci, a ragione, crudele, la mia menzogna è stata scoperta. Carl Powers ha prestato la sua fisionomia e la sua morte provvidenziale per coprire la vera identità del folletto, John Watson - confessò, e ora nella sua voce non c'era più misura e compostezza, c'erano fastidio e scorno.  
Molly capì le implicazioni in una manciata di secondi. Deglutì, nervosamente, e si schiarì la voce:  
\- Se avessi davanti un altro uomo, potrei benissimo pensare che ha perso la ragione, signor Holmes. Ma lei non porge mai il fianco, se non è sicuro di non venire colpito - intuì.   
Lui sorrise, senza ribattere nulla.  
\- Però non credevo fosse un giocatore d'azzardo - ammise Molly - Sparare alla cieca non è troppo...incontrollato? - domandò, curiosa.  
\- Se si tiene tutto in ordine, nulla può uscire dai binari - replicò Holmes, sibillino. La osservò a lungo, poi aggiunse: - James e John sono fattori di caos, ma credo che tu sia un elemento di ordine, Molly -  
Lei strinse le labbra, e sperimentò una piccola provocazione:  
\- Secondo alcuni, la vendetta è necessaria all'ordine. Rimette i ruoli al loro posto, dopo la confusione -  
Mycroft rise:  
\- Dipende tutto dal voler vendicarsi e il voler vendicare - ribattè. Molly lo guardò, inutilmente sorpresa della sua acutezza. Fu in quel momento che seppe cosa fare, e che lui lo scoprì.  
Molly si alzò:  
\- Non la facevo un tipo da amore fraterno - confessò. Esitò solo un secondo, poi aggiunse: - L'ultima cosa che deve sapere...-  
\- Sì? - la incalzò lui, ma senza fretta.  
\- Qualcuno le farà certamente cadere la risposta nelle orecchie - concluse Molly.  
Mycroft Holmes sorrise, leggero come una piuma, una sensazione che non provava da anni. La ragazza sorrise a sua volta e si voltò per andarsene.  
\- Qui in teatro c'è pochissimo campo. Ti conviene provare in strada - le suggerì Mycroft, prima che uscisse. Lei annuì.  
Una volta nel traffico di Baker Street, estrasse il cellulare. 

 

John ammirò una volta di più la calma di Sherlock, mentre lo osservava scartare gli specchi, piccoli e grandi, che aveva ordinato per la scena.  
Era passata quasi una settimana dalla scoperta della fotografia, e nonostante le rassicurazioni di Mycroft, John non riusciva a non preoccuparsi: la minaccia di Moriarty aveva assunto dimensioni e fattezze ben diverse dal previsto, per quanto ancora informi, eppure Sherlock continuava a lavorare ad Amleto con la stessa cura indifferente di sempre.  
Benché angosciato, John si lasciò coinvolgere dal suo perfezionismo, e non poté fare a meno di meravigliarsi per la scelta degli specchi: erano un espediente trito e ritrito per quell'opera, ma Sherlock stesso aveva ammesso, l'unico veramente logico.  
\- Lo specchio non ci mostra la nostra interiorità, John, ma quello che gli altri vedono in noi. E' un confronto, non un monologo intimo - gli aveva spiegato. E per risolvere la questione di Laerte e Ofelia, aveva perfino preso John alla lettera, o quasi: aveva disposto che mentre erano in scena, gli specchi sarebbero stati sistemati in modo da concentrare la luce dei riflettori intorno a loro, come un'aura, in modo che fossero più visibili di tutti gli altri.  
In quel momento, Sherlock aveva finito di posizionare l'ultimo specchio, e ne stava decidendo l'angolatura, sotto gli sguardi di Lestrade e John, entrambi ugualmente perplessi e ansiosi. Vedevano in quella rappresentazione qualcosa di nefasto. Il primo aveva cercato inutilmente di convincere Mycroft a rinunciare, ma questi aveva solo risposto di non preoccuparsi. Qualsiasi cosa bollisse in pentola, al diretto interessato, cioè John, non era dato di sapere. Questo aggiungeva un dannoso nervosismo al suo Orazio, che in prova diventava un personaggio al limite dell'isterico, a dispetto di tutti i suoi sforzi.  
\- Non sei concentrato -  
Il rimprovero di Sherlock strappò John ai suoi pensieri: si riscosse con un cenno del capo:  
\- Scusa - mormorò, distrattamente. Probabilmente, stava diventando paranoico, perché aveva la netta sensazione che qualcuno li osservasse. Ma forse era solo l'illusione data dall'essere circondati da specchi.   
Cercò di focalizzarsi su Sherlock, che mormorava fra sé, studiando il proprio riflesso:  
\- Essere o non essere, essere o non essere... - Continuava a ripetere la battuta come una litania, il mento poggiato sulle dita e gli occhi ridotti a fessure. Aveva volutamente fatto rompere la metà sinistra di quello specchio a figura intera, così che l'immagine risultasse frammentata.  
Improvvisamente, interruppe il cantilenare, e si passò le mani nei capelli:  
\- Ho deciso - annunciò - Voglio questo specchio al centro del palco, nella prima scena dell'atto terzo, Lestrade. La posizione degli altri andrà di conseguenza - illustrò. Greg prese un appunto, poi chiese:  
\- Vanno bene tutti? Dobbiamo farne rompere altri? -  
Sherlock scosse la testa:  
\- Sarebbe ridondante. Ti farò avere uno schema - replicò, concludendo la questione. Lestrade intese l'antifona e fece sbaraccare cartoni e imballaggi dai facchini.  
Quando furono soli, John ricominciò a sentirsi nervoso: era certo che ci fosse qualcuno nel retropalco, ma non capiva davvero chi potesse essere. Sherlock lo stava guardando, apparentemente impassibile:  
\- Non è cambiato nulla - lo informò - Ma se hai paura, mi ostacolerai -  
John era troppo teso per tollerare le sue stoccate di logica:  
\- Non ho paura, Sherlock - ribatté, freddamente - Ma sono mesi che mi viene ripetuto di non sottovalutare Moriarty, senza un preciso motivo. Ora ha decisamente un preciso motivo per prendermi di mira, e tu e Mycroft mi dite di mantenere la calma, senza degnarvi di farmi sapere che state macchinando. E' come se tu avessi previsto tutto -  
Sherlock non mutò espressione, accendendo un lume di comprensione nella mente di John:  
\- Te lo aspettavi, seriamente? - domandò, a metà tra l'indignato e l'incredulo.  
\- Avevo un sospetto, proprio come Moriarty, ma non c'erano prove. Per una volta, credevo che Mycroft avesse detto la verità - confessò Sherlock, per la prima volta vicino a qualcosa che poteva somigliare a un'ammissione di colpa.  
John rimase in silenzio, assolutamente incapace di replicare. Sherlock ebbe un gesto di stizza:  
\- Ascolta, non sono uno che crede alle coincidenze o ai segni, ho cominciato a interessarmi a te solo perché ammiravo la tua recitazione. Come potevo accettare logicamente di averti incontrato da bambino per poche ore e tutte le conseguenze che ne sono derivate? Ho sempre saputo che Moriarty è pazzo, e i pazzi sono facili da muovere, una volta che hai trovato l'ingranaggio giusto - dichiarò.  
\- Ma le cose non vanno sempre come vuoi tu, Sherlock. Come hai fatto, veramente, a credere di poterlo controllare? - John non riusciva a capacitarsene.  
Sherlock lo fissò dritto negli occhi, quasi a supplicarlo di credergli:  
\- Sapevo di bastare, per lui. Non immaginavo quello che avrebbe fatto - rispose.  
John sospirò:  
\- Sei un genio, ma dimentichi sempre l'importanza dei sentimenti - notò.  
\- Non mi è mai interessato quello che non si può tenere a bada - ribattè Sherlock.  
John abbassò lo sguardo, non riuscendo a sopportare il suo in quel momento:  
\- Non ho paura - ripeté - Quindi non ti ostacolerò. Farò quello che vuoi, ti aiuterò. Ma immagino tu non abbia previsto un dopo. Tante grazie, una stretta di mano e ognuno per la sua strada. Ormai ti sei abituato a me, è così? - chiese, a mezza voce.  
Avrebbe voluto che negasse o confermasse, che si arrabbiasse o che lo sfottesse.  
\- Non lo so - rispose Sherlock, invece.  
John uscì con più calma di quanto immaginasse.

 

Non andò lontano. Il retropalco, spoglio, ombroso e silenzioso, sembrava un buon rifugio per i suoi pensieri naufraghi, che sbattevano da una parte all'altra della sua mente, senza sapere dove fermarsi. Si lasciò scivolare a sedere lungo la parete, indebolito dall'amarezza. Non si era fermato veramente a considerare le implicazioni di quanto era avvenuto al suo ritorno. Si erano baciati, e aveva dato per scontato che significasse tutto, dimenticando il contesto psicopatico in cui si trovavano, dove le cose sembravano avere una valenza completamente diversa dal normale.  
Cos'era il suo patetico amore, in confronto alla schermaglia machiavellica fra due menti geniali? John Watson avrebbe volentieri riso di sé stesso, se non fosse stato tanto stanco.  
Un fruscio inaspettato nella penombra lo distrasse. Non ci provò nemmeno a convincersi che fosse Sherlock, venuto a cercarlo, quindi l'unica possibilità restava Lestrade, forse rientrato perché aveva dimenticato qualcosa. John si alzò, leggermente seccato dall'interruzione:  
\- Greg, sono io - avvertì, verso il buio.  
\- Non sono Greg - si sentì rispondere, da una voce ben nota.  
Il cuore e le viscere precipitarono in un baratro gelido, per l'orrore e la sorpresa:  
\- Che cazzo ci fai qui? - ringhiò John, furioso e atterrito. L'alta figura di Moran emerse dall'oscurità, rimanendo comunque a debita distanza, le mani alzate come a mostrare di essere disarmato:  
\- Calmo, calmo. Non mi avvicino neanche - promise, con una strana smorfia sul viso. Dispiacere, possibile?  
John rimase immobile:  
\- Se fai anche un solo passo, ti faccio del male, e davvero stavolta - promise a sua volta - Che diavolo vuoi? -  
Sebastian abbassò le mani:  
\- Sono qui di mia iniziativa e sono solo - dichiarò. John sbuffò, scettico:  
\- Come no - rimbeccò. Moriarty doveva essere lì da qualche parte, a ridacchiare di lui.  
\- Jim è un esibizionista - affermò Moran, intuendo i suoi sospetti - Non ha motivo di farti tormentare da me, lo farebbe in prima persona -  
John dovette ammettere che non aveva tutti i torti, era il suo stile:  
\- Cosa ci guadagni ad essere qui per conto tuo, allora? - volle sapere, senza abbassare la guardia.  
\- Solo una coscienza un po' più pulita - rispose quello, facendolo scoppiare a ridere, suo malgrado:  
\- Speri di ottenerla da me? - ribatté John, seriamente colpito dalla sua totale mancanza di dignità.  
Sebastian Moran si scostò i capelli dagli occhi, e John si accorse che erano lucidi. Questo fece crollare ancora le sue certezze.  
\- John, le cose si stanno muovendo in modi che nemmeno immagini, e io ho deciso di tirarmene fuori. Sono in debito con te, e visto che non ci vedremo più, non mi andava di restare in sospeso - spiegò.  
John aprì la bocca per chiedere, ma l'altro lo interruppe scuotendo la testa:  
\- Saprai tutto prestissimo. Io volevo solo dirti che mi dispiace per quello che ho fatto, e che non potrò mai rimediare. Non meritavi d'incrociare un bastardo come me -  
John lo fissò a lungo:  
\- A che pro questa farsa? - chiese.  
Moran scosse di nuovo la testa:  
\- Puoi credermi o non credermi, non cercherò di convincerti. Mi sembrava solo giusto.Sei una brava persona, John Watson - concluse, voltandosi e sparendo, come era arrivato.


	19. Magnoliopsidae

19.

 

La sua mente era una strada ramificata e contorta, che riusciva a dipanare il suo percorso anche negli anfratti più impensati, negli angoli più oscuri e nascosti. Un fascio di luce a cui non sfuggiva niente, o quasi.  
La soluzione, il tassello mancante, era sempre stato sotto i suoi occhi, a portata del suo pensiero, ma Sherlock Holmes non c'era arrivato, non l'aveva intuito. Quale modo migliore di non far mai trovare qualcosa, se non metterla in piena vista?  
Sherlock sorrise, ammirato e sollevato. Che capolavoro sprecato, si disse, sciogliendo i nodi della trama, disegnando passo a passo le mosse dell'immediato futuro. Il biglietto con incise le tre parole fatidiche si accartocciò fra le sue dita, ormai privo d'importanza. Si concentrò sul battito del proprio cuore, sul sangue che scorreva nelle vene, sull'aria che riempiva i polmoni. Vivere era un'azione così meccanica, pensò, che non ci si doveva stupire, se bastava un granello di polvere a inceppare gli ingranaggi. Neppure se, parimenti, una semplice goccia d'olio era sufficiente a rimettere tutto in moto. Apprezzò una volta di più il valore dei dettagli, e desiderò l'ordine, porre di nuovo una sequenzialità, ma si accorse che era più difficile di quanto credeva.  
Nel suo piccolo mondo ridicolo di pedine e marionette c'era posto solo per le azioni ripetute, verificate, esatte. L'esistenza di John metteva tutto in discussione, ora più che mai. Sherlock si avvicinò al caminetto acceso nel suo soggiorno, e vi lasciò cadere il biglietto appallottolato, osservandolo poi annerirsi e scomparire. Immaginò il processo al contrario, e che sul piccolo foglio di carta apparissero altre parole, completamente casuali. John Watson, nella sua mente, funzionava così: entrava nelle sequenze logiche delle sue elucubrazioni e le scombinava, anche senza fare o dire nulla.  
Capì solo in quel momento che " Non lo so " non era stato quello che voleva dire. Gli era uscito di bocca solo per accontentarlo, ma era chiaro che non aveva funzionato. A Sherlock non piacevano i sentimenti proprio perché di solito agivano in modo così stupido, così imprevedibile, così poco automatico. Ma erano scosse di vita e d'ingegno, richiedevano più impegno e attenzione. Nei meandri del suo cervello, ora completo dell'ultima tessera del mosaico, accettò la sfida, e James Moriarty finì per essere una sagoma sul fondo della scenografia, per la prima volta in assoluto.La diva precipitò dal piedistallo, con fragore di acque infrante.  
Quando John gli aprì la porta, Sherlock impiegò più o meno tre secondi per leggergli contemporaneamente sul volto stupore, meraviglia, imbarazzo, lusinga, desiderio e irritazione. Nessuno di quegli stati d'animo lo colse di sorpresa, ma tutti gli risultarono straordinariamente graditi, perfino quelli negativi. I pochi passi per entrare gli parvero simili a una camminata su un filo sospeso a centinaia di metri d'altezza senza imbracatura.  
Rimasero un minuto buono a guardarsi, poi finalmente Sherlock prese la parola:  
\- Credo che tu lo sappia, ma voglio dirti che sono un grandissimo idiota - dichiarò, con calma.  
\- Certo che lo so, puoi scommetterci - replicò John, con un certo sarcasmo indulgente che Sherlock avvertiva per la prima volta. Non si sbagliava.  
\- Ti ho mentito. Non posso abituarmi a te - aggiunse. John non distolse lo sguardo dal suo, e nemmeno cambiò tono:  
\- Da copione, ora dovrei svenire - ribatté, ironicamente, ma aveva le pupille dilatate, seppur di poco. Controllo nel deragliamento, davvero notevole. John Watson sapeva mantenere il sangue freddo, e non fece una piega, ascoltando le parole di Sherlock, che gli riferì il contenuto del biglietto, e tutto quel che ne conseguiva, in poche frasi.  
\- E' finita, allora - commentò, ancora con perfetta tranquillità, quando l'altro terminò di parlare. Sherlock annuì:  
\- Quasi. Manca solo l'ultimo atto - ammise.  
Forse era un retaggio ancestrale. John abbassò per un secondo la testa, prima di trarre a sé Sherlock e baciarlo. Fu il suo ultimo pensiero ragionevole, poi il congegno si spense.  
Chimica e fisica: gli ormoni si attivano, mandano messaggi ai neuroni, che dicono agli organi cosa fare. La respirazione si regola, pronta ad assumere un ritmo quasi specifico, il sangue slitta tra capillari, arterie e vene, per confluire dove c'è bisogno di ossigenazione ed energia, la temperatura dei corpi si disciplina per mitigare lo shock improvviso dell'emissione di fluidi, del tendersi dei muscoli, del minimo dolore accidentale, quando le dita affondate tra i capelli si contraggono nello spasmo, tirandoli senza volere.  
Se Sherlock fosse stato in grado di pensare, in quel momento, ecco la sequenza che la sua mente esatta gli avrebbe riportato. Ma la vita detesta l'ordine.


	20. Backup

20.

 

\- Ho sempre sognato di uscire di scena come Dorothy Hale. Sai chi è? -  
Fu la prima cosa che Jim disse, una volta uscito dalla macchina e arrivato, a passi strascicati, di fronte ai cancelli sigillati di Baskerville. Molly lo raggiunse, e scosse la testa:  
\- No, non ho idea di chi sia. Che cosa le è successo? - chiese, trattenendosi dall'alzare gli occhi al cielo. Jim fece una smorfia, e i suoi occhi scuri scintillarono della luce psicopatica che li aveva sempre illuminati.  
\- Un'aspirante attrice americana. Nel 1938, una sera, diede una splendida festa per i suoi amici, e quando se ne andarono tutti, si uccise lanciandosi da un grattacielo. In grande stile, non ti pare? - raccontò, compiaciuto, lo sguardo che correva sulla facciata fatiscente del vecchio edificio.  
Sua sorella si strinse nelle spalle:  
\- Non saprei. Con una caduta così lunga, hai tutto il tempo per pentirti di quello che hai fatto - osservò. Moriarty si voltò verso di lei:  
\- Perché mai uno si dovrebbe pentire? Una morte del genere ti catapulta nella fama eterna - ribatté, col tono petulante di chi redarguisce un amico un po' scemo.  
Molly scrollò le spalle, con sufficienza:  
\- Che abbia un esito eterno, è fuori di dubbio - replicò. Fu il turno di Jim di alzare gli occhi al cielo:  
\- Tu e la tua piccola morale borghese! Mi aspettavo un pizzico di fantasia in più da te, Molly. Ah, sono deluso - cantilenò.  
Lei lo studiò, senza particolari reazioni: per un certo verso, era quasi divertente avere a che fare con la sua alienazione, anche se si trattava di uno spasso piuttosto effimero. Faceva freddo e quel luogo per lei non significava nulla. Decise di sbrigarsi, estraendo da una tasca della giacca quel che era venuta a consegnare.  
Gli occhi di Jim brillarono ancora: afferrò la fialetta, affascinato e visibilmente eccitato:  
\- Capisco - mormorò, osservando le poche gocce trasparenti sfiorare le tacche graduate con precisione - E' stato questo il prezzo per Gran di Senape. Quanto ci ha messo Mycroft ad arrivarci, quattro secondi? - volle sapere, curioso.  
\- Tre, credo. Onestamente, James, era piuttosto ovvio - rispose Molly. Le labbra di lui si stesero in un ghigno:  
\- Così ovvio che Sherlock non l'ha nemmeno preso in considerazione. Dev' essergli sembrato troppo facile - concluse. Il volto, prima acceso di aspettativa, gli si rabbuiò:  
\- Oh, no. Adesso la parte più divertente è finita - si lagnò - Senza contare che il nostro bamboccio irlandese ha tagliato la corda. Devo sempre fare tutto io - aggiunse, con un sospiro.   
\- Pensavo ti fossi stancato di lui - ribattè Molly, sorpresa. James scrollò le spalle:  
\- Sì, ma poteva essermi ancora utile. Dovrò strappare le zampette alla mosca con le dita, invece che con la pinza - dichiarò.  
Molly si girò di scatto, spaventata da una grossa cornacchia che aveva spiccato il volo da una delle finestre di Baskerville. Jim seguì l'animale con lo sguardo:  
\- Sherlock sapeva indovinare la massa d'aria spostata dalle ali di una cornacchia in volo solo guardandola, quando studiavamo qui - ricordò, in tono piatto.  
La scuola d'istruzione superiore di Baskerville era il punto di partenza. Un istituto esclusivo, per piccoli geni con genitori sufficientemente benestanti. Per uno strano caso del destino, quasi tutti i suoi ex-studenti avevano conseguito carriere brillanti, terminate poi in tragedia: suicidi, disordini mentali, rovina economica, eccetera. Le iscrizioni erano precipitate, fino a costringere la scuola alla chiusura.  
Se Molly Moriarty avesse creduto in cose del genere, forse avrebbe potuto pensare a una maledizione. Ma lei sapeva fin troppo bene che il mostro è dentro.  
\- Già, e come le cornacchie, gracchia al bianco perduto* - replicò, voltandosi verso il fratello - Vuoi una mano con quella? - gli chiese, indicando la fialetta, che ancora lui stringeva fra le dita.  
\- No. Concentriamoci su quello che deve ancora succedere. Voglio essere pronto a saltare, senza troppe distrazioni - ribatté.

A condizioni normali, Mycroft avrebbe trovato vagamente divertente il fatto che Sherlock fosse arrabbiato, e in verità, stava trattenendo un sorrisetto malefico, fin da quando era entrato nell'appartamento, ma ritenne opportuno non manifestare troppo compiacimento. Gli piaceva ricordare a sé stesso chi era, veramente, il più intelligente fra i due.  
Sherlock sapeva cosa gli passava per la testa, certamente. Meno incline a mascherare i moti dell'animo, fulminò il fratello maggiore con lo sguardo:  
\- Sta' zitto, Mycroft - lo avvertì, mentre si sedeva in poltrona per farsi legare il laccio emostatico.  
\- Non ho intenzione di aprir bocca - replicò questi, affabile, assicurando il laccio con pochi gesti precisi. Mentre preparava la siringa con il prezioso antidoto, sentì chiaramente Sherlock soffiare fra i denti:  
\- Giusquiamo. Sono un idiota -  
Rimase con il volto di marmo, a rimuginare fastidio, mentre l'ago perforava la pelle. Ebbe un brivido, e Mycroft lo osservò con attenzione:  
\- Stai bene? -  
Sherlock annuì seccamente:  
\- Avanti, liberiamoci di questo strazio - lo incitò. Premette da solo il cotone imbevuto d'alcol sulla minuscola ferita, e intanto guardava il fratello riporre con cura la fialetta:  
\- Fra quanto sapremo se è davvero efficace? - domandò, ancora contrariato, ma in apparenza più calmo. Mycroft si voltò verso di lui:  
\- Occorrerà qualche mese. Basta che tu continui a prendere l'antidoto una volta alla settimana - rispose. Esitò, poi aggiunse: - E non fare come al solito, se avverti anche il minimo effetto collaterale, fammelo sapere, per favore. Non ho pagato fior di sterline per una cura inefficace, anche se in tempi da record -  
Sherlock non riuscì a trattenere un sorrisetto sarcastico:  
\- Non sia mai che Mycroft Holmes faccia un investimento sbagliato - lo rimbeccò.  
Il fratello lo fissò:  
\- Non è mai stato un buon affare cercare di evitarti l'autodistruzione, Sherlock - replicò, con calma simulata.  
Sherlock si accigliò, appena stupito:  
\- Cos'è, Natale? - chiese, un po' dell'ironia sfumata in incertezza.  
Mycroft sorrise sardonico, senza rispondere. Prese la valigetta con cui era arrivato, e recuperò il proprio ombrello, pronto ad andarsene. Prima di oltrepassare la porta, dichiarò:  
\- Sai, sono felice che ora a farti da infermiera ci sia il signor Watson. Adesso, sembri quasi un bambino vero, Sherlock -


	21. Contropelo

21.

 

" Non gli hai parlato? "  
" Sì, mio signore, ma non diede risposta. Una volta sembrò che alzasse il capo e accennasse un movimento, quasi volesse parlare. Ma proprio allora il gallo del mattino cantò forte, e al suono, l'ombra si ritirò in fretta, svanendo alla vista."  
Sul palco immerso nella consueta penombra, i riflessi di Sherlock e John guizzavano tra gli specchi, tali e quali al fantasma di cui stavano discutendo. Solo i loro volti, e le mani si distinguevano dal nero permeante, soffocante. Il resto della compagnia assisteva dal retropalco, in silenzio: la prima era prevista entro due giorni, e credevano di non poter essere più pronti di così, ma Sherlock voleva affinare la resa in scena tra lui e John, perfezionarla, far arrivare chiunque assistesse a una precisa valutazione del rapporto tra i personaggi. Avevano provato le scene in mille modi, da soli, ed era il momento di mostrare anche agli altri cosa erano riusciti a fare.  
Amleto si lasciò andare in ginocchio sul pavimento coperto di lastre di vetro:  
" Molto strano " mormorò, tremando.  
" Come io sono vivo, mio onorato signore, è vero " replicò Orazio, inginocchiandosi a sua volta di fronte a lui.  
Proseguirono le battute senza mai distogliere lo sguardo uno dall'altro. Era diventato sempre più facile, col passare dei giorni. Mai Sherlock era stato così presente a sé stesso, così snebbiato, così concentrato. Il che, per la sua mente esatta, era un chiaro segnale del fatto che l'antidoto stesse funzionando. Per il resto di lui, se gli avesse dato ascolto, era indice di qualcosa di molto più inafferrabile.  
Poteva anche raccontarsi che tutto ciò serviva alla preparazione del dramma, ma nessuno avrebbe trovato veramente utile alla recitazione, l'inframezzare le battute con baci di diversa durata o il sussurrarle nel buio, appena il respiro si calmava, consentendo di farlo.  
Sherlock sperimentava sia il proprio protagonista che il proprio corpo, quasi come se andassero di pari passo, ma non avrebbe potuto senza l'esasperato e divertito consenso di John. Dopo la strana, febbrile prima volta insieme, Sherlock non aveva voluto dormire con lui, neanche in seguito, finché una sera aveva insistito perché John gli ripetesse un monologo, di fatto impedendogli di andarsene.  
Era stato allo stesso tempo tenero e snervante per John fargli da cavia e da co-protagonista, ma di certo non era stato spiacevole. Sherlock non era arrivato da lui inesperto come aveva creduto, ma, trattandosi di una situazione decisamente nuova sotto altri punti di vista, era riuscito a calcolare svariate possibilità per ogni cosa: dalle diciotto posizioni provate per dormire nello stesso letto senza darsi fastidio, alla lista di trentaquattro cose che gli piacevano, o le trentasei che era disposto a fare. John aveva dovuto fare ricorso a tutta la sua serietà per non ridere di lui, quando lo aveva informato, in tono estremamente pratico e dopo un certo numero di tentativi, che proprio non sopportava i succhiotti. Tuttavia, aveva sorpreso entrambi, quando, in un momento d'impazienza, John aveva spostato con un soffio una ciocca di capelli dalla base del suo collo, e Sherlock, con un lieve sussulto e la voce arrochita, gli aveva chiesto di rifarlo, lentamente. Cosa che poi era entrata nella lista con le trentaquattro spunte.  
Sherlock sapeva perfettamente che quel modo di fare l'amore avrebbe fatto scappare chiunque, e se fosse stato un altro tipo di persona, avrebbe anche saputo ammettere quello che John aveva tranquillamente dichiarato appena pochi giorni prima.  
Stavano provando quella stessa scena nel centro del suo salotto, inginocchiati sul tappeto. A un certo punto, si era avvicinato a John e gli aveva posato il viso nell'incavo della spalla: aveva registrato nella memoria tutte le combinazioni dell'odore del suo compagno, l'unico modo in cui riusciva a riferirsi a lui fra sé e sé, e voleva assicurarsi che la sua preferita non svanisse per colpa di un altro bagnoschiuma o detergente per il bucato. Fu contento di trovarla, sapone neutro e lana, e fu anche contento di dedurre che, per quel gesto spontaneo e umano, John in quel momento desiderasse ardentemente essere baciato.  
Lo esaudì, applicando quello che fra i novi tipi di bacio che aveva classificato, si era sincerato essere il più delicato, poi, prima che potesse, come stava per fare, chiedergli come lo sapesse, spiegò:  
\- So sempre tutto, sei un libro aperto -  
John aveva sorriso, mestamente:  
\- Credo tu non sappia la cosa più importante - replicò.  
Sherlock aveva sollevato un sopracciglio, scettico:  
\- Sarebbe? -  
\- Non hai nessuna, nessuna idea di quanto io ti ami -  
Questo l'aveva zittito per un po', e se ne fosse stato in grado, forse avrebbe perfino ammesso la stessa identica cosa a sua volta. Poteva non dargli quel nome, ma quello che provava non era né più né meno amore, sebbene di una specie del tutto particolare.  
" Sui camminamenti, tra undici ore e mezzanotte, ti raggiungerò. "  
" Il mio dovere al vostro onore. "  
" Il tuo amore, come il mio a te. Addio ."  
Amleto concluse lo scambio di battute, tenendo il volto di Orazio fra le dita pallide e affusolate. Gli applausi non interruppero il filo degli sguardi, azzurro cupo l'uno, glauco l'altro, che trascese i personaggi e filtrò le parole agli attori. E arrivarono esplicite a un altro paio di orecchie.

 

Un viaggio nel sistema nervoso di Jim Moriarty, appostato nel retropalco, avrebbe restituito, a chi l'avesse compiuto in quell'istante, una violenta scarica di input emotivi: esaltazione, delirio, risolutezza. Lui manifestò tutte queste sensazioni complesse semplicemente mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
Osservò, senza farsi notare, la compagnia defluire fuori dal teatro, mentre le luci si riaccendevano, e tenne d'occhio, incapace di perderli di vista, i suoi obiettivi che, rialzatisi, scambiarono poche parole, prima di separarsi. Non gli sfuggì la naturalezza, acquisita con l'intimità, con cui Johnny-boy toccò un braccio a Sherlock mentre parlavano, un gesto innocente per chiunque altro, un'assoluta sfida per lui.  
Era, sostanzialmente, una questione di principio: nessuno poteva mettere le mani su qualcosa di suo. James non capiva come Sherlock avesse potuto infine dimenticare i termini del loro accordo. Era profondamente deluso: alla fine, il magnifico, giovane Holmes, si era rivelato un piccolo essere umano con la brama di aria, sole e affetto. Non gli interessava più controllarlo, per quello aveva lasciato che Molly rivelasse a Mycroft l'ultimo componente del veleno, ma di fatto, ancora gli apparteneva, e voleva decidere in che modo liberarsene.  
Sentì un' intensa fitta di dispiacere. Aveva impiegato tempo ed energie per creare quel capo d'opera, e adesso tutti i suoi sforzi si erano rivelati inutili, sprecati. Che noia.  
Guardò Sherlock attraversare il palco e dirigersi proprio dov'era lui. Jim arretrò di un passo, in modo che la lama di luce che proveniva da dietro il sipario, lo illuminasse per metà. Un piccolo tocco di classe.  
\- Hai veramente un bel colorito, Sherl. Tutta quella ginnastica ti fa bene -  
Sherlock si fermò, per nulla sorpreso: si aspettava di trovarlo lì. Incrociò le braccia e si voltò verso Moriarty:  
\- Ginnastica? - chiese, in tono piatto.  
\- Ginnastica da letto - Moriarty sorrise - Spero tu non abbia scordato quel che ti ho insegnato -  
Fu la volta di Sherlock di sorridere:  
\- La gelosia non ti si addice. Sei diventato davvero sentimentale - lo rimbeccò, ironico.  
\- Hai mentito, Sherl. Mi hai detto che Johnny-boy non ti piaceva - replicò l'altro, mettendo il broncio. Si picchiettò il mento con un dito, un'espressione di finta perplessità sul viso: - Sono gli ormoni, credo. Ora che l'azione del veleno si sta indebolendo, forse hai bisogno di sfogarti così -  
Sherlock lo fissò: era vero che da quando aveva cominciato ad assumere l'antidoto, si sentiva diverso. Era come aver dormito per anni ed essere sveglio di colpo. Chiaramente, anche Moriarty doveva sentirsi così, ma nel suo caso aveva solo fatto fare un salto di qualità alla sua psicopatia. La sensazione di non avere più nessun vantaggio su di lui, lo prese in contropiede. Era qualcosa su cui non aveva riflettuto, e in quel momento era un dettaglio più importante che mai.  
\- Sono stanco di giocare, James - dichiarò - E anche tu. Non c'entrano niente gli altri. Ricordi? Siamo solo io e te -  
Moriarty si fece avanti, fino a trovarsi a un palmo dal suo viso. Solo ora Sherlock vedeva che abissi di alienazione erano i suoi occhi:  
\- Se ricordo? Sei tu che l'hai dimenticato, Sherlock Holmes - Alzò due dita e gliele mostrò - Due giorni, e finirà tutto. E' il mio ultimo patto con te - Gli tese la mano e Sherlock la strinse.  
\- Ti conosco fin troppo bene, James. Avrò le mie carte coperte - lo avvertì. Moriarty rise:  
\- Oh, ma tu non sai la cosa fondamentale. Non hai idea di quanto io ti odi - Il sorriso scomparve dal suo volto, lasciò la sua stretta, poi si avviò verso la porta:  
-" C'è il rosmarino, per il ricordo. Ti prego, amore, ricorda " - canticchiò, andandosene.  
Odio e amore sono di fatto la stessa cosa, però l'odio è razionale. Questa era una cosa che Sherlock Holmes era certo di sapere.

 

\- Se lasci cadere la cenere sulle lenzuola, ti spello vivo -  
Il tono impastato dal sonno non doveva rendere la minaccia efficace, perché Mycroft rise, distrattamente. Greg lo sentì picchettare la sigaretta sul posacenere, e fu lieto di non doversi girare per rimproverarlo. Stava troppo comodo per raccogliere le energie necessarie a quel semplice movimento, e poi, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, specialmente con lui, quell'abitudine pungolava la sua vanità. Mycroft Holmes aveva tutto uno specifico feticcio estetico per la schiena del suo compagno. Lestrade lo aveva scoperto nei primi tempi della loro relazione, quando una volta, mentre si stava alzando dal letto, l'altro gli aveva chiesto di rimettersi giù e di dargli le spalle. L'aveva fissato per un po', con tutta l'impressione di non vederlo nemmeno, e infine aveva sospirato, con rassegnazione:  
\- Una meraviglia, come il Patroclo di David -  
Greg non aveva idea di cosa stesse parlando, finché non gli aveva mostrato quel quadro su un'enciclopedia d'arte. A dirla tutta, si sentiva ben diverso da quel mero esercizio di splendida fisicità classica, ma tant'era.  
Per Mycroft, comunque, quel suo incantarsi, a volte per ore, sulla contemplazione della sua schiena, era pura meditazione. La linea della colonna vertebrale dava una strada ai suoi pensieri, o così diceva.  
Anche in quel momento Greg lo vedeva, senza vederlo: seduto in poltrona, la sigaretta fra le dita e la vestaglia accuratamente indossata, gli occhi fissi su quella concavità della pelle, inanellando una elucubrazione dietro l'altra. Di solito, se era preoccupato o nervoso, mormorava fra sé. Adesso no. Schiacciò la sigaretta consumata e si rimise a letto, sempre guardandolo. Mycroft non era certo un uomo da effusioni, ma quando era rilassato tendeva a sciogliersi, il minimo necessario. Gli posò una mano sul fianco coperto dal lenzuolo, sempre con l'implicita ingiunzione di non voltarsi, e Greg ritenne assolutamente positivo che, quando volle far scivolare le dita fra le sue, non lo respinse.  
\- Sei di buon umore - commentò, ormai sveglio.  
\- Sto minimizzando, Gregory - replicò Mycroft, con calma. Aspettarsi una risposta articolata da lui era fuori discussione. Quando avesse voluto parlare, l'avrebbe fatto.  
\- Le cose stanno andando bene, no? - tentò Greg, comunque.  
\- E' come giocare a scacchi con il diavolo, non sai mai che mossa farà. Ma le cose procedono secondo i piani, sì - ammise Mycroft, con una vena di fiducia nella voce.  
Greg esitò un pezzo, prima di chiedere:  
\- Hai paura? Veramente -  
\- Sono spaventato a morte, ma che non si sappia in giro che ho un cuore - replicò Mycroft, sarcastico. Tornò serio e aggiunse: - Ci sono mille variabili che possono volgere la faccenda nel peggiore o nel migliore dei modi. Mio fratello è una seccatura, ma non mi va di perderlo. Detesto perdere -  
\- Lo so -  
\- Dovrai aiutarmi ancora, posso contare su di te? - chiese poi, ora incerto. Si vergognava a chiedere l'aiuto delle persone. Poteva sfruttarle, usarle, raggirarle, ma affidarsi? Non era da Holmes.  
\- Puoi sempre contare su di me, dovresti saperlo - ribatté Greg Lestrade, leggermente esasperato. Sussultò, quando Mycroft sciolse le dita dalla stretta e le usò per percorrere il solco della sua colonna, il filo dei suoi pensieri.  
\- Grazie - mormorò, così piano che quasi non lo udì.


	22. Rilkean Heart

22.

 

L'odore non sarebbe mai arrivato fino alla platea, e si avvertiva a malapena perfino sul palco, ma non aveva importanza. Sherlock aveva dato a Molly una risma di fogli recuperati in una cantina. Puzzavano di muffa in modo atroce, ma le aveva comunque ordinato di utilizzarli, e lei lo aveva fatto. Una volta creati quel centinaio di origami di fiori, li aveva poi cosparsi di essenze floreali diverse.  
Quando Sherlock li aveva visti, ne era stato estremamente soddisfatto: " Muffa e fiori, ecco lo Chanel della morte " aveva commentato.  
Molly sedeva ora a gambe incrociate al centro del palco, circondata dai fiori, l'ombra di Laerte a incombere su di lei, che gliene offriva uno:  
" C'è il finocchio per voi, e le colombine "  
Si voltò a mezzo verso la regina, e raccolse un altro fiore:  
" Per voi c'è la ruta, e ce n'è anche per me. Possiamo chiamarla erba della grazia domenicale. Ma, oh, dovreste indossarla in modo diverso "  
Tornò a rivolgersi al fratello, con un origami sfatto tra le dita:  
" C'è una margherita " Lo lasciò cadere e aggiunse: " Vorrei darvi delle violette, ma sono appassite tutte, quand'è morto mio padre. Dicono che ebbe buona fine. "  
Ofelia/Molly allontanò con un gesto improvviso i fiori di carta, e balzò in piedi, un sorriso estatico sulle labbra, si afferrò il ventre con le mani e gridò:  
" Perché il bel Robin è tutta la mia gioia! "  
Si lasciò ricadere, mormorando:  
" Dio sia con voi ". Strisciò in piedi e si allontanò barcollando. Laerte/Jim, fissò lo sguardo su Mycroft, che impersonava Claudio, il re:  
" Dio, hai occhi per questo? " Sputò.  
Le luci si riaccesero e la compagnia applaudì. Si levarono chiacchiere rilassate e compiaciute: era stata un'ottima scena. Molly vide Sherlock farle un cenno d'approvazione dalla platea, e riuscì a sorridere, in risposta.  
Si affrettò a dileguarsi nel camerino, sperando che Jim non ci mettesse troppo. Lo percepì, prima di vederlo: incorniciato dalla porta, la studiava, curioso e impaziente allo stesso tempo:  
\- Sei brava, lo ammetto. Continua così e andrà di velluto -  
Lei non replicò, e continuò a farsi la coda, ignorandolo. Solo quando ebbe finito, estrasse da sotto il tavolo la scatola che lui aspettava. Era di cartone lucido, rifinita in ogni dettaglio. Jim roteò gli occhi e schioccò la lingua:  
\- Non c'era bisogno di farla tanto lunga, Moll. A volte mi chiedo se siamo davvero parenti, sei così...altruista - commentò, prendendo la scatola e aprendola.  
Moriarty parve estasiato dal lavoro minuzioso di sua sorella: la piccola bottiglia era colma di liquore rosso acceso, e l'etichetta riportava, in lettere precise: " Bevimi ". Lo stesso liquore rendeva rosa l'impasto del dolcetto estero, su cui la glassa reale era stata modellata per comporre l'invito: " Mangiami ". Proust sarebbe stato fiero di lui, rifletté James, ammirando il pasticcino. La sua forma tondeggiante richiamava la morbidezza della pasta, ruvida dello zucchero in cui veniva passata, per poi sciogliersi nella crema che ne univa la metà. Aveva un nome innocente, a un orecchio distratto, in realtà osceno, creato da un popolo visceralmente sensuale, che inzuppava i suoi dolci in quell'elisir di richiamo mediorientale*.  
Per James Moriarty, Firenze avrebbe avuto sempre il gusto infuocato e scarlatto dell'Alchermes.  
A Baskerville, Sherlock e James avevano tenuto in considerazione uno solo dei loro professori, l'insegnante di latino, che aveva passato gran parte della sua gioventù in Italia. Questi usava ripetere spesso che non avrebbe mai amato qualcuno con l'intensità con cui amava Firenze.  
A un chilometro e mezzo dai cancelli dell'istituto psichiatrico dov'era stato rinchiuso fino a quel momento, Moriarty si era voltato verso Sherlock, che gli camminava a fianco, e gli aveva detto:  
" Dobbiamo andare a Firenze, Sherl ", e l'altro aveva accettato. Mycroft li aveva fatti seguire notte e giorno, ma questo non aveva impedito loro di tessere una grottesca sull'arazzo di quella reciproca ossessione.  
James ricordava un mosaico di bugnati, tappeti di affreschi che coprivano ogni superficie, ombre di torri, barlumi di gioielli veri e dipinti, sguardi dai ritratti, dalle Madonne in lacrime, sangue dai Cristi in croce e angeli che parevano cantare nel delicato italiano d'opera. Sentiva ancora l'odore del marmo caldo di sole e del bronzo freddo di pioggia mischiarsi al puzzo di orina nei vicoli, all'aroma legnoso del pane senza sale.  
I piccioni tubavano, si arruffavano le piume in controcanto al rimbombare delle campane, che riempiva la loro stanza, mentre il silenzio riempiva i timpani e il sapore del seme e del sudore spariva lentamente dalla bocca.  
L'ultima di quelle mattine, Sherlock aveva portato dal bar al piano terra uno di quei dolcetti. L'avevano diviso, e i pensieri di Jim Moriarty si erano ubriacati di Alchermes, crema e zucchero, ed era in quel preciso istante che aveva deciso di avvelenare sé stesso e Sherlock. Perché, come in quel preciso attimo, sarebbero stati legati da qualcosa di intollerabilmente dolce e alcolico. Sarebbe stato perfetto, se fossero morti allora.  
Moriarty chiuse la scatola e la riconsegnò a Molly:  
\- Ottimo lavoro - commentò. Lei lo guardò attentamente:  
\- Il nostro patto è saldato, dunque? - chiese, in apprensione. Jim tornò rapidamente ai suoi modi lunatici e sbuffò:  
\- Sa il Cielo che cos'ha quell'orsetto di Johnny - boy, perché tutti se ne preoccupino così tanto. Manterrò la promessa, non gli torcerò un capello - promise, una mano sul cuore. Molly, comunque, non parve sollevata:  
\- Avrei voluto salvarti, ma tu hai sempre scelto la coppa e il coltello - gli disse.  
\- Sono un attore, dannazione, Moll! Come altro poteva finire? - Rise.

John si svegliò, e si accorse immediatamente di essere solo: Sherlock tendeva ad abbracciarlo, nel sonno. Lo vide seduto a terra, con un piccolo oggetto sottile fra le mani, una lettera o qualcosa di simile.  
Sherlock si accorse che lo stava guardando e glielo porse, senza commenti. Era una cartolina di Firenze, e dietro c'era scritto solo: " Segui il Bianconiglio ".  
Il cellulare di Sherlock si illuminò per un attimo, e comparve un messaggio di Mycroft: " La Regina Rossa odia i ritardatari ".


	23. Speculus

23.

 

“ Resta fermo e fatti scopare”  
La frase tornò a vorticargli in mente come fosse stata pronunciata due minuti prima, non una dozzina d'anni addietro. Di solito, Jim Moriarty tendeva a non essere particolarmente volgare, ma quella volta fece un'eccezione. Nonc'era motivo di essere delicati: dopo anni passati a fottere la mente di Sherlock Holmes, il corpo era la conseguenza più logica.  
E così era rimasto steso sul letto, immobile, con la mano dell'altro chiusa a pugno, puntata sul petto a tenerlo giù. Non vedeva niente nell'oscurità della stanza, ma perfino in quelle tenebre riusciva a scorgere il lampo oleoso di quegli occhi neri, ardenti di sostanze, psicopatia e odio distorto.  
Moriarty era uscito dall'ospedale psichiatrico una settimana prima, e per stare alla larga, senza riuscirci, da Microft, aveva trascinato Sherlock in quella latrina sul mare che nelle intenzioni del costruttore doveva essere una pensione, ma che di fatto finiva per somigliare di più a un ripostiglio con le finestre. Una finestra, e rotta.  
Non c'era altro intorno, se non parcheggi per roulottes vuoti e campeggi abbandonati. Il posto ideale per strappare l'anima del giovane Holmes a viva forza.  
Sherlock non aveva reagito: si era limitato a guardare in direzione dei suoi occhi, perchè non avrebbe fatto nulla per agevolarlo a torcergli i nervi. Quello l'avrebbe fatto dopo, ricordò, dietro le quinte.  
Quella, era stata una notte torrida. Forse per l'afa, forse per il nervosismo tradito dal suo stesso organismo, Sherlock stava sudando copiosamente. Moriarty se n'era accorto, forzandolo a togliersi la maglietta che indossava:  
“ La prospettiva non ti dispiace” aveva commentato, sardonico, passando le dita su quel torace glabro, perfetto. “ Una statua di marmo umida di pioggia” mormorò, in totale adorazione. Perchè, per qunto lo negasse, Jim Moriarty idolatrava il suo nemico, lo invidiava, odiava, temeva, e sopra ogni altra cosa, voleva. Niente l'avrebbe soddisfatto più che profanare quella detestabile meraviglia, sbranarla e rimetterla insieme come più gli piaceva.  
Ma sapeva di non poterlo fare. Ed essere consapevole della proibizione, data dall'irriducibile, legnoso orgoglio di Sherlock, gli piaceva ancora di più.  
Esaltato dalla sfida, lo aveva privato degli slip, preparato a non vederlo sottrarsi. Sherlock era troppo curioso di sapere dove questo li avrebbe portati. Con vero senso scientifico, voleva sondarne gli effetti. Con vero senso Holmes, voleva sapere se era qualcosa che potesse andargli a vantaggio.  
Sherlock continuò a rimanere impassibile, mentre l'altro gli montava a cavalcioni. Registrò con distacco di stare effettivamente reagendo, come se riuscisse a plasmare i comportamenti del corpo, anche quelli più ingestibili, con il volere della mente. Anche Moriarty doveva pensarla così, perché sogghignò:  
“ Vuoi davvero fare il bravo. Sarà più noioso del previsto” si lamentò, mentre si lasciava scendere su quell'obbediente e pronta virilità. Non emise suono, quasi si stesse accomodando su un trono di velluti. Invece Sherlock si morse la lingua, per trattenere quel lampo improvviso di piacere e nausea. Scoprì che la loro carne si fondeva bene quanto le loro menti, e ciò era spaventoso, ed estatico, e orribile, e magnifico. Un soffio di quella vecchia eccitazione lo sfiorò, fissando il sipario scendere.  
Appena Moriarty cominciò a muoversi, Sherlock credeva che sarebbe morto: era troppo, in qualsiasi senso. Non riuscì più a restare indifferente, lo artigliò alle cosce, lasciando graffi roventi su quella pelle morta come pergamena, che bruciava e bruciava. James Moriarty rise e in quella risata non c'era nulla di umano, così come nel gemito in cui sconfinò, di dolore e di trionfo. Era troppo misurato nella sua psicopatia, per dare spazio alla foga, e non lo fece mai, neppure quella prima, terrificante volta. Non cambiò mai ritmo o velocità, arrivando all'orgasmo come dopo una riposante passeggiata. Non gli avrebbe concesso nulla, e questo Sherlock, fradicio e lucidissimo, lo capì.  
Così cominciarono a sperimentare il modo per rendere la cosa più fastidiosa e desiderabile possibile per l'altro. Moriarty scoprì che il segreto di Sherlock era frustrarlo, facendolo esaurire troppo velocemente. Sherlock, d'altro canto, comprese che doveva lasciarlo insoddisfatto. Quella prima, fu una delle rare volte in cui lo lasciò finire: per la maggior parte del tempo, si divertì a uscire appena prima dell'apice, ridendo delle sue imprecazioni bestiali.  
Ancora non c'era il veleno tra loro, ma c'era già il teatro. Recitare le battute, cercando di non farsi interrompere da gemiti o ansiti, era una scommessa che quasi sempre Moriarty perdeva. E questo entrambi lo ricordavano, quando erano insieme sul palco. Avrebbe voluto averlo lì in quel momento, tormentarlo fino a farlo eccitare e lasciarlo a cuocere nel suo brodo.  
Sherlock ne era disgustato, ma non riusciva a farne a meno, era come ubriacarsi, vomitare, ubriacarsi ancora. A Firenze, fu impossibile rinunciarvi. L'estrema sensualità di quelle pietre che grondavano morte e meraviglia li accendevano di un fuoco perpetuo, inestinguibile. Il desiderio di sopraffarsi li teneva svegli tutta la notte, sfinendoli. Nelle loro bocche inaridite, il seme diventava una colla intollerabile e andava sciolta e addolcita con zucchero e Alchermes. Sentì ancora Moriarty strisciare verso di lui fra le lenzuola di buon cotone e mordere, mentre veniva.  
Ricordare tutto questo non gli faceva nessun effetto, constatò Sherlock, vagamente. John attraversò il palco, ma non guardò verso di lui, era già in scena. Si chiese cos'avrebbe provato se John l'avesse morso, o se si fossero baciati con le labbra coperte di zucchero e alcol, all'ombra di un portale di pietra, tagliato a malapena da una lama di sole. Splendida prospettiva, ammise.  
Le sue fantasticherie vennero interrotte da Mycroft. Si scambiarono uno sguardo, senza dire una parola. E le luci si spensero.

Sipario.  
Cespuglio, bocca del pozzo, porta, occhi, non ha importanza, è una via d'entrata. Colpi di tosse, silenzio, il respiro trattenuto prima dell'inizio.  
Arrivano le guardie, le battute sono pronunciate correttamente. Bene, va bene. Eccoti, Orazio, ed eccoti Spirito. Parla! Parla, è qui, è qui! Il canto del gallo è sostituito da una sirena, oh, funziona alla perfezione.  
Buio.  
La festa di nozze dove tutti sono vestiti a lutto. L'ipocrisia tinge i denti di Claudio, è un lampo verde nel nero e nel bianco. Le luci funzionano, nello specchio il mio volto sembra coperto di carta di riso. Quasi lo sento scricchiolare, incolore come un osso. Torna dunque in Francia, Laerte. Come appare innocente, è la luce, credo. No, madre, quel che ho dentro passa la mostra. Il verde sui denti del re è stato un colpo di genio, sembra mastichi l'erba del cimitero. Mycroft lo starà detestando. Sirena. Potesse la mia carne dissolversi, sono mortalmente offeso. Fragilità, qual è il tuo nome? Devo tacere. Eccoti ancora, Orazio, caro alla mia mente. C'è un fantasma, è così, verrò a vederlo. Notte, approssimati.  
Buio.  
Laerte, mai fratello fu più dolce di te, vorrei poter dire la stessa cosa di chi ti interpreta. Ofelia, meravigliosa mentitrice, vela di virtù il ventre ancora piatto. Polonio, hai perduto ormai l'unico tesoro, ma la rampogna è ben riuscita. Lei promette con la giusta intensità, e mente con la corretta purezza. Sì, era il rosso il colore adatto.  
Buio.  
Non hai idea di cosa ci aspetti in questa notte in cui respiriamo nebbia, Orazio. Angeli e ministri di grazia, difendeteci! Sono qui e ascolto, larva di vendetta, che chiamerò sire, padre, re dei Danesi. Caino ti ha fatto ascoltare la sinfonia del giusquiamo, le mie tavole, presto, le mie tavole. Gli specchi moltiplicano le spettro decine di volte, doveva essere così, perfetto. C'è offesa e grandissima, Orazio. Giurate, giurate che mai direte che io sono un pazzo ad arte. Le casse amplificano l'urlo del fantasma sotto il palco, suona bene, così bene che la platea grida. Sulla mia spada! Addio di cuore. John, sta andando bene, non essere tanto nervoso o mi deconcentrerai.  
Buio.  
Sipario. 

Sipario.  
Torna in scena col tuo abito sanguigno, Ofelia. Non è terrore simulato, perchè la tua luna non sorge più e il principe è pazzo. A chi ti affiderai, adesso? Il pubblico è con lei, la amano.  
Buio.  
Era perfettamente inutile tenere sia Guildestern che Rosencrantz, ne basta uno. Il re e la regina si parlano attraverso gli specchi, è uno splendido espediente, sapevo che Lestrade si sbagliava. Il vostro nobile figlio è pazzo. Dubita che le stelle siano di fuoco. Mi hanno dato un dizionario inglese/tedesco, che ci voleva a trovare un libro da due soldi. Ah, non importa, onesto pescatore. Lasciami passeggiare nella mia tomba, vecchio sciocco e noioso. Un ottimo Polonio, zelante e fastidioso. Che capo d'opera è l'uomo. Attori? Attori! Addio, Jefte, vai ad ascoltare la pia canzone. Amico, vogliamo la tua Ecuba, intabarrata regina. Così, antico e pesante, era lo stile che volevo. Sto qui a imprecare come uno scaricatore di porto, senza risolvere nulla. Ah, sì, i pezzi di vetro andranno tolti dal pavimento. Nessuno si è accorto che mi sono ferito, va benissimo. Non sono un codardo? Vendetta! Li ho accesi. La recita sarà la trappola in cui spingerò la coscienza del re. Mi amano.  
Buio.  
Sipario.

Sipario.  
Si rintanano come il topo e la biscia, dietro lo specchio. Essere o non essere. Applauso, bene, corri Ofelia. Entra e va' in convento, salvati. Così! Disperazione gelida e morta, così, va bene, va bene! In Inghilterra, dunque! Rendi l'esilio un espediente pulito. Ah, se solo mi avessi dato ascolto, Mycroft.  
Buio.  
Non berciate, né siate sottotono, attori. Ascoltate. Andate, ora, siate per me api operose. Entra, Orazio. Mai più io ti vedrò così...ma ti terrò nel cuore del mio cuore. Non è troppo, no, va bene. Osserva, amico, e lascia che io faccia lo scemo. Vengono. Padre, madre, Ofelia, Polonio. Fu azione brutale quella di Bruto, sì. Sediamo, dunque. Il rossore le sale davvero alle guance, la ameranno. Guardate com'è allegra mia madre, e mio padre è morto che non son due ore. E al cavallino chi ci pensa più? Ah, è stato puro genio, movenze ingessate, abiti di cartone. Così, rigidi, finti, sciorinate la verità. Gli attori spifferano tutto, non lo sapete? La trappola per topi scatta. Gli attori spariscono per poi rimandare indietro l'immagine di Claudio. Ottimo. Luce! Luce! Spaventato da un fuoco fatuo. Vieni, Orazio.  
Hai visto anche tu, Orazio? Non importerà a nessuno se...Ah! Non se lo aspettava. Non guardarmi così, John, dannazione, è solo un bacio. Orazio! Torna in te, mio Damone. Bene, così. Flauti, dunque. Rosenstern, cerca di dare senno a una noce, suonami, se ce la fai. Mia madre, sì. Ecco lo specchio la rimanda a me. Perfetto. Sto diventando pazzo sul serio. Da mia madre, dunque.  
Buio.  
In preghiera! è una meraviglia, qui, lo specchio moltiplica l'immagine del re per mille. Cosa potrebbe accusarlo di più? Ucciderlo, ora...e mandarlo dritto in cielo. Splendido cambio di luce, ora sembra davvero un omuncolo. Oh, non gli piacerà. Piega quelle ginocchia infami e chiedi grazia per l'anima tua. Mycroft, lo faresti? Vorrei esserci quel giorno. Da mia madre, ora. Senti come fischiano. L'odio è facile.  
Buio.  
Sipario.

Le scene continuarono a susseguirsi sotto lo sguardo di John, il quale riuscì ad essere anche un buon Orazio, uscite plateali di Sherlock a parte. Ovviamente, nel baciarlo lì, davanti all'intero cast e al pubblico, l'aveva voltato in modo che dal retroscena si vedesse benissimo cosa stava accadendo. O era così sicuro di avere Moriarty nel sacco da permettersi provocazioni del genere, o l'antidoto non stava facendo effetto. Non ci aveva pensato fino a quando il sipario non si era alzato. Sherlock recitava in modo febbrile, alterato. La sua voce era ferma, ma il suo pensiero non era sul palco. John era quasi tentato di fermare tutto, ma a che scopo? Quale fosse la diavoleria che gli Holmes avevano in mente, la sua iniziativa avrebbe solo causato danni ben peggiori. Scrutò Mycroft che fumava una sigaretta dietro l'altra accanto alla finestra del retropalco. Impossibile dire se la sua tensione fosse reale o scenica. Accanto a lui, Molly sedeva piegando fiori di carta, canticchiando fra sé la canzone di Ofelia. John la guardò creare un giglio rosso, poi immergerne la punta in un vasetto di colla per tenerlo insieme.  
Il sipario calò ancora, e solo allora la ragazza alzò la testa. Raccolse tutti i fiori realizzati e uscì. Qualcuno nel pubblico raffazzonato pianse, vedendola delirare. Prima di uscire di scena, Ofelia appuntò il giglio sul petto di Laerte. Moriarty ebbe un vago sussulto, di cui solo John parve accorgersi. Era stato fluido e dolcissimo, commovente perfino, un personaggio perfetto. Quel suo volto da pazzo riusciva ad essere adorabile, all'occorrenza. L'odio salì in gola a John Watson come bile. Dovevano piantarla, e presto anche.  
Il cimitero non era un cimitero, le lapidi erano composte di ennesimi specchi. I becchini furono arguti e divertenti, ma poi Sherlock, John e James si trovarono insieme sul palco. Qualsiasi altra cosa scomparve dai sensi del secondo: guardava e sentiva solo gli altri due. La scena doveva essere molto fredda, priva degli slanci passionali originali. Amleto non gridò: " Io amavo Ofelia!", rimase sospeso. Assai opportunamente, fu tolta anche la rissa. Sherlock e Jim si limitarono a puntare la spada contro il petto dell'altro e a sfidarsi. Era abbastanza, si disse John, decisamente sufficiente.  
" Perderete, mio signore" preannunciò Orazio.  
" è una sciocchezza, il genere di turbamento che pervade il cuore di una donna" replicò Amleto. Le luci mutarono al verde e i fioretti furono portati in scena. Non c'era veleno, stavolta. Le lame volarono, innocue, e le vittime caddero. Tutte le luci si spensero. Orazio pronunciò l'ultima battuta nella totale oscurità:  
" Qui si spezza un nobile cuore. Buonanotte, dolce principe"  
Lo baciò con delicatezza estrema. Poi la corda calò intorno alla sua gola.

Sherlock strizzò gli occhi nella luce accecante. Non doveva essere così forte. Per un secondo, fu frastornato. Il pubblico cominciava ad andarsene, la compagnia rumoreggiava. Si accorse di tutto, prima di vederlo:  
John, Mycroft, Molly e Moriarty non c'erano. Lui e Lestrade si fissarono. E capirono.


	24. The Hunter and the Virgin

24.

Le cose morte non gli avevano mai fatto paura. Perchè avrebbero dovuto? Molly gemette, quando trovarono il tasso, uno di quei versi sciocchi che fanno le ragazzine.  
" Tanto non ti sente" aveva constatato Jim. Sherlock si era chinato, aveva raccolto un bastone e aveva girato la carcassa. Molly era rimasta in silenzio, questa volta, ma era disgustata. Un'altra cosa tipica delle ragazze, pensò suo fratello.  
" L'ha ucciso una volpe" sentenziò, e Sherlock annuì:  
" Segni di denti qui e qui" rilevò, indicando la collottola. Nnon c'era sangue, forse la volpe aveva cercato di portare la preda alla propria tana, ma qualcosa l'aveva interrotta. I tre ragazzi notarono impronte di scarponi nel fango, e una cartuccia usata.  
"Ecco che il predatore diventa preda" commentò Jim, ridendo. Molly aveva cambiato espressione:  
" Ogni tanto succede. Hai quasi vinto, poi qualcuno più forte di te si prende il tuo premio. Qualcuno ha vendicato il tasso" osservò. James la guardò a occhi sbarrati, poi rise di nuovo:  
" Ma il tasso è rimasto qui. A cosa gli è servito?" chiese, sarcastico.  
" A nulla " intervenne Sherlock " Morte e vita si somigliano, ed entrambe servono a ben poco nell'economia del mondo"  
" Oppure il cacciatore è stato tanto scemo da non accorgersene, e ha avuto la metà di quello che poteva ottenere" replicò Jim " Non ci si dovrebbe mai accontentare"  
Aveva scavalcato la carogna grigiastra del tasso e si inoltrò nei cespugli. Tornò con espressione trionfante.  
" Sono i suoi cuccioli" rilevò Sherlock " La volpe l'ha attaccata mentre usciva per cercare cibo"  
Molly sgranò gli occhi:  
" Riportali dov'erano" ordinò. Suo fratello sogghignò:  
" Moriranno di fame entro un'ora. è solo misericordia"  
Erano talmente piccoli che bastò serrare la presa, e nessuno lo fermò.

La prima sensazione che Mycroft Holmes provò fu di soffocamento. Cercò di tossire, ma l'arnese infilato a forza tra i suoi denti glielo impedì. Mycroft sbattè le palpebre, tentando di dissipare l'annebbiamento provocato dal cloroformio e analizzò, con la poca lucidità acquisita, la sua situazione. Era legato a una sedia, in un ambiente ampio, e per quanto potè valutare, sostanzialmente vuoto. Era stato narcotizzato al massimo due ore prima e non era solo. Nel buio quasi completo non riuscì a capire né cosa avesse in bocca, né chi altro ci fosse davanti a lui. Ne avvertì il respiro innaturalmente pesante, il che gli fece intuire che l'altro era stato parimenti sedato e certamente immobilizzato. Mycroft scoprì di riuscire a muovere la lingua attorno all'affare, che si rivelò essere un tubo di plastica sagomato, forse collegato a un meccanismo, perchè avvertiva un lieve ronzio e uno sciaguattare. Scoprì oltretutto di poter strisciare i piedi e girare la testa di lato, ma visto che ignorava a cosa fosse stato legato, scartò immediatamente l'idea di far cadere la sedia per liberarsi. Doveva solo aspettare che Moriarty comparisse, perchè avrebbe potuto giurare che quella pantomima fosse opera sua.  
Mycroft si accorse di avere la fronte imperlata di sudore, e questo lo turbò: non era tipo da lasciare prendere il sopravvento alla paura. Chiuse gli occhi di nuovo, tentando di concentrarsi sull'ambiente. Era fondamentale sapere dove li aveva portati. Un sibilo d'aria indicò una finestra rotta, il gocciolio ritmico d'acqua sul pavimento, un buco nel tetto o in una grondaia. La stessa perdita colpiva qualcosa di metallico, probabilmente una conduttura dell'acqua. Rugginosa, concluse Mycroft, dopo qualche secondo di ascolto. Sul momento, gli odori di muffa, ferro vecchio e cemento umido non lo aiutarono, ma c'era qualcosa sotto il tipico lezzo di un edificio abbandonato, qualcosa di brutalmente estraneo. Un aroma rosso, alcolico, fuori moda, che non riconobbe affatto.  
Le luci al neon si accesero di colpo, crudelmente, infliggendo una coltellata di dolore agli occhi di Mycroft.  
Ignorò il lacrimare provocato dal ritorno improvviso dell'illuminazione e colse, rapidamente, cosa stava accadendo. Davanti a lui c'era John Watson, ma avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Era effettivamente legato, ma aveva la punta di una sottile sciabola da scherma poggiata sul petto, all'altezza del cuore. L'arma, ovviamente resa offensiva, era montata su una sorta di balestra (non riuscì a definire il marchingegno in un altro modo), palesemente progettata per far scoccare la spada nella carne della vittima al minimo movimento sbagliato. Era pura fortuna che John, cosciente da pochi istanti, non si fosse sporto in avanti per cercare di alzarsi. Imbavagliato, quando si accorse che Holmes era sveglio, lo guardò: non c'era panico nei suoi occhi, ma furiosa determinazione. Era consapevole di cosa rischiavano e di cosa sarebbe successo di lì a poco. Ancora, Mycroft capì di averne sottovalutato l'intelligenza. La sua propria condizione non lo sorprese del tutto, ma lo infastidì: accanto alla sua sedia c'era un'asta per le flebo, che invece di sostenere un sacchetto, reggeva una tanica piena di un liquido rosa acceso, che terminava nella bocchetta fra le sue labbra. Dentro il liquore contenuto nella tanica galleggiava una sferetta bianca. Non fosse stato impedito, Mycroft Holmes sarebbe scoppiato in una sonora risata: tipico di James, quel contrappasso ridicolo.  
Lui e John si guardarono di nuovo, del tutto impotenti, quando un suono di passi rimbombò nella sala da pranzo abbandonata dell'istituto.  
Baskerville era stata resa solo più patetica dalla rovina. Il nido dei piccoli geni sembrava un mucchio di foglie sfatto nella pioggia. E puzzava allo stesso modo. Così appropriato, così sentimentale. Mycroft aveva una tale voglia di sfottere quello psicolabile di Moriarty da fargli drigrignare i denti, cosa che ovviamente non potè fare.  
" Gesù" pensò, invece, esaperato, vedendo entrare James in smoking, il fiore di carta rossa ancora appuntato al taschino " Idiota esibizionista".  
Il sorriso da squalo di Moriarty apparve in un lampo bianco, accompagnato da un inchino e uno svolazzo della mano:  
\- Benvenuti - li schernì - Che piacere ritrovarvi qui insieme per l'afterparty -  
Camminò intorno a loro con aria svagata:  
\- Quando arriveranno gli ospiti d'onore, sapremo chi di voi è il tasso, la volpe o il cacciatore - disse, senza che nessuno dei due capisse una parola. Molly arrivò, ancora nel costume rosso di scena. Mycroft rimase impassibile, ma notò John spalancare gli occhi, incredulo. La ragazza ignorò i prigionieri e mormorò qualcosa all'orecchio del fratello, che battè le mani, deliziato:  
\- Sono già qui, che piacevole sorpresa! Falli accomodare, Moll - esclamò. Molly uscì dal loro campo visivo e Moriarty si rivolse di nuovo a John e Mycroft:  
\- Sarà meglio che vi spieghi le regole del nostro giochino, vi va? Certo che vi va. Allora - Andò verso John e girò la sua sedia di tre quarti, indicando un punto sul soffitto:  
\- Vedi quella carrucola, Johnny-boy? è collegata alla molla del simpatico aggeggio che hai puntato al petto. Io non farò assolutamente niente, dipende tutto da voi. Qualcosa colpisce quello specchietto lassù, e addio Johnny-boy. Capito?- Riportò la sedia nella sua posizione e andò verso Mycroft, ripetendo lo stesso passaggio e indicando lo stessa carrucola appesa al soffitto, dove scintillava un piccolo specchio da borsetta:  
\- Stessa cosa per te, Mick. Lo specchio si rompe e questo delizioso Alchermes corretto con una perla avvelenata ti va giù, dritto nella gola. Elegante, no? -  
Sorrise di nuovo e si raddrizzò. Nella vicinanza momentanea, Mycroft notò che Moriarty stava sudando copiosamente. Prima di avere il tempo di chiedersi perchè, una porta sbattè, e si avvicinarono altri passi, concitati.

\- Mycroft!- eruppe Greg Lestrade, con un'angoscia che Sherlock Holmes non aveva mai sentito in nessuno. Si sentì rimbombare un'eco nel petto, osservando la scena. Cercò lo sguardo di John, lo intercettò, ma non si mosse. Lestrade gli lanciò un'occhiata furibonda, poi scattò. Non ebbe modo di fare un metro, che qualcosa in alto saettò, sfiorando lo specchio, che emise un tintinnio sinistro. Sherlock lo afferrò per un braccio e lo costrinse a tornare indietro:  
\- Ci sono trappole sul pavimento. Se le calpestiamo, quegli arnesi si attiveranno - spiegò, con voce misurata. Lestrade lo guardò, perplesso:  
\- Come...? - cominciò, ma Sherlock indicò mattonelle rosse e verdi a terra, tra le consuete bianche e nere. Era praticamente impossibile attraversare la stanza senza finire sopra una di esse. Lestrade estrasse la pistola, si mise in posizione e ringhiò:  
\- Da qui ce la faccio a fargli un buco in testa -  
Moriarty rise:  
\- E allora facciamo tutti un bel volo, baby! - sbraitò, follemente. Aprì un lembo della giacca e mostrò l'esplosivo applicato sulla camicia. Greg abbassò l'arma, con un'imprecazione fra i denti. Sherlock fissò Moriarty a lungo, come se non ci fosse nessun altro intorno.  
\- James - lo apostrofò, con voce suadente, da brivido - Andiamo, c'era bisogno di tutto questo? Devi veramente essere pazzo di me -  
Alzò le mani, come per dimostrargli che non aveva nulla da temere da lui, e cominciò a farsi avanti, mettendo i piedi con attenzione su certe mattonelle, senza un senso apparente. Si avvicinò fino ad essere a un palmo da Mycroft e John, poi si arrestò:  
\- Mostrami il finale alternativo - lo invitò, con lo stesso tono carezzevole.  
Moriarty lo scrutò, la testa piegata di lato, la mano sinistra che tormentava il fiore all'occhiello:  
\- Ora ti riconosco, bellezza mia. Volevo festeggiarti in modo adeguato, sei stato superbo, stasera. L'ho sempre detto che Amleto è il tuo personaggio, te lo ricordi, dolcezza? -   
\- Certo che me lo ricordo - replicò Sherlock, come se le sue parole fossero cartavetro avvolta nel velluto - Mi stupisce, però, che tu abbia potuto credere che mi fossi accontentato, Jimmy - proseguì - Siamo solo io e te, sempre -  
James Moriarty lo fissò per un lungo, terribile momento, poi si morse il labbro e sospirò:  
\- Vedi cosa mi fai fare, tesoro mio? - si lagnò. Slacciò l'esplosivo e lo gettò dietro di sè. Sherlock si accorse che John sussultò con violenza, ma non accadde nulla: era finto, certo.  
\- Devi promettermi che non mi farai più scherzi del genere - ricominciò Moriarty - Uccidere dà soddisfazione, ma è così complicato buttare tutto sotto il tappeto, dopo -  
\- Niente più scherzi, promesso - fu d'accordo Sherlock. Annullò il breve spazio fra di loro e gli prese il viso tra le mani:  
\- E ora che ne dici di lasciare andare via tutti?- mormorò, a un soffio dalle sue labbra. Moriarty assunse un tono languido:  
\- Ora non fare il furbo con me, Sherl. Ho un sacco di tappeti - affermò. Sherlock sorrise:  
\- Allora sarà il caso di riempirli con della polvere più nobile, seriamente, James, mio fratello e...lui? - Scoccò a John uno sguardo sprezzante:  
\- Come hai potuto credere che potessi preferirlo a te? - chiese, rivolgendosi a Moriarty. Fu il suo turno di ridere:  
\- Sei un attore così talentuoso. Ci stavo quasi cascando - sibilò, premendo il corpo contro il suo. Stava reagendo, e anche Sherlock, malgrado tutto. Non potevano farne a meno.

John Watson non sapeva se attribuire la nausea alla paura, al narcotico o a quello che stava vedendo e ascoltando. Era un cazzo di incubo. Razionalmente, sapeva che Sherlock stava facendo leva sull'ossessione morbosa di Moriarty per cercare di distrarlo, ma di fatto era disgustoso, perchè sapeva che era una finzione solo per metà. Comunque fosse finita quella storia, Sherlock non sarebbe mai stato libero da quella puttanella psicopatica di Moriarty. Mai. Eppure era lì, a tentare di salvarlo. Con uno sforzo, John ignorò il quadretto e fissò Mycroft: sbattè le palpebre, sperando che il suo codice Morse non fosse troppo arrugginito:  
" Cosa facciamo? " articolò.  
" Niente " replicò Holmes. John si accigliò, ma prima che potesse provare un'altra comunicazione, Sherlock riprese a parlare:  
\- Raccontami come hai organizzato tutto, sono curioso - sussurrò, praticamente sulla bocca dell'altro. Moriarty mugolò qualcosa di incomprensibile, poi sorrise:  
\- è tutto merito di Molly, piccola, cara, Molly. Ha fatto il doppiogioco fra me, Mickey e Moran. Ha fatto credere ai due imbecilli di essere dalla loro parte, ma passava informazioni e qualsiasi cosa utile a me. Ha rivelato a Mickey l'ultimo componente del veleno per fargli credere che si poteva fidare, ma stai a sentire la meraviglia di questo piano, amore mio maledetto - Si staccò da lui e scoppiò in una risata isterica: - Era FALSO! - scandì, gioioso.  
John vide l'espressione di pietra di Sherlock e provò un terrore profondo. Non lo sapeva. Si volse con disperazione verso Mycroft, che però guardava i due e Lestrade, che era sparito. Il suo cuore cominciò a galoppare, impazzito. Cosa diavolo doveva fare, adesso?  
Sherlock era impallidito:  
\- Una panacea - mormorò - Un'illusione di salute, un ingrediente che dà effetti simili ma non uguali. Il veleno non è mai stato annullato -  
\- Oh, sì! - gemette Moriarty, in estasi oscena - Vedi l'assoluta perfezione di tutto questo, cuore mio? Siamo solo io e te, fino alla fine dei giorni, nel nostro Paese delle Meraviglie. Ora nulla potrà impedircelo, e io potrò amarti, odiarti e ucciderti milioni di volte, Sherl. Sarai la mia fenice di sesso e morte, e ti farò rinascere e ti distruggerò dal mio grembo, baby! - L'esaltazione lo accendeva come se stesse bruciando da dentro.  
John decise in quel preciso istante di averne abbastanza: urlò più forte che poteva attraverso il bavaglio. Tutti e tre i presenti si volsero verso di lui: Mycroft con sorpresa, Sherlock con terrore e Moriarty con noia capricciosa:  
\- Giusto, ci sei anche tu, Johnny-boy! Che dobbiamo fare con te? - Riprese a passeggiare, fingendo di riflettere: - Ho promesso di non farti del male, ma voglio che tu, Sherlock - e si rivolse a lui - Mi faccia un regalo. Ti lascio scegliere: Mickey o Johnny, in quale teschio pensi mi piacerebbe bere? Ti lascerò l'altro come coppa, beninteso - promise, mellifluo.  
\- Non preferiresti...il suo cuore? - contropropose Sherlock, che ora sembrava aver riacquisito tutta la sua calma. Si avvicinò a Moriarty e gli sfiorò una guancia: - Il suo cuore trafitto dalla spada è più poetico, più romantico - asserì.  
Moriarty sospirò ancora, estraendo una pistola di piccolo calibro dalla giacca di John e consegnandola a Sherlock:  
\- So che ce l'aveva, questo bambino cattivo. Quando avremo finito qui, Sherl, ti fotterò così tanto da non farti più capire da che parte gira il mondo - biascicò, pallido ed eccitato.  
Sherlock gli restituì uno sguardo laido, un'espressione estranea sul suo volto come un pesce in mezzo al deserto, che John detestò: non voleva che l'ultima immagine che aveva di lui fosse una maschera di perversione.  
Il giovane Holmes, il violinista fantasma che viveva in un teatro da due soldi costruito sulla sua persona, guardò John Watson, l'attore fallito che l'aveva fatto innamorare come una ragazzina. Puntò la pistola verso lo specchio e non lasciò il suo sguardo. Sbatttè le palpebre a formare due parole, poi, con scatto repentino, sferrò una gomitata in faccia all'uomo dietro di lui.  
In quel momento, accaddero molte cose contemporaneamente:  
Moriarty cadde all'indietro con un urlo, la bocca spaccata e sanguinante; John sentì le corde cadere e il bavaglio sfilarsi con uno strattone. Si affrettò a rotolare via dalla sciabola, quando una voce nota lo chiamò:  
\- John, di qua! -  
Lui esitò un secondo, poi s'infilò in un corridoio laterale che non aveva notato. Accanto a lui era comparso Sebastian Moran, con una pistola in mano e un giubbotto antiproiettile, che gli fece cenno di fare silenzio e scrutò la scena nella sala: anche Mycroft era stato liberato nel trambusto e dalle finestre si vedevano baluginare furiosamente i lampeggianti di diverse volanti della polizia.  
\- ARRENDITI, JAMES MORIARTY, SEI CIRCONDATO! - strillò un megafono da fuori. Un megafono che parlava con la voce di Greg Lestrade.  
John fissò Sebastian, trasecolato. Forse era ancora sotto l'effetto del narcotico. Moran si limitò a imporgli di nuovo il silenzio e a farlo strisciare lungo la parete, fuori vista. Appena furono in un angolo che John giudicò opposto a dove erano stati legati lui e Mycroft, Sebastian Moran bisbigliò:  
\- Se vuoi aiutare il tuo ragazzo, non fare l'eroe e aspettami qui - poi si allontanò, chino, per non farsi vedere dall'altra stanza. Erano dietro una serie di sporchissime porte a vetri che separavano il corridoio dalla sala.  
John esitò ancora, poi si azzardò a sbirciare da un punto che parve meno sporco degli altri: Moriarty si era rialzato e lui e Sherlock si fronteggiavano come lupi pronti ad attaccare, completamente indifferenti a tutto ciò che accadeva loro intorno.  
\- Adesso mi hai proprio fatto incazzare, Sherl! - sbraitò Moriarty, ormai fuori di sé - Sapevo quello che stavi combinando, ma volevo sapere se saresti stato tanto idiota, carino. Sono morti, il tuo fratellino, il suo ragazzo, e Johnny-boy, lui più di tutti gli altri. Vicky non ti ha insegnato niente?! Il povero, dolce Victor Trevor è davvero morto per nulla? Non ti libererai di me, Sherlock Holmes, l'ho giurato! -  
\- Smettila, Moriarty, basta! è finita. Mi hai perso tanto tempo fa. Ci ho messo troppo per capirlo, ma non siamo solo io e te. Io non sono te - replicò Sherlock, con calma bizzarra.  
\- Non sei nulla senza di me, stupido. Posso fare di te ciò che voglio, perchè sei troppo debole per decidere da solo. Nessuno ti capirà e ti avrà come ti ho capito e avuto io, Sherl! Non è finita finchè non cala il sipario! - berciò Jim Moriarty, tra i singhiozzi.  
\- è calato, James - intervenne una voce nuova.  
Come in sogno, John vide avanzare nella luce artificiale Molly Moriarty, stranamente bella nel suo abito rosso, i capelli sciolti e un sorriso etereo sul volto. Moriarty la guardò con disprezzo:  
\- Sei una cretina, ti avevo detto di controllare Mycroft! Come hai fatto a farti fregare così? Vallo a riprendere, subito! - ordinò. Ma lei rimase immobile:  
\- Dovresti calmarti, stai solo morendo più in fretta, così - osservò, tranquilla. James rise, senza allegria:  
\- Ma che vai blaterando? -  
Lei si puntò una mano al cuore, e lui fissò il fiore che aveva all'occhiello. Se lo strappò con un grido: ne colò un esile filo di sangue. Con rabbia, Moriarty lacerò giacca e camicia, rivelando una macchia livida sul suo petto. Il fiore di carta era avvelenato e lei glielo aveva appuntato ormai ore prima.  
\- Ho imparato qualcosa sui veleni, fratello. Non ci devi mai giocare. Questo è per Victor, per Carl, per John e per i cuccioli di tasso. Sei la volpe, fratello, e Amleto sono io - affermò Molly.  
La diva, il volubile assassino James Moriarty cadde bocconi. Sua sorella si chinò al suo fianco, Sherlock Holmes all'altro: casualmente, si erano messi lei ai suoi piedi, lui alla sua testa, che si posò in grembo.  
\- Dio, Sherlock, sapessi quanto ti ho odiato...e quanto ti ho amato. Eri un attore così meraviglioso - rantolò James Moriarty. Sherlock non seppe mai se lo udì:  
\- Anche io, James. Anche io -

 

Qualcuno gli posò una coperta sulle spalle, sul retro dell'ambulanza, ma Mycroft la rifiutò con un gesto seccato:  
\- A che accidenti dovrebbe servirmi una coperta, Sebastian? - si lamentò. Il sergente Moran si strinse nella spalle, tirando dalla sigaretta:  
\- Per lo shock - replicò, vago. Mycroft ridacchiò, sdegnosamente:  
\- Non sono in shock, che storia ridicola. Dov'è l'ispettore Lestrade? - chiese, senza abbandonare le formalità. Almeno quelle gli erano rimaste. Sebastian terminò la sigaretta, poi gliene offrì un'altra:  
\- Sta parlando con John. Voglio dire, il signor Watson - Moran tossicchiò, in imbarazzo. Qualcosa scintillò negli occhi astuti e impenetrabili di Mycroft Holmes:  
\- L'ultima cosa che mi sarei immaginato è che ti saresti fatto coinvolgere - osservò. Sebastian si trattenne dal lanciargli un'occhiataccia:  
\- Mi ha chiesto espressamente di corteggiarlo, tradirlo, consegnarlo allo psicopatico che lo voleva morto e poi salvarlo. Come facevo a non farmi coinvolgere da Watson, signor Holmes? - ribattè, piccato.  
\- Per questo il lavoro sotto copertura non è da tutti, Sebastian. Ti sei comportato molto bene, ti farò promuovere nel giro di tre mesi, se vuoi - promise. L'agente scosse la testa:  
\- Mi basta sapere che tutto è andato bene. Ma un aumento non mi dispiacerebbe, signor Holmes -  
\- Vedremo cosa possiamo fare -  
Greg Lestrade, ispettore di Scotland Yard, difficilmente aveva avuto un compito più difficile di quello. Rimettendo insieme le tessere della storia di Sherlock Holmes e John Watson, si rese conto di nuovo di quanto fosse assurda, allucinante, teatrale.  
Quando Mycroft Holmes, importante membro dell' MI6, aveva elaborato quel suo piano diabolico di protezione per suo fratello e un ragazzino orfano, Greg Lestrade era ancora un agente di polizia senza particolari ambizioni. Proporgli quella massiccia operazione di copertura per contenere il noto psicopatico James Moriarty gli era sembrato del tutto folle ed eccitante, nonchè foriero di possibili avanzamenti di carriera.  
Il teatro era un set nel set, tutti gli attori della compagnia (tranne la signora Hudson) agenti in incognito. Il loro compito, trovare John Watson, nemesi di Moriarty, consegnarglielo e proteggerlo, se si fosse veramente rivelato importante per Sherlock come Mycroft credeva. In quel piano, illegalissimo in qualunque altra circostanza, nessuno aveva preso in considerazione i sentimenti. L'odio-amore di Moriarty e Sherlock, l'amore di Lestrade per Mycroft Holmes (sorprendentemente ricambiato), l'amore di Sherlock Holmes per John Watson (e che questo fosse ricambiato era in effetti una speranza), l'amore di Sebastian Moran sempre per John Watson e il sentimento di giustizia di Molly Moriarty, che era stata la chiave di tutto. Ovviamente, aveva mentito al fratello, a Mycroft e Sherlock aveva consegnato il vero ultimo elemento del veleno e l'antidoto avrebbe funzionato, con il tempo. In sostanza, tutti avevano mentito, tranne che sui sentimenti.  
E di troppi sentimenti ingarbugliati, avevano rischiato di morire, quando la finzione non si era più staccata dalla realtà. Il teatro è vita e la vita è un teatro. E anche se Mycroft diceva sempre che un sentimento non è un vantaggio, forse questo era stato la chiave per rompere quell'incantesimo psicotico.  
John Watson fu tenuto in osservazione in ospedale quella notte, ma ovviamente non dormì. Non avrebbe dormito per un po', e lo sapeva.

Dalla sua finestra si vedeva il campanile di Santa Croce. Era stata la sua chiesa di Firenze preferita, ai tempi, piena di morti interessanti. Il sole estivo spaccava le pietre, in quell'estate eccezionalmente calda, ma lui mangiava come se nulla fosse. Il ronzio del ventilatore non poteva distrarlo. Le campane, neppure. Il bussare alla porta, neanche. Continuò a masticare, incurante.  
Il bussare continuò. Sherlock Holmes, in vestaglia, sbuffò e gridò:  
\- Andatevene, signora Luporini, non voglio i vostri maledetti cantucci! -  
La voce aldilà della porta era inglese, maschile e da sei mesi assente dalle sue orecchie, ma risuonò dentro di lui come una canzone ancestrale:  
\- Che vai farneticando, Sherlock? -  
Questi si lanciò giù dal letto e aprì la porta, ansimante, tremante, agitato come una quattordicenne. Solo John Watson aveva quel potere su di lui.  
\- John -  
Crema, liquore, zucchero e un ostinato silenzio gli avevano arrochito la voce. John si sentì percorrere da un brivido:  
\- Sei dannnatamente sexy quando parli in italiano, Sherlock - constatò.  
\- Ti trovo bene anch'io - replicò Sherlock.  
Il secondo dopo, era sul materasso sfatto, stretto a John come un naufrago a uno scoglio. Non aveva più nè liquore nè zucchero sulle labbra. Gettò un'occhiata allo specchio nella camera, che coglieva il loro riflesso insieme.  
\- Adesso ci sei tu all'altro lato di me - notò. Ed era un lato privo di ombre.

 

FINE


End file.
